Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition
by VeryUnknown
Summary: It is 5 years after TDAS, and 5 strained couples return to Reality TV to receive some intense counselling by host/therapist Josh (from Celebrity Manhunt). These 21 days will either make of break these couples as the root to their individual issues and issues as a couple are brought out.
1. Day 1

**Author's Note**

** Well, this was an idea that I found interesting. I watched Season 4 of Couples Therapy, and it inspired me to write this story. I have been wanting to write another Total Drama story. A lot of the relationships in Total Drama have some issues, and it would be fun trying to get to the root of them. I hope that this will live up to the expectations that I wanted it to.**

**There will be 5 Total Drama couples, and there will be many therapy and group sessions. These couples will be living in a home for about a month with a therapist (Josh) analyze and give them advice.**

* * *

The former Celebrity Manhunt host sat on his desk as the camera shot "Hello fellow audience. I am Josh Murrow from Celebrity Manhunt, and I will be the host for this season's Couples Therapy: Total Drama edition. I am sure many of you are thinking "what does a talk show know about therapy?". Actually, before I decided to bless your hearts by appearing on TV, I was a therapist and got a PHD in Social Work and Psychology. Enough about me (for now), the format of the show is that 5 couples from Total Drama (whose relationships are far from perfect) live in a loft home for 20 days, where I will get to the root of their relationship and what causes them to act in their relationship. Who are our couples?"

* * *

"I am Courtney; the CIT from Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, and All Stars, and I am most remembered for dating the badboy Duncan. Our relationship was tumultuous to say the least" she chuckled, with her boyfriend agreeing "Definitely. She had this pole so stuck up that tight ass; which is still kind of there today" he mumbled, earning him a hit "Hey, it's true".

She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she talked "Well, we had a...belligerent attraction from Day 1, but something about his...oozing badboy sex appeal drew me in. It was something exciting that I wanted to try out". "She had this hot, fiery demeanour about her that I liked, and I knew I had to have her" he said matter of factly before continuing "Well let's just say that we loved hard and hated hard. It was at first fun, but then the hate started dominating".

"It dominated because you were flirting with that Goth girl to bug me". He corrected angrily "That happened LATER. Well, I broke up with her" which she interrupted "No, I broke up with him for being a two timer. So, we went through All Stars, not talking, and he went to jail for arson. After All Stars, I continued schooling, and for a Bachelors and Masters in Law"

Duncan looked at his girlfriend, waiting for her to finish "So I did jail time for about 2-3 years, and then Courtney became my lawyer's assistant, and then we hooked up again". "I was being mentored and I helped get him out of jail as my mentor and I looked over his case. We have been happy together for about 3 years, but our old formula has returned" she spoke. He took over "Well, she signed us for this show because we have not went to therapy, and she thinks it will benefit us". "Things have been a bit better, but in order for us to move forward to the next step, we need to go to therapy. I want to make this time work right for us".

* * *

Sam and Dakota sat beside one another on a couch as the camera was rolling to film "Well, uh, hi. I am Sam". "And I am Dakota, and we are one of the 2 couples from Total Drama Revenge of the Island" she greeted before she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. He stammered before speaking "When I signed up for ROTI, I never expected to get a girlfriend, or to really last that far in the competition. It was just something that I wanted to try". "And I certainly did not expect to find such a sweet man like Sam. What I did expect was a spinoff of my life, a modelling contract, acting roles, and to be offered a recording deal, but that never happened" saying the last part sadly.

She continued "We were there for a few days, and he randomly flirted with me. To be honest, I was a bit turned off because at the time, I only knew that he was a gamer who say around and did nothing else. He kept on trying the entire day, and then I was voted off 2nd. I knew I had to go back in the game. I knew I had to go back in the limelight, and something about Sam made me...curious; in a good way. He was cute and I wanted to see him again, so I did. He had this good spirit to him. Wow, I talked a lot" causing them to laugh.

He wrapped his arm around her "It is okay babe. I knew deep down, that she had an enlightening soul, bubbliness, and a strong personality that I needed to be around. Then when she became an intern, we connected. No one else was really taking me seriously, and she was the only one that was. Of course I was eliminated soon enough" he chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. She sighed as she realized what was coming next "Then there was the "Dakotazoid era". That...I am trying not to cry. The one thing that it did was make Sam and I's relationship stronger. He was the only one who too cared for me, did not feel ashamed or sorry for me and I still felt like I was a human being" struggling not to cry.

"You all must be wondering why we are here than. Dakota has been more than determined to get her career that she wanted to back on track, which strained our relationship" Sam sighed sadly. Dakota defended herself "You just don't understand Sam. 5 years have passed since Total Drama All Stars, and I am 22 and did not do anything with my life. I am behind. You are already working for a Nintendo store; I have nothing. He just does not understand". Sam got defensive "Don't belittle me and act like I do not know anything". She gave him a kiss on the cheek to ease him "I am not. Just trying to give some more insight".

* * *

The blonde couple were sitting on the beach, ready for the cameras to film them "Ready, set, go" the camera man demanded. They cuddled as Bridgette spoke "I am Bridgette". "And I am Geoff" he continued, with them saying at the same time "And we are the blonde, relaxed, cool couple from Total Drama" before giggling from saying the same thing at the same time "Aw Schmoopy Schmoo, that was so cute. Anyways, when we met in Total Drama, we just...clicked. Sure I found him to be a bit awkward whenever we talked, but he was hot, genuine, nice, down-to-earth, cute when he is nervous, and so much more. I could not resist him anymore, and we hooked up when we went for a swim". "You were looking at my abs and muscles all day" he added, causing her to blush.

"We surfed and chatted the entire time, up until I was eliminated thanks to his prick friend Duncan. Dude was just mad that Courtney was gone" saying the last part bitterly. "How could I vote off my babe" he asked, giving her a peck "I was seriously bummed, but when I was booted, things heated up. A lot. Lets just say dude was getting laid about 3 times a day" nodding his head arrogantly, earning a light slap from his wife as she blushed "I don't know what came over me. All I was thinking about was running my hands through his silky hair, dominant muscles, and riding him. This lasted for... a good year. When we were not doing that, we were on the aftermaths, and arguing over the dumbest things. Most of them involved Geoff getting too cocky and his ego growing. It was a very pleasurable, but draining pattern we had for a while". "She was worried about girls sending me naked photos, naughty letters, and even me looking at any girl, so we broke up. Turns out she was the one who would cheat" muttering the last part bitterly.

"You are STILL not over that" she angrily seethed. He nervously looked at her as he ran his hand through his hair "Babe, you hurt me a lot. I never cheated on you, and you were always the more put together one out of all of us. You knew how cheating broke apart my family, so it opened old wounds. It also did not help that it was with that evil latin poser". She reached around to his neck and started massaging it "I was naughty, but you sure punished me for it. Anyways, we got engaged when we were 19, and got married when we were 20; 4 years after we first went steady". He moaned as she massaged him "Yeahh. There are some trust issues and arguments every once in a while, and I am afraid that things between us will get worse with everything that has happened, and our upbringings. Things are always coming in the way".

* * *

Mike and Zoey spoke at the same time "We are Mike and Zoey from TDROTI and TDAS". Zoey took over "I think I should start first. If it is okay with you" earning a nod from her husband. "Well, things have not always been easy for us, and things are still not easy. You see, Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder, and Mike gets...very insecure. At first it was about his personality disorder, but now it is about everything". He turned around, and felt a way with the way she outright said it "Shouldn't we start with the good things, and how we came to be?". She sighed before easily agreeing with him "Why not". He then started explaining "As soon as we laid eyes on one another as we were on the boat that was carrying us to the island, I KNEW she was the one, and she KNEW I was the one. We bonded over action films, being lonely in childhood, being quirky, and other things. I would say...by the second challenge, we were getting ready to go steady".

Zoey spoke up "At the time, many people around us, and the audience looked at us like we were crazy for automatically going out...pretty much, but we had that spark that was undeniable. And my mother said to always follow the heart, so we did". Mike tensed up as he remembered what else happened "Then there was my personality Vito (who is like The Situation from Jersey Shore) was exposed and fell for Anne Maria. That caused so much drama, and it was like I was a two-timer, but it wasn't me, so technically I was not. The worst thing was that I would reappear and not know why Zoey is and. It was very frustrating". She added "I am SO glad Anne Maria moved on to that other ROTI contestant. So we finally got together, and All Stars happened". Not wanting to re-live the memories, Mike demanded "We are not going to talk about that. My worst moment I have ever experienced. I caused a lot of hurt to others".

Zoey blushed as she recollected what happened next "Right after the finale, Mike proposed to me, and of course I accepted. We were 17 at the time, and neither of our families approved of it. Whenever both of our families would meet, there was always a bunch of fighting". "We were going to wait 3 years before getting married, but it was too much, so we eloped when we were 18. Cameron and Gwen were our witnesses" he smiled from the memories of their elopement. "We have been married for 4 years, and things have been bumpy to say the least. Mike has never been really secure with anything in his life because of his MPD, so even when he got that under control, he would feel insecure about me, and stuff, where he would kind of neglect me at times. I...I cant be neglected. It is something I have trouble with. I will be the first one to admit it.

* * *

Harold and LeShawna were sitting on their front lawn as they were interviewed by the producers "I am the gentlemanly Harold, and she is the luscious LeShawna from Total Drama". She blushed from Harold's chivalry "Oh Harold, you are always such the charmer. I remember when we first met, it was not pleasant. I wanted to beat up the rude, snobbish redhead, but I sure was wrong about him. I always found something about him...interesting to say the least". "Of course you did milady, and I felt the same way about you. You had this...sexy sass and confidence, that I was smitten with. I had never seen such a bold, vivacious sex goddess like you before. I knew you were out of my league, so I had to do something big; write erotic and romantic love letters". She bit her lips as she reminisced form the blissful memories "Oh yes Harold. Some were romantic, others were naughty. I was antsy for days, wondering who it was. When you revealed that it was you; I lost it, and we went out. While we were separated, I realized that we rushed into things, and I broke up with him. I thought at the time that it was the spur of the moment, but I was wrong".

"We continued to keep contact, and our relationship was...interesting in TDA. When I would see her flirt with people like Alejandro and Justin; it bruised my ego a bit, but we would always find ourselves run back to each other". She looked down embarrassed ly "Yeah, TDA was definitely not the best. I was just so stressed with everything. I...I don't know why I acted the way I did". He crosses his arms as he let out "You let other's opinions influence you more than you think you do. Even to this day". She obnoxiously turned her head to him "Uh uh Harold. That is not how it is".

"I know how you seize up when your family talks about me or when we are over there" telling her with no emotion. She rolled her eyes "Whatever. Well we went our separate ways with him being a Drama Brother, and I appearing all a bunch of Reality TV shows. We hooked up again and officially after we got the early boot in TDWT. It wa snide just to hang with Harold, with no stress of the competition". "We had been together beforehand. Anyways, there are a lot of underlying issues that always finds itself creeping up. When we get mad, neither of us want to apologize easily" he revealed, with her nodding "Don't we know it".

* * *

Duncan and Courtney were the first ones to enter in the vacation house, as they walked up the path with their suitcases "This is a rad vacation home. I could stay here for the rest of our lives" Duncan sighed from looking at the vacation home. Courtney walked up into the home easily, as he carried all of the luggage. She saw the Hawaiian themed kitchen and ran to it excitedly "Duncan, look. There is a bar, an island counter, and a TV in the kitchen. Geoff and Bridgette are going to love this when they show up.

He was struggling to bring all of the bags in the house "You know, it would have been nice if you know, took a few bags" he complained. She looked at him struggling, and felt no remorse "No thanks. Who else do you think is going to be here?" she curiously wondered. He finally dropped the suitcases and collapsed on the couch, heaving "We know "Gidgette" is gonna be here; such a dumb name. I hope Al and Heather are not here, but they think they are perfect, so that is a no. I wonder who Gwen is dating from the show now? She has a list". One of their roommates for the show entered the house, with a servant bringing their luxuries "HELLO EVERYONE" with the obnoxious cheer from Dakota, with her boyfriend nervously waiting, with Duncan and Courtney trying to form a nice welcoming face.

_Courtney and Duncan are in the confessional, with her venting "I have never really gotten a chance to meet Dakota, but she is really...peppy and loud. Even when I was on the same team as Sam in All Stars, he was a non factor". He was rubbing his ears "She shouts so much. She makes Lindsay seem like that quiet man from ROTI. Oh, who is Sam?"_

It was very clear that the two couples felt awkward. Sam wanted to start conversation, but stuttered as he began "Uuuhh, how did you two get back together? Your breakup was the nastiest to ever surface Reality Television? Cheating on LIVE television". He was received 2 sour faces from the couple "Thanks for reassuring that...ummmm...Sam. I watched you two from Revenge of the Island; the one where you turned into that green, slimy monster". Duncan carelessly commented "Yeah, that was rad, still". Dakota was forming fist balls as Sam tried to calm down an obviously angry Dakota "It is nice that you enjoyed my most dark and traumatizing moment of my life".

Techno music was heard from outside, which caused one couple to cheer up "Dunky, you know who that is" the CIT cheered. Their friends Bridgette and Geoff boomed in the room "What's up homies" he greeted as he rushed to Duncan and they shared a handshake, as Bridgette ran to hug Courtney "Aww, it has been such a long time". "I know, there is a lot to catch up on.

_Dakota and Sam went into a confessional, and he confessed "Well, so far, I am not really liking Duncan and Courtney. They are very cold, harsh, and brutal". "And it was SO not cool how they acted to us" she added. "Bridgette and Geoff seem nice enough, but they barely pay attention to anyone but themselves, and Duncan and Courtney". He continued "We are just hoping there is another couple from our generation here as well"._

The 2 couples from TDI continued to talk, as Sam awkwardly greeted them "Uh, hey blonde dudes. We are Dakota and Sam". This caught their attention, and Bridgette finally recognized Dakota "Oh, I remember you two. Sam is so much...thinner, and Dakota's hair is so...green. You have an oranger tint, but I am glad that you are not Dakotazoid". "Thanks Bridgette. I wonder who else is coming".

All of a sudden, the three couples wait at the door; curious as to who will be the next couple to arrive. A car pulled in, but they could not tell who is in the car, until a marker-type redhead was revealed through the window "Ooh, I know who it is now" Sam said out loud, before continuing "I thought they were perfect and had no problems".

Courtney chimed in "That is what Zoey always threw around in AS. She seemed so clingy to him before. Hopefully she grew out of it". The most famous (or infamous) couple of ROTI came out of the car, and smiled seeing the people that were there "Hey everyone" he greeted the others, as Zoey gave everyone a hug (which creeped out some). "Duncan, it is so nice to see you again" the redhead greeted as she gave him the most welcoming hug, which lasted a bit too long for Courtney's liking; glaring at her.

They broke their hug, and Zoey went inside. Mike was finishing greeting Dakota and Sam as he went over to greet Duncan "Hey" extending his hand. Duncan turned around "I am gonna put our stuff in the bedroom princess" and walked back inside; completely snubbing him. Everyone felt the instant tension, and Courtney realized that she was forced to apologize "I am so sorry for my boyfriend's rudeness" before rushing back to him. Mike also went inside, leaving Bridgette, Geoff, Dakota, and Sam being the only ones waiting outside. "So, who do you three think is going to be the final couple. I am hoping it is not Alejandro and Heather.

His wife rolled her eyes, knowing Geoff was going to send a dig about the situation "Of course you wouldn't. I don't either. It might be Owen and Izzy". Dakota shook her head "They are the most stable of all the couples. It has to be Brick and Jo". Sam guessed "Naw, it is Sierra and Cody". Their answers would all be proven wrong, as they heard the song "When I Cry" by The Drama Brothers as a reckless driver (LeShawna) pulled up in the driveway. Bridgette has not seen LeShawna in a year, so when they were both outside, they ran to one another and engaged in a huge squeal and hug session "Awww girl, I have missed you so much". "You too LeShawna. You lost some weight. You look good".

Harold got out and pulled some of the suitcases with him as he gave handshakes to Geoff, Dakota, and Sam "Hey everyone. Nice to be here. Who else is here". Geoff laughed as he knew he was not going to like a couple being present as Sam responded "Oh, Mike and Zoey are here, as well as...Courtney and Duncan". The geek on obnoxiously rolled his eyes as he complained "Those pains are back together? And here? Our Couples therapy is going to be twice as stressful with them here."

_LeShawna and Harold did their first confessional as she spoke "Well, we were here for about an hour, and I have to say that I am liking most of the couples", with Harold laughing "Except Duncan and Courtney, right?". She shook her head slowly "Yeah. From what we have seen of Mike and Zoey so far, they are eh. I am excited for this journey for me, you, and us"._

_Mike an Zoey went to do a confessional "Well, I was hoping that Gwen would be here. It is kind of weird seeing Dakota after all of these years, especially with me voting her off after wanting to be friends". He put his hands on her for reassurance "Don't worry. Things will be fine. I wonder what the first thing we all will do as a group will be?"_

* * *

Dining Room

The 5 couples slowly walked in the dining room to sit down, with Josh at the end of the table to signify his authority. They were all a bit shocked that a talk show host is supposedly their therapist. "You are our therapist? That is the funniest thing that I have ever heard" the large and in charge girl shaded, causing everyone to laugh and for Josh to give them a dead straight look "Actually, I have a PhD in Social Work, and that took almost all of my 20s. At the same time, I was working backstage for Celebrity Manhunt, and getting promotion after promotion. I had to choose both as I was legally a therapist, and..."

He was cut off with many of them yelling "CAN YOU GET ONTO WHAT THE PURPOSE OF US BEING HERE IS?". His eyes widened by the other's bluntness, and moved his hands to signal them to calm down "Okay, okay then. This season of Couples Therapy: Total Drama edition will involve many group activities, couple activities. individual activities, group therapy sessions, couple therapy sessions, and individual therapy sessions. We will be here for exactly 3 weeks, 21 days, and it will be very emotional for each and every single one of you. It will NOT be easy for any of you. Now each of you share with everyone your feelings about being here and what you are hoping to get out of this. Let's start with Mike and Zoey.

They were sitting at the end, and Zoey spoke "Well, we married 4 years ago, and when we were 18. I know it is not the smartest for us to do, but there is this undeniable spark between us, and we went through so much in those 2 years. The faults of wedding young" with others giving them a major side-eye, with mike speaking "We both need affection and nurturing, and that, with the drama with our family has caused some serious strain. We both wanted to be here to work things out". Josh hummed in shock "I never expected you two to really suffer through issues that were not directly from his MPD. Your turn Dakota and Sam".

Dakota somewhat bitterly revealed "Sam wanted us here. He apparently feels a way with me trying to restart my career that I am behind on. I feel like he is understanding me less and less and I am not the same 16 year old girl I was back in ROTI". Sam sighed as he spoke "It is not that I don't understand her. I feel like things has changed because she spends more time trying to start her career. Our communication has fallen flat, and our lives have become separate, so I want to fix that by coming here". Harold raised his hands like he was in school "Can I go next?" With Josh giving him the approving nod.

The couple look at one another before he spoke "Well, we both decided to come here. Issues about how her family and stuff see our relationship, both of us having a big mouth, and old issues keep on repeating and resurfacing. All I can say is that when we are good, we are excellent, but we both like to carry grudges". She was trying to find something to add onto that, but found nothing "My sugarbaby pretty much covered it" and giggled nervously.

Bridgette volunteered "I think Geoff and I should go next". He kissed her on the lips "No problem. Well, it was a mutual decision to come here. We are both very laid back people, but the things that happened between TDA and late TDWT still affect us. A lot happened to us and around us, that made us a lot less...cherry and positive as before. We grew up, and that kind of made us a bt more pessimistic at times, and towards each other". No one really believed them as Bridgette explained "He is...I don't want to say possessive because he lets me do pretty much the same things, but he gets jealous a lot quicker than before."

Josh was looking for this couple the most; they were the most controversial, dramatic, and it would be so fun to analyze the sociology of their relationship "When I heard you two were back together; I was shocked. So, what are you two doing here?. Duncan crossed his arms "She wanted us to be here. I kind of get it, but I still think it is not really necessary. She elbowed him as she explained "We have done a lot of damage to our relationship. When I was an assistant for his lawyer for the Arson case, I did not want to admit that I missed him, but things heated up. I knew that this has been a pattern for us, and he has refused to do certain...couple therapy activities. Things need to be better this time.

Josh was thrilled with some of their motivations and stories "Well, that was a bit something. I wi let you know that there is a 10:00 curfew each night, because the emotional roller coaster you all will be on will be tiring. There is also no alcohol and drugs on the premises. You all currently passed the drug test, and it is very important to be sober. There are producers and security in the home if you need to contact anyone. This was a good start to our journey, and goodnight. Tomorrow will of be an easy day".

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This was just an introductory chapter, and the rollercoaster will start next chapter. I hope you liked the chapter and the entire story. I was going to do Heather and Alejandro, but they are a mess all on their own, so I used Bridgette and Geoff instead. One couple WILL break up by the end of this. This takes place in 21 days, so there will be 21 chapters. You are blessed and take care of yourselves.**


	2. Day 2

**Author's Note**

**I would like to thank all who have read the first chapter and commented as well. I appreciate it, and I am glad that some like what I am doing. I am glad for the constructive criticism, and I hope that things continue to grow for this story. **

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff came out of their bedsheets (after doing who knows what), heaving. It is 3:00 in the morning, and they rolled over to each other to talk "So, what do you think of being here so far?"

She gave him an "are you kidding me" look "Geoff, you were just...eating me". She could tell that he still did not care as he licked his lips "Oh, alright. It was nice to catch up with Duncan and Courtney. It has been about a year since we saw them. Dakota and Sam are a bit...awkward, but I am sure that it is because they don't really talk to anyone here. It has only been about a few weeks since I spoke to LeShawna, so I knew they were going through it. I am shocked with Mike and Zoey being here".

He responded meekly "Yeah. I thought they were perfect. They married younger than us; no wonder why they are so fucked up. According to them. Babe, I heard that there is a hot tub on the patio" as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She already got up from her bed (naked as she was at birth) and grabbed her husband (who was also naked) "You know I love me my hot tubs" and they exited their bedroom.

* * *

Everyone was up for their first breakfast at the house, with LeShawna cooking them some more grits. The tables were separated by the TDI cast and TDROTI cast sitting at two completely different tables.

"This is very good LeShawna. Where did you learn to cook such filling food?" Zoey asked as she chewed on her food.

She was cooking a special plate for her boyfriend "Well honey, you could definitely afford to eat some soul food. Get some meat on those bones. When you have been living in the ghetto for 18 years, and all of your extended family living in one home, you fill a stomach with as little as you can. Harold baby, I cooked you your plate.

The redhead walked tiredly into the kitchen, scratching his head "Thanks honey. I slept in because I heard some noises all night" causing the blonde couple to blush and eat their food awkwardly.

"Well, I am going to get ready for the messiness that Josh has in store for us today?" Courtney sing-sung with a full stomach as she got up the kitchen.

Duncan chuckled from his girlfriend's predictability "Golly Courtney. We have not been here for 24 hours yet, and you already have a routine?"

She obnoxiously put her hands on her hips as she explained "Come on; it is Josh from Celebrity Manhunt. He made a living off of stirring the lot and causing drama for 20 years. I still want to see his degree for legit proof. If he truly wants to help, he is going to stir the pot more than Chris has".

Dakota agreed with her, and got up "She is right. We ARE on a Reality TV show, and what causes good ratings are humiliation and drama. Sam and I need to put on our best show and best look to not look like fools and to prepare for everything Josh will throw at us. Come on babe". He of course followed his girlfriend and Courtney to their rooms to change.

* * *

Josh was waiting in the board room with huge anticipation, as he also groomed himself, holding a mirror in his hand "Ooh, I am looking so professional; and hot, I am SO boss" and watched gleefully as all the couples entered and sat beside one another.

He could feel their nervousness as he greeted "Good morning, and welcome to Day 2 of Couples Therapy. Couples are about the two people in it, and they are really the ONLY ones who 100% know what happens in their relationship, correct?", as others squished their faces, curious about where he is trying to lead them to.

Mike was too naïve to keep his mouth shut Yes, that is the point of a relationship. The two people in it are the only ones who can get a good word in".

Josh gave a mischievous look before he slammed his hands on the table dramatically "NO. Some couples are very easy to read; kind of like a picture book, or a children's chapter book. Some people from the outside can easily analyze and read how a couple works, and how they function. You will be surprised how many accurate things a random person can say bout a couple just by observing them for a bit"

Duncan rolled his eyes in annoyance "So you are trying to get all the others to tell a couple that is put on the spot about their relationship?"

"While not only that, but you all will WRITE it down on a piece of paper. Each individual MUST write their thoughts about all of the other couples around them, then they will put it on the that that is designated to the couple. Then I will read it out loud. Juicy, ain't it?". All of the couples got nervous, because they know how vicious and cold some of their former competitors are, but they were handed paper and started writing away.

_Mike and Zoey were in a confessional, as she nervously vented "I do not like this. I do not like this at all. I have seen some of the reception that we have gotten when we were on Total Drama, and it was vicious"._

_"It absolutely was. People said that we had no substance, hollow, have no reason to like one another, and got together from extreme dullness; which was the NICEST things we got. Some of these people we are with are sharks"__Mike added._

_Dakota vented in her confessional with Sam "This is Reality Code #101. Stir the pot by turning others against each other, with the pot stirrer looking innocent and wash their hands clean."_

_He looked at his green-haired girlfriend; confused I don't even understand half of the stuff you say", resulting from an eye roll from her._

* * *

It has been a good half hour that everyone used to write up their opinions about all the other couples, and Josh was playing "Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo" to see which hat he will draw out of, making all of their anxiety heighten. "Who's hat will I draw out from. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo. LeShawna and Harold" he cackled as he grabbed their hat. Harold gulped, as LeShawna formed her gameface.

Josh pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud "LeShawna and Harold work off really great to one another. They balance one another well, and blah, blah, blah, blah" and threw the paper in the trash, and he picked up another piece of paper to skim over, ultimately throwing out the piece of paper "You are going to have to do better Bridgette and Geoff".

Geoff shrugged as Bridgette responded with sass "Wow, only reading the negative. I thought that therapists were supposed to be positive AND keep it real".

Josh rolled his eyes as he picked out a good one "Ooh, this is a good one, and Bridgette, this is a show, and couples need criticism, not kissing ass" before he cleared his throat to speak "LeShawna and Harold...whenever I saw or watched them on TV, I always got this abusive feeling. It seems like LeShawna likes to play all these mind games with Harold to torture him, but in the same breath make him chase after her like he is her dog. I don't approve of relationships where one has to act like a wannabee tough guy to make a girl who clearly is the ultimate chess player."

Everyone quickly looked at LeShawna (who was clearly hurt, but covered it with anger) and Harold (whose face was red and hands baling into fists). She got defensive "Well whoever said that clearly does not know what the fuck they are talking about. As you can see, Harold does not always put up with my crap. We may get into it a bit, but I do not manipulate him. Who said that?".

Zoey got nervous, and raised her hand. This set off Harold, as he lashed out "So this came from the girl who got married within a year and a half, BARELY had a conversation with her boyfriend during the entire 2 seasons she was on Total Drama, and was willing to get eaten by piranhas for a guy you STILL barely met. Hilarious", as he, Duncan, Courtney, Josh, Dakota, and Sam laugh.

"That was not cool man" Geoff chanted, with Mike speaking up "Don't you DARE talk about my wife like that. This is what I hate about these musicians. They think they are the crap and can say and do whatever they want, but when they get constructive criticism, they whine like a baby".

Josh intervened, just when the tension was increasing "Alright, alright, alright. I actually think there is some truth to this. You both like to play a lot of games with one another. You both do this to see if you want one another or not, and to get each other to do what you want. You both like to do these things to be secure, but it is a dangerous battle. We have seen this play out on TDA and TDWT. Let's move on to the next couple, Bridgette and Geoff" as he shuffled through their hat to pick a good one.

The first one he chose got him lucky, and he looked at Bridgette and Geoff, who looked relaxed but were nervous on the inside "I do not see how this matters. My Brigey Bear and our relationship is solid". Josh just nodded before he read the note "When I see Bridgette and Geoff, I see two naturally calm, down-to-earth, and easy-going people, but it is also clear that they are both slowly losing it. The smallest things annoy them, and they like to rehash a lot. Their instability shows with how they constantly fight and make up, without solving the issues. They also make out and go extremely physical with each other to take away from their issues. What do you two think of that?" he asked.

They did not look that bothered, as Bridgette spoke "I agree that our pattern of kiss and fight in our teen years were extremely tedious and stressing, we are not unstable. We have dealt with our issues, and we always try to handle things with the best we can, to avoid getting to that point", with many of the others giving her extreme side glances.

"Hey, it is true. And we make out and fuck because we think one another is hot. Nothing wrong with that." which only made things worse.

"Geoff, you make it seem like there is only lust between you two. Is that true?"Josh asked.

Geoff looked personally offended with that "I am not that shallow to only hook up with someone because I want to bone them. And whoever ever or currently thinks that does not know me", as they could feel his anger increase more and more from the statement "I was the faithful one", which made his wife turn her head towards him angrily.

Josh saw this as a perfect time to move on, as it will be something the two will discuss about in their couples session "Alright, well that is how it comes off. You two do like to push things aside, but it seems like it is to mostly get rid of it and shove it aside without getting to the root of it. Mike and Zoey time" he squealed as he ran to their hat to pull out a note.

Zoey and Mike looked at one another nervously as they saw the other two couples get exploited "I hope this is not too bad for us Zo".

Josh looked over the note and revealed "looks like this one is from LeShawna. Anyways, she says "I think that Mike and Zoey are still in puppy love. I feel like they are like Romeo and Juliette; naive, reckless, not good at thinking ahead. From what I have watched in Revenge of the Island and All Stars, they never really have an in depth conversation, and claim one another too soon. From what was said in their bios, they are extremely inexperienced, which clearly shows with them marrying early. I think they are kind of dumb, and shallow. Their obsessive clinginess is disturbing, and they are a disaster for failure" ".

Zoey could feel tears building up from the harsh words, but she tried to hold them back, but she started sopping. Mike wrapped his arm around her "Look at what you did? Now she is going to cry. No wonder why people call you a blubbermouth", to which she eventually started crying, covering her eyes.

She honestly felt a bit bad for being a bit too hash with their relationship (though she was just as hard with her relationship with Harold). Sam decided that he was man enough to defend LeShawna "I am sorry, but LeShawna is...kind of correct. When we were on the island, you two talked so much _about_ one another, but we never really saw you two talk _to_ each other".

_"Oh my goodness. I never knew Zoey was so broken. But from what I have seen, she is kind of a hypocrite. Says one thing but does another. We are here for Couples therapy. She needs to realize that it was so NOT going to be all sunshine" Dakota confessed in the confessional._

Mike started overly hugging her, like he was a protection shield "She did NOT deserve that LeShawna. Now she is going to be a mess for the entire day. Don't worry Zoey. All of that is false.

"Well, the fact that she broke down so quickly is somewhat proving the point. What I see is a girl who cannot handle negativity very well. It is time to read the notes Dakota and Sam got" he moved on, as he looked at a few notes, before ultimately tossing them aside.

He found a good note and read "I just think this couple is weird and does not make sense. When I would watch them on ROTI and from the past day, there is no chemistry there. It seems like Dakota settled, and Sam is sad that he knows she did".

Sam's facial expressions grew a lot more soft, as Dakota just nodded her head "Who said that?", with Josh pointing to a careless Duncan.

She turned to the punk and addressed "Okay. I will say this; I did not settle for Sam. If I wanted to settle and live the high life, I would have went for Lightning. I have had plenty of people who would try to buy me out, arrange a marriage to me just so they can get my money and my cooch, and it honestly broke me. Not only has Sam been the only one who understood me from the very beginning and the only one there for me when I was Dakotazoid, but he has showed me what a better place this world is".

LeShawna agreed as she added "It is unfair to judge a couple by how the two people look, or if they are extremely different. That is what people said about Harold and I. You two should know that" throwing a passive aggressive tone with it.

"No one thinks you settled LeShawna. Harold is CLEARLY the best you could ever do" the criminal jabbed, causing LeShawna to get up, but was held back by her boyfriend and Geoff.

Sam added "I believe what she means is that it is clear Courtney settled for you, when her and Scott did not work out."

The CIT turned to the gamer in an intimidating matter getting close to his face as se seethed "You don't know SHIT about what happened with Scott and I. I actually treat Duncan with RESPECT unlike your green-haired famewhore who you pay to be your girlfriend. How about you two become normal before you ever criticize anyone's relationship".

Both Sam and Dakota got up angrily and aggressively walking towards her "You don't know who you are dealing with Courtney. I WILL go Dakotazoid on your ass" making the CIT fall on her butt. Her and her boyfriend had to be pulled back to their seats, and Courtney was going to go over there, but was pulled back.

Josh enjoyed the results of what happened, as they showed some emotion "I am glad that this happened. When some of you defended yourselves and heard what others thought of you, it shows how much you care about what others think of you, and how much you value your other. It was it interesting to watch. This was a good first group session. I am gonna do a couples session for one of you later tonight, and maybe an individual session or two. You are free to leave", which everyone quickly did so.

* * *

Mike and Zoey locked themselves in their rooms, but a knock was heard. Zoey rolled her eyes, as she did not wan anyone in "Don't let them in babe", still hurt from what happened in the board room.

"I have to see who it is" he told her, as he got off their bed to open the door, seeing that it is Dakota and Sam. He opened the door fully to allow them in.

She tried to fight off her anger "That was SO not cool what you did Sam. How could you join in...in the attack?".

Dakota walked over to comfort the poor girl who looked like she would crumble in tears any second "Zoey, that board room meeting was not easy for ANY of us. It is harder on us because the TDI crew are sticking together and isolating us. You signed up for this, so you knew what to expect."

Sam explained "I did not mean to come off harsh when I said that. I haven't really saw you two talk to each other on the island. It is either Zoey crying about you having sex with Anne Maria and you freaking out, or you two complimenting the heck out of each other to everyone else. We were on different teams, so when I DID see you two, it was always separately. I never said you two never really talked to one another, which I am sure you had in private."

"We need to stick together. We are not going to get emotional support from the TDI members, and we are decent with one another. We need emotional support. It would be nice for all of us to become close" spoke the ambiguously tanned man.

Dakota knew he was right "You are right. It would have been nice for a of us to be friendly with one another beforehand, but we have 19 more days here. A lot is going to happen, and a lot is going to go down with each couple".

* * *

_Josh explained "I knew that there were many couples that were upset about the messy first group meeting. Apparently, Bridgette and Geoff were the most upset, and I found how they handled their criticism to be the most interesting. I want to get to the root of their issues"_

The blonde couple looked tired and ready to rest as they waited Josh to speak "So, what do you think of the home so far?"

"I really like the hot tub. It would have been nice if we were by the beach" which could only come from Bridgette. Her husband just responded with a nod.

Josh started the session "Yeah, I heard what you two did in the tub this morning. Anyways, I noticed you two were very annoyed and irritated with what the others had to say about you two, though most of the time we say you two on the show, all you did was make out and fuck".

The 24 year old became extremely defensive "Let me say this clearly. I know people might have found me stupid of weird from what I have said today, but it annoys me when people think we are so shallow to only engage in sexual intercourse".

"Why does it bother you so much Geoff?"

"Well, I am a very easy-going guy, and seen as the party guy. Party guys are known or stereotyped to be shallow, dumb stoners who only cares about sex, partying, and drugs. I guess it is because of the reputation of my family".

Josh knew that he hit an important note when his family was brought up, so he questioned "Your family, huh? Tell me about your family".

"I only have 4 older brothers. All of them tried to get a job with MTV, but failed, and most of them ended up becoming junkies. My mother and father were so laid back and careless with everything; including their marriage and family" he carefully explained, not trying to offer too much.

Bridgette lashed out in annoyance "What does his underwhelming family have to do with us being sexually attracted to one another? Too attracted to many outsiders?"

He decided to focus his attention on Bridgette "I remember you being a lot more positive, upbeat, and optimistic but to answer your question, it does because maybe the way he has been raised has influenced him to be overly sexual. I am curious as to why you act overly sexual as well? Is it because you possibly have no father figure and using Geoff to get some male affection? Is it because you were taught that pleasing a man is more important? Did you go through some traumatic experience?".

"Well, I have never spoken to my father. I have seen him when him and my mother were going through court, and I know he still lives in the same city I do. I still do not understand how this relates to people thinking we bone too much. We like having sex with one another" she assured him with irritation.

Josh took some frantic notes, trying to remember what they both just said. The two shared a glance as they were curious as to why Josh was looking like a mad man as he wrote. The grown man put his notes to the side and finally came to a consensus.

"This all makes sense. You both are so lustful and dependent on one another because neither of you really for the affection you needed from your family. You both have this huge void in you, and you both cover yourselves and act like everything is fine, and even constantly make out to take away from the fact that there are deeper issues. People called you shallow because you both intentionally put up a front to not lose it. Your desperate attempts to be level headed is why people call you shallow. That is the end of this session".

* * *

Everyone was in the living room, as they had nothing else to do before they would go to bed. "What are we going to do now?" asked Harold.

Everyone thought for a moment before Sam offered "Why don't we watch Total Drama All Stars for old time sake? Everyone hated watching it as much as we hated filming it".

Many "Sure"s and "Why not"s were heard, and Dakota popped in the TDAS disk.

The first episode was playing, but no one paid too much attention to it, as they all started loosening up "Ugh, I can't believe I returned to that crud season for Gwen. Look where that mess got me" Duncan complained, with Courtney patting his shoulder.

"Well, she has been out of our lives for 5 years now. I could never understand why she was so emotional, irrational, and indecisive."

LeShawna could not believe how delusional this couple is, and defended her friend "How about because her boyfriend of 2 years was only using her to make his ex crazy and jealous, and her friend only used her as an ally and stabbed her in the back. Did we watch the same show?"

Zoey hated to agree with LeShawna (especially after what happened earlier in the day), but she did "LeShawna is right. As I was literally a witness of all of this happened, you both took advantage of her. At least she is happy with Trent. I am sure that Mike and I had the toughest season", which made her husband sad of the events that took place.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for everything that happened in that season. I should have told everyone about Mal, and I should have gotten to the problem beforehand" the AS winner apologized.

Duncan was still bitter and wary about Mike,since he did something traumatizing to him when he was in prison "Let's get off that topic. How did you (the ones who did not compete in this season) feel about not being in?"

Harold bragged "Well, my lovely lady and I was on a farewell tour for the Drama Brothers, and we got to go to so many places. We traveled all over Asia".

"It was awesome my girls. I got some sexy kimonos from Japan that my man LOVES, the food is delicious; almost as good as soul food. The spas were fabulous, and it was nice to see my H-Bomb in his atmosphere. We need to go there in the summer baby" the homegirl sighed, recalling the memories before she snuggled closer in his arms.

Dakota bitterly mumbled "I was in and out of the hospital the entire summer for my condition, but I would rather be there than back with that moronic Chris. I am so glad that the lawsuit is going under way".

Zoey truly felt bad for what happened with Dakota, and seeing it happen right in front of her. She also felt bad for snubbing her all those years ago "I hope I am not insensitive for asking, but what went on with that? I know the deposition and stuff must have been hard. And we all know Chris will lie, deny, and tamper to get away with things"

The Milton sighed as she explained "Well, the execs and interns gave me some definite proof that will work against him. He cannot get away with it, especially with it being filmed, and who knows what was filmed that did not make it into the show. Anyways, what did you two lovebirds do during TDAS?"

Bridgette explained "Well, we got engaged, and it was perfect. I always go for a 4 am surfing; usually gone for about an hour or so. When I came back to shore, the sun was rising, and the lighting hit Geoff so beautifully. I found him on a knee with a ring out. He proposed, and I did not even let him finish as I pounced on him. We spent most of the time with family" caressing his thigh.

He smiled from the memory "I was thinking about it for over a year, but we were 18, and I did not want to pressure about her. I had a final conversa...conversation with my father about not letting the one carry away, so I popped the question before she could get away. We also got a pilot for our talk show. It was nice to just think about things that had nothing to do with the stress of competition. They all laughed, and continued to talk, completely ignoring the fifth season playing on the screen.

_Harold confessed "You know, after a hard day, it is nice for all of us to remininse and to joke about our times on TD. I think we all realize that in a way, we are going through this together. We have a drama-loving therapist, 10...I mean...8 strong personalities, 5 dysfunctional couples all living in the same home. Craziness will take place."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well that is Day 2 of 21. There is somewhat if a separation between the TDI and ROTI cast, because of their experiences filming. Something about Geoff's family really affected his relationship with Bridgette that will be looked deeper into. Which couple do you think will eventually break up? Who knows. There will be an argument between a couple next chapter. Thanks for reading and have a blessed day.**


	3. Day 3

Josh entered the kitchen to see that the tension between everyone was at a minimum "Hey everyone. It is...weird that you all are somewhat peaceful. I heard from security that you all got along last night. What happened?"

"We talked about Total Drama All Stars. We just clowned it and Chris" revealed Duncan.

"And the others who did not compete bragged about their fabulous experience that they did as Mike, Zoey, Sam, Dunky, and I were filming the most torturous season. Fun" the CIT bitterly added.

Leshawna twirled her hair as she continued to rub in "The 5 of you DID sign the dotted contract to return to that season. Yall have no one to blame but yourselves".

Everyone looked at their therapist as he was deep in thought "Oh no, we should be worried" H-Bomb spoke.

Josh sat down, just figuring out what will be their next topic " just fund my next topic to talk to you about. You all were brought together by the show Total Drama. I know how it is to be a famous couple, and having it play out all through the public, but you all were teens. I want each of you to explain to me how it was to be a teen supercouple."

Mike explained "It was hard. When Zoey and I got together and when ROTI aired, there was the Love Triangle spectacle. The media spat out so many rumors about me faking my MPD, that Mike hooked up with Anne Maria, and there were many vicious things that were thrown out in the media. A good amount of them did not like Zoey and I as a couple".

"And then when ROTI finished airing, we met one another's family, and it...just did not work. Everyone was judging us, and I remember having my home getting egged several times. This especially happened during TDAS. Award shows were the worst, as people would whisper things,and the paps would hassle us so much. When we eloped, we were officially deemed Total Drama's Worst couple" Zoey revealed.

Courtney took it as nothing "I remember when Scott and I were deemed as The Worst Total Drama Couple in the same magazine. It means nothing. I remember when Duncan and Gwen was there, and when Duncan and I was considered that as well".

Josh wanted to send a dig "Well, have you ever thought that the couples that you or Duncan ended up with was one time deemed as the worst couple because of you...and Duncan...as individuals? Neither of you can handle relationships well".

Duncan got defensive by Josh's need to stir things up "Listen, can't we have a fucking conversation without this failed therapist trying to stir the drama for ratings. Who gives a crap when a bunch of people that do not know us call us unstable, the worst couple, and toxic? They are not the ones that had to suffer each and ever day in the relationship. The media is the reason why so many of us had to break up and to get together" with many nodding their heads.

His friend Geoff backed him up "Yeah. When Bridgette and I started filming the aftermaths, the media chewed us up for constantly making out, and they were super into everyone's business, with production selling stories to garner interest in the show. Stories being leaked was hurting us a lot. There was no privacy between the two of us, which started our rollercoaster for breaking up and making up. Then when they would capture a pic of me signing a female's autograph on their body, the blogs and news would turn it into me having a threesome with 2 other women. It tore us apart"

"We did have our own issues, but the media made it bigger than it ever was. We only became consistent again when TDWT was finished off, and we were off Total Drama. We became a lot more secure with our relationship, and things went smoothly. As you all know, we got our own talk show, which just finished it's third season. We used the media that were so on us to have a mini-series about our wedding, and to garner our talk show" the surfer explained proudly, as she wrapped her arm around her husband and they started to cuddle.

Zoey and Mike realized that the ones they don't like (Harold and LeShawna), and wanted to know their experience with being a couple on media "So, what about you two Harold and Leshawna?"

"Well, my sugar honey broke up with me because her hood friends would make fun of her" Harold seethed, causing her to smack him.

He rolled his eyes, and rubbed his arm "It is true. Anyways, we were never officially together until the end of TDWT, though we have slept with one another and went out on dates MANY times. Blogs (mostly Sierra) just speculated whether we were together or not. There was also that dumb PR move she did with Tyler to pretend to be a couple, so they can go on all those reality shows".

"Well, you got so mad when you thought Tyler and I was dating. It was nice to know that you cared about me, especially after what w went through in TDA" His luscious told.

Sam explained "Well, it was different for us because we were never the main couple of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and Dakota was Dakotazoid when the season was airing, so whenever we were seen in public, we were made fun of, and scrutinized. We kept on getting letters from scientists and government officials. I was already an ugly loser, so we were already looked down upon."

She continued "It was horrible. We caught more attention from scientists and politicians. I have had lawsuits thrown at me because of this, and politicians trying to...take...me...out"as she starts sobbing. "Ìt...hasn`t...been...easy...I HATE Chris" before getting up to go to her room.

Sam followed her "Wait for me" but she pushed him to the floor "I DON`T need you to be on my ass 24/7. I don`t need a fricking fan on me all the damn time" before running off. As he got up, everyone watched him in shock and concern.

"Is your relationship always like this?" asked Mike, as he helped Sam bruise off. The redhead gave a blank look for a few seconds before responded "She doesn`t push me, but we have been very distant. I think she blames this on me".

"Dude, you need to stand up for yourself. Dakota is gonna run all over you if you don`t out a foot down" Duncan told him.

_"Honey, I have seen some relationships fail, and some relationships that make absolutely no sense, and Dakota and Sa__m fit that. I am not saying they will break up, but the way they interact is extremely weird`" confessed LeShawna._

_Harold nodded his head to the confessional "That was cold Dakota. She puts on an image and a front because she is a cold-hearted bitch. I have met those type of chicks, and you want to avoid them. Their hearts are as stone as their silicone asses"._

Josh found it the perfect time to announce his plans for them for the day "Well, it is still about 10:30 in the morning. I want you all to grow a better bond with one another, as you will be here for another 18 days. The producers and I thought it was a good idea for you all to go the beach tonight to have a welcome jam. It would be great to see how you all party, and interact with other people. Sam, I would like to have a private session with you...now"

* * *

Sam and Josh went into his office to prepare their session, with them sitting in their perspective seats "You seem like a quiet one. Were you always like this? I want to hear about your upbringing".

Sam revealed "Well, I was born to parents from 2 wealthy families. They are actually the famous Bill and Shirley Wilson who both were grandkids or somehow related to the people who started the Justice League comics. I am a middle child, with an older sister and a younger brother. The way my family was, was that you need to put on a show of shut up and hide".

Josh raised his eyebrows as he took interesting notes "That is an interesting way to grow up. I know that by being the son of famous people or a famous family, your reputation needs to not be tarnished. How did they carry this through?"

"Well, we had to go to MANY events and premiers, whether it was for superhero movies, TV pilots, a signing, etc. They wanted us to look our best...like Superman, and Wonder Woman. Clearly, I do not fit that" the redhead claimed sadly.

"Now I am getting a deeper understanding of how you and Dakota have a deeper connection. Why did you never reveal any of this in your bios or on the show" Josh the therapist wondered.

Sam looked down, was he spoke lowly "I have not mentioned them because...be...because they did not want me to. They did not want their rep to be tarnished to have a fat, geeky gamer freak representing them in the game. It...it is embarrassing to constantly be neglected, and I...I feel like Dakota is acting like them"

Josh watched the young adult almost break down, and had a good feeling that he never told this to his girlfriend yet "Wow, I feel bad that you feel so underwhelmed and I confident in yourself. I think you need to tell Dakota that is how she makes you feel. That will be good enough for now".

_Josh spoke in a confessional "I could always tell from watching the show that Sam is not a confident guy, but I thought it was out of school life and such. I wasn't expecting him to be part of a...an established family. He has been used to being told that he sucks, will never amount to anything, and to be neglected. He needs to have confidence and faith in himself, but he puts that confidence and faith that he would have on Dakota"._

* * *

The guys were in the game room, Geoff and Duncan playing pool, with the rest mindlessly watching television "So Harold, it has been all over the blogs that you are starting a solo album? I know you have been writing for 5 years, so what is up with that?" asked the guy suffering from MPD.

Harold swayed his head, knowing the cameras were on him "I have been working on something. I also run 3 spots of Steve's learning camp, with LeShawna. We love helping with the children, keeping them off the streets. I heard that you are running an orphanage. You two are easily the most famous of the ROTI cast, and neither of you, and even Sam really capitalized on it".

Sam interjected "Well, there is not much to capitalize off of when we are seen second to the first generation, and were on the show for 1-2 years" with Mike nodding his head "The fans never really liked us".

Duncan's voice was heard as he continued to play pool with his bud "That is because y'all were boring duds, except for Zoey and Scott. You had 13 episodes, and with the way Dakotazoid and the insane things happening since you joined, it is no suprise".

Mike grew some balls, as he was getting annoyed with Duncan's lip "This coming from the All Star who got arrested on air, and is STILL on trial for his many crimes. Are you mad that a ROTI cast member is considered the ultimate a star? Harold was right about everything he said about you" shocking some of the guys.

_"Awwww no dude. Why do people continue to sass up to my boy Duncan. It will never end well. Mike should have kept his little kid pants on" the party guy sighed._

The criminal dropped his pool stuff and walked up to Mike angrily "No one gives a FUCK about All Stars. It amazes me how someone so dumb and ridiculous can actually think they are the shit. YOU have fucked SO MANY people in jail, and hurt so many. You are a fraud and a joke" with him grabbing the boy by his shirt.

Mike was frazzled, as he swung around "G..GET OFF ME. You KNOW that was Mal. Who are you to talk about someone being dumb and ridiculous. You think being a criminal is cool; NO ONE THINKS YOU ARE COOL. NOT EVEN GEOFF"

The mentioned nodded his head "Not cool dude". Harold did not like where this was going "Duncan, lay off Mike. For god's sake, there is no reason to get all up in his grill".

"Shut up Harold. He was just dissing your girl yesterday, and now you are still sticking up for this blank slate who's trynna get a personality by opening up his gap-toothed mouth" Duncan hissed through his teeth, hoisting Mike up higher. Sam just sat back, knowing getting involved will not be good.

"I dont give a crap about either of you, but you are out of control Duncan" which came from Harold. Lucky for Mike, Courtney strutted in the room, with her hands on her hips, scolding Duncan with her glare "Duncan, there is no need for this; right now. I want you to be there when I choose our clothing for tonight".

Duncan instantly dropped Mike on the floor, as everyone laughed at him being such a wuss to Courtney "Shut up all of you. Mike, you are lucky. I know who you are; REMEMBER THAT" and leaves with the boys still laughing at him.

* * *

LeShawna and Bridgette were getting ready, and putting on jewelry "Do you like this Bridgette?"

The surfer finished putting on her earrings, and looked at LeShawna "You look really hot girl. You definitely look different with the weight loss. I still did not see anything wrong with your old figure".

"Girl, I needed to do something for me. I still have my figure, but I needed to up my A game" she responded.

A phone was heard, and Bridgette picked it up, revealing "It is Heather and she sent a text. I never knew you two communicated", but clearly realized that something was fishy with this.

"That is not my phone. It is Harold's" spitting out with venom as she snatched the phone out of Bridgette's hand, and read the text out loud "Hey Harold. I am so glad that you contacted me again. Though things did not turn out like I expected, and I missed having conversations with you. I need you to meet with me without your fat girlfriend soon" angry almost instantly.

Bridgette did not know what to do "So, what are you going to do with this?"

"He was not supposed to communicate with that heifer again. He wants to play, I can play too" she declared, boldly left the room.

_LeShawna confessed "If Harold wants to play games, and disrespect me by texting that STI known as Heather, well two can play that game. I...cannot even BELIEVE he would go there, especially after all the things she tried to do to ruin me and my relationship with him"_

* * *

Josh managed to get Courtney and Duncan go to his office to start their session. Courtney was optimistic and excited, as Duncan was visibly annoyed with the whole thing "I just hope we get this over with".

Josh started "You know, when I read on In Touch 2-3 years ago about the two of you getting back together, and under the circumstances, it fascinated me. Before we discuss how you two got back together, I want to hear about the 2 years between then and TDAS".

Courtney described where she was in those years "Those were honestly some lonely times. After All Stars, I found myself talking to no one from the show, my family distanced themselves, and I just put more work in my law degree. It was honestly one of the most depressing moments of my life. I realized that I screwed things up with quite a few people. When I heard about the internship, it was something to look forward to, and it gave me some happiness as to where I wanted to be".

"What do you mean by screwed up?" asked the therapist.

"I have pushed away Bridgette as we lost contact in TDWT, I ruined my friendship with Gwen, and I became so...irrational that it was scary. While...I have DEFINITELY been wronged by many people, it turned me into a person I did not recognize." she revealed.

"What about you Duncan?" Josh asked.

He crossed his arms as he muttered angrily "You and everyone knows where I was in those 2 years. I was in jail from blowing Chris' mansion".

Josh noticed that there was sadness on Duncan's face as he gazed off "You have some regrets. I can see that you realize that it is the biggest mistake you made in your life; right?"

Duncan went out of his trance, and revealed "A...absolutely. I was so big into rebellion just to prove that I am a tough kid, because my parents did not think so when I was younger. I realized that it is not worth it when I went to prison. I witnessed some...terrible things. I had NO ONE visit me. Not my family, not DJ, not Gwen, and not Geoff. I was lonely, just like she was. When I saw her come to visit, things just went right".

"I need I take some notes" the former Celebrity Manhunt assured them, as he grabbed his notebook and frantically wrote. The couple looked at one another, not knowing where this is going.

Continuing to write, he told them "It seems like you two got together from loneliness. You both were depressed and in a tough period in your life. While this could make you two relate to one another even more, it could be colossal as well. With your pattern, and the desperation you both seemed to be at when you got together might make things worse for you two, as you will either be more clingy to one another, or just grow more resentful and angry".

_"What? There is the therapist Josh that clearly wants to help, and there is the Celebrity Manhunt Josh, willing to stir up drama just to boot ratings, and I am sniffing the one from the latter. Duncan and I WILL last" the CIT angrily lashed in the confessional._

_Duncan rolled his eyes "This is why I did not want us to be on this show. I don't need no one that I especially don't know telling me that my relationship is going to fail. _

* * *

_Josh explained "The whole purpose of them going to the beach party is to see how they act and interact in public, especially in a party atmosphere._

The 5 couples arrive at the beach party (which has a decent sized crowd). "There are no good songs on right now. Mama is gonna get her and Harold a drink" LeShawna stated as she winked at her boyfriend, before asking "You wanna come Bridgette?"

"Sure. I'll be back babe" the surfer said before giving her husband a kiss and running off with her friend.

"This party is so lame. Just a bunch of drunks grinding on one another. It will be fun watching everyone look like a fool. Come on Duncan" Courtney called out as she looked around to find that he is gone. "Does anyone know where Duncan is?" to only see him running off with Zoey, causing a frown on her face.

_"I don't trust him with girls. Being cheated on, especially on INTERNATIONAL TV is the most embarrassing moment I had to live through. Whenever we go out, his ego increases, and it gives him a high when other girls talk to him" Courtney vented in her confessional._

Zoey and Duncan were playfully dancing, as she complimented him "You are such a great dancer Duncan. No wonder why Courtney and Gwen gawked about you all day long" blushing.

Inflated from the confidence boost, he flirted "Of course they do. I am a whole lotta fun. You are looking good as well. Since when did you become so stripperific with your dancing?"

She blushed, as she was extremely flattered "Thank you. I was like this for a while. I had to learn A LOT to keep him away from Anne Maria" as she continued to dance.

_Zoey confessed in the confessional "When we were in TDAS, Duncan and I bonded quickly, and became friends. We would always dance, crack jokes, have fun. We do more than play video games and read, which I cannot say the same for when I hang out with Cameron and Mike"._

"What the hell is he doing with her? And why is she letting him dance on her like that?" Mike nervously chanted.

Harold eyes the frazzled boy as he asked "Has she ever cheated before?"

He shook his head "N...no...no. But I know Duncan is a player. S...she said that he was fun and charming once when we were in an argument. She is drifting off".

"Well, maybe you should do something, but you should wait, just to see if he does not make a move on her" Harold assured.

_Harold confessed "Duncan is a scrub, loser, criminal, player, and many other things, but even I know that he is not dumb enough to hit it, quit it, or wife it with Zoey. GOSH"._

LeShawna and Bridgette were having drinks and dancing, as they spoke "I am glad that you are not letting the texts stress you" which came from the blonde.

LeShawna twirled her hair, as she responded "Well, instead of getting mad, I have decided to get even. There are MANY hot guys that I can easily talk to" smirking.

Bridgette knew that this would only cause trouble "Oh no, please don't do it. You know Harold will only get mad", which was too late, because her loud friend grabbed her, and dragged her to speak to 2 Latin friends.

_Bridgette confessed "I have sen first hand, how LeShawna and Harold play these games with one another, and they blow the hell up. Having to cheer her up after things pop off is an ugly sight. She did this with Justin and Alejandro on the show"._

Dakota was walking to the table, where Sam was speaking to Mike and Harold, sitting beside him, and nudging him "Sam. I wanna dance. Come with me".

Sam looked at her and continued listening to Harold, who was talking about Call of Duty. She grabbed his arm "Sam, I am talking to you. I WANT to dance".

He continued to ignore her; still annoyed at today's events, where she was tugging his arm more aggressively, getting more angry. He was trying to pull away, which took a lot, but he eventually aggressively broke off her grip "STOP this Dakota. I don't want to be around you. Let me be by myself, like you were by yourself today. Go get the attention you starve of from someone else",

She was shocked and appalled by his behavior "Why are you being so cold to me? I would never treat you like this." with Mike and Harold trying not to make eye contact.

"Dakota, go to sleep. Take a mud mask, let me be for tonight. Good night" turning his shoulder away from her and continued the conversation he was having beforehand "So, where were we?" as she walked away, and into her room.

_Dakota was trying not to tear up "I... I am trying not to cry. I feel like he is doing this to make himself a victim. I did not like how he was "turning up" in front of the guys. It was a slap in the face to me. I don't have time to pick up his pieces, or for him to wipe my ass all the time."_

* * *

An Hour later

Zoey and Duncan were continuing to talk and laugh, with Mike growing more and more frustrated, but trying not to show it. Courtney was taking another shot as she watched them "WOOO. That is a good hit baby. I feel sooo good" as she tamed her hair.

Geoff was sitting beside Courtney, watching her take shot after shot "Uh, Courtney. As a professional party dude, but you need to tone it down" trying to take the drink away, but she clutches onto it.

"NO. I need me some drinks after that tramp is trying to make my move. He is looking sexy though" hissing the last part, as she fixed herself before getting up "I am gonna go up there". She struggled to get up and walk straight, and avoided Geoff grabbing her.

Duncan was laughing with Zoey on the dance floor as Courtney strutted sexily and drunkingly towards him "I...I need to have a word with you", only making him smirk.

When she was with them, she flicked her finger in Zoey's face obnoxiously and declared "YOU need to hop off my man. YOUR prickly-haired husband is about to blow his top. SHO AWAY" flicking Zoey off, causing the redhead to awkwardly walk away from them.

He saw her angry face, and knew that he was not on her good side "Aww, I am in trouble. What did I do now?" which only caused her to put her hands on her waist, which he found to be extremely sexy.

Her angry glare sent shivers all over him, good and bad "You know, you are looking really good today" seductively moving closer to her as he wiggles his eyebrows.

She wanted to play hard to get, so she turned her away from him "I wanted to spend time with you at this party, but you were off with...her, so you are going to have to wait and..."being cut off by him grabbing her waist and pulling her to him, forcing their lips to collide.

_Courtney confessed in her confessional "Do I trust Duncan with other women...hell no. Do I think Zoey is thirsty...like she never tasted a liquid before. But I wanted some attention, and he was willing to give it to me, so...we made out for...who knows how long"._

The couple engaged in a sloppy, heated make-out session, right in front of everyone else, with him groping her ass, causing her to clutch onto his muscular body "Mmmhmmm Courtney. You taste so good" as he lifted her legs around his waist, and carried her to a private area.

Geoff had not seen Bridgette in a while, and asked aloud "Does anyone know where my wife is?".

Harold muttered "She is with LeShawna, who I have not spent time with all night. I am gonna get her. You wanna come?", with the blonde nodding.

The pair got up and walked through the crowd and the party, to see them talking to two guys "Ooh, you are into football? I heard some good things about what those football players know about" joked the ghetto girl, with the guys laughing.

The one talking to LeShawna caressed her side as he seductively hissed "We are very firm, handy, and crafty with our hands, and we have good stamina as well" and groped her right buttcheek. LeShawna's eyes widened in shock with Bridgette gasping "You are taking it too far", with the guys only chuckling.

Harold's eyes squinched in anger, as blood ran through his veins as his woman did not do anything about it, and encouraged the conversation "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" catching her (and others) attention.

She was shook, and frightened "Harold, it is not wh...Where are you going?" as he angrily turned away from her and walked from the party.

He just started yelling as he stormed away from the party "DON'T EVER MOTHER FUCKING TRY ME WITH THAT BULLSHIT", causing many people's attention, who just watched the scene unfold.

LeShawna had to run to him to catch up, having to yell to get his attention "I AM TRYING TO TALK TO YOU. LISTEN" grabbing his arm to turn him around.

He tried to pull away, but she had a good grip on him, and finally forced a good pull away from her, causing her to almost fall "How DARE YOU disrespect me like that. Flirting with that beach buff like that, in front of EVERYONE AND THE CAMERAS. Totally classless" stating before walking off, to only cause her to turn him around and point in my face .

"Don't you DARE call me classless, and you are the one who made a HUGE ass scene, yelling the place. And I was NOT flirting with him. DON'T act like I was doing worse than what you have been doing to Heather" making his eyes widen in shock.

_Harold spoke in the confessional "Yes, I have texted Heather here and there. I do not see what the big deal was. I have never flirted with Heather or purposely piss me off. What a trashy move. Don't dish it if you can't take it, so if you are bothered by a text she sent me, you should not be flirting with a random stranger"._

He started to move with his hand "You are STILL on that? It happened 2 years ago LeShawna" only causing her to shake her hand in anger.

"LIAR. She texted you this afternoon, right before the party. I told her AND you that I do not want you two communicating ever again. Especially when she tried to sleep with you. This is the biggest slap in the face to me. The tramp that has been out to get me FROM DAY ONE, and she has bashed you MANY TIMES. DON'T throw stones if you have a glass home" she preached.

He chuckled "This coming from the one who loves to play chess and checkers with people's feelings. This is a pattern with you. You flirted with Justin, and the same thing to Alejandro, and CLEARLY did it when that nimrod to punish me. This is your pattern LeShawna. OWN YOUR SHIT".

She became extremely insulted and furious with his accusation, and lost it "I DON'T EVEN PLAY CHESS. YOU DO. YOU own your shit"

He sighed before making his statement "You know what, I will. I own up to the fact that I fell in love with someone who is ungrateful, bitter, does not love me, resents me, and is a phony fraud and rat who is as calculating and trashy because you are ashamed of yourself as Heather said, who knows a hell of a lot more about me than you d..." to only get slapped in the face extremely hard to the point that he fell on the floor, her hovering over him, tears ready to fall from her face.

_LeShawna was crying in her confessional "I...am hurt. I feel...so disrespected, cheated...and he has said some of the most hurtful things that I ever heard c...come from his mouth. I d...don't know if I could do...do..." and broke down in tears and hiccups._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you to all who have read and commented on this story. I am sorry I took so long to update it, and I will try to update quicker. **


	4. Day 4

_ Zoey confesses in the confessional "It is 4 in the morning, and the entire house is odd. Duncan and Courtney are having sex in the hallway, Harold and Leshawna argued and are still arguing, and Mike and I are very distant. He is mad that I went with Duncan and that he did nothing but talk with Harold and Sam. 4 days, and the tension is already thick"._

It is dawn, and Zoey and Mike are still up, with Mike reading a comic book, and her reading some Tarot cards. Courtney was overheard, with distant desks and stuff grating against the wall, with her moaning, causing Mike and Zoey to groan in discomfort.

Mike grumbled "At least they made up after what he and you did tonight. He is the one getting laid in the hallway, while he disrespected his girlfriend by flirting with you in front of everyone".

Zoey turned to her husband "Mike, stop it right now. It was not a big deal. You never want to dance, and I wanted to catch up with him".

"You two were practically gyrating on one another. You got so mad with the whole Anne Maria situation, and you know how Duncan is..." he spoke before she cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You and Duncan need to stop involving me in your little beef. I don't know what happened in prison, and I am INSULTED that you would compare me to that tramp.. You know what, it is still early, and we will deal with this later. I love you Mike" she assured him as she kissed him innocently, blushing.

He sighed as he sulk in his bead "You know, you are right. I will have a talk with him in the morning. I should not be putting this on you like that. See you in like...3 hours" as they got ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Harold was the first to wake up, and slumped to the living room, and without thinking, he fell on the couch without thinking, realizing too late that someone was on the couch "HEY, YO. That hurts" the low, and raspy voice of Sam was heard under the redhead.

Harold quickly got up, shocked and embarrassed that he unknowingly sat on someone "Woah, sorry Sam. What are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

"Well you know that Dakota let the party to go to bed, right?" with Harold nodding. Sam continued "Well, when we all came back home and you all went your separate ways, I was locked out of the room by her so I ended up sleeping here. I woke up every once in a while because Duncan and Courtney were having sex all over the house, causing me to wake up every once in a while. What the hell happened with you and LeShawna last night?"

Harold grunted at the event "So, LeShawna and Bridgette abandoned everyone at the party early on the party by dancing with a bunch of tanned men on steroids the entire time. When Geoff and I went to get them, I lost it when I saw one of them grab her ass. I LOST IT and started yelling the place. She chased after me, I pulled her off. We went at it about the men, and then something about Heather. She eventually slapped me to the ground, and everyone crowded around. I ran to our room, and locked her out".

* * *

LeShawna slept on the couch in Bridgette and Geoff's room and was talking to her friend, as it was clear that she was crying "I...I was so upset with him. How DARE HE disrespect me like that. He said...I can not even believe he compared me to that malnutritionist, opportunistic tramp. I don't even know if I will be able to keep myself composed if I stay here".

"LeShawna, I have to be honest; you played a HUGE part of this. If you went and talked to Harold before the party, instead pf purposely flirt with those men, you and him would not be in this situation. Have you learned NOTHING since we were teenagers" lectured the surfer girl, with her friend shocked that she was being so blunt.

She was a bit angry, but deep down inside, she knows Bridgette was right "I am not willing to forgive and forget this situation easily. I think we need some space. How are things with you and Geoff?".

"Well, we were outside for a good while, and I could tell he was more than mad about what happened, but he never really said anything about it. I have a feeling that today will be a mess" the surfer girl said.

* * *

Everyone is sitting in the living room,waiting for Josh to arrive. When he finally did, he had a big old smile on his face "Good morning couples, and welcome to Day 4 on your journey. I looked over the footage of last night`s party, and as a talk show host, it was really juicy and will boost ratings, but as a therapist, I am concerned for many of you couples. Who wants to explain first?"

Dakota sniffled, as she realized that this would be her chance and spoke up "I...I was s...so hurt from Sam`s actions last night. I wanted to dance, and he just...snubbed me; embarrassing me in front of everyone, and for everyone to see. I don't know why he is acting like this. Then I became angry, and I could not believe that he did not even pay attention to the one he loves...for almost 24 HOURS. I would NEVER humiliate you like that Sam" before she broke down in tears.

Many people were giving her weird glances, not sure if she was putting on a show. Geoff decided to take it upon himself and spoke "Dakota, we have been here for 3 days ans you have been harsh. Yesterday, you threw him on the floor. Maybe he was still mad at that"

_Dakota went into the confessional to complain "I appreciate what Geoff is trying to do, but who is he to speak up for Sam? My man has NO issue telling me what an issue is. And this is coming from the man who clowned his wife time after time on their show and TD Aftermaths, calling other girls are hotter than her. Perfect person to take advice from"._

"Geoff, please don't get involved in things that you don't comprehend or know much about. It is so annoying. Anyways, I was trying to get him to dance with me, and he dismissed me like I was nothing" the Milton said as she got sniffles.

Sam muttered to himself "You were the only who made a scene for the cameras when I did not respond to you", causing her to jerk her neck "PARDON?"

Courtney involved herself "No one cares about Dakota and Sam. My night was a bit stressful, since the non-personality Zoey was gyrating on my boyfriend like a low class hooker, while she spent NO time with her husband, until I had to force her away from him. What type of person would disrespect her husband, and her "friend's" relationship like that?" causing Duncan, Zoey and Mike to look at her in shock.

Zoey went after Courtney "I was SO not gyrating my goodies on your man like a hooker. And JUST because I am not a mean, spiteful, hateful, resentful, selfish, opportunist does not man I have no personality. Seriously, what happened to you? You were at least decent in TDI. Mike, I was not that bad, was I?" with his facial expressions giving her the answer "You are honestly mad about this?"

"You know I was Zoey. You spent your entire evening with a punkass instead of your husband for 4 years. I did not like the way he was flirting with you, I did not like the way he moved on you, and I did not like how you LET HIM handle you like that. Do you have NO respect for relationships Duncan?" he spat with venom.

Duncan rolled his eyes in annoyance from Mike and the entire situation "Shut up and pop a pill. It is clear that your multiple personalities are going haywire. Oh wait, you probably faked that bullshit as well so you would have a personality for Total Drama. It was not serious".

_Geoff was in his confessional and recalling "There has been this tension between Mike and Duncan since Day 1. I know it is more than what meets the eye because in TDAS, Duncan was more of a coward than my good bud DJ ever was around him, and now, they have been sending jabs at one another for days. What the hell is the deal?"_

Many were disgusted with that comment "That was so not cool dude", with Duncan retorting "I don't care Geoff. This joke wants to act like he has balls, but probably has seeds instead".

Sam went to stand up for Mike "You never answered Mike's question about respecting relationships" with Duncan refusing to answer the question.

Josh decided to switch gears I know the most issues went with Harold and LeShawna last night. What were you two arguing about, and what caused it to get physical?"

LeShawna bitterly explained "Harold decided to communicate with the Reality Show tramp known as Heather, when he KNOWS he was not supposed to be. The bitch has tried to break up my relationship countless times, conspired with Alejandro ways to split Harold and I apart, and she tried to drug him to rape him" causing everyone but Harold to gasp "I am not lying, and that is all that will be said here. If you want to host a couples meeting then fine, but I am not going to address it here anymore".

Harold grunted "Of course not, because you don't want to fess up that you are insane for resorting to violence, and always likes to deflect the real issue".

Josh and everyone can feel the thick tension between Harold and LeShawna "I will definitely need to do that"

* * *

The ROTI cast were in Mike and Zoey's room, with Zoey complaining "Courtney is really getting on my last nerves. So are LeShawna and Harold. I don't know hwy they have to be so obnoxious about everything".

Dakota added " I did not like that Geoff was getting involved in other people's business when no one asked for it. Him and Bridgette are always trying to stir the pot. They did it on the aftermaths, and t is getting annoying, right Sam" to only get a snub.

Sam decided to ask Zoey "What I AM curious about is why would you spent an entire night dancing with Duncan, while your husband was mad as hell, and sulking to Harold and I? You cannot blame people for being mad".

"Honestly, I just wanted to reunite with him. It has been 5 seasons since I have seen him, and we have bonded in TDAS when Mike was not available. We were just playfully having fun" she protested.

Dakota is still confused by all of his "Wait. I left early after Sam was being a punk, but what happened with Duncan and Zoey?"

Mike bitterly explained "Zoey and Duncan went to dance from the get go. I was with the guys, and they started dancing provocatively on one another, and he tried to make a move on him. He has been trying to get a rise out of me from Day 1, and I am sick of holding back.

_Zoey confessed in her confessional " I am worried about where this Mike vs Duncan is going. I don't know if it has something to do with Juvie, or whatever, but it puts me in an extremely awkward position. When I am friends with someone, I try to contact them and keep in touch as much as I can, and I am HEAVILY invested in my friendships, and this Mike thing is putting a strain on that. And just to clear things up; I DO NOT WANT DUNCAN"._

* * *

Mike knocked on the office door "Josh, can I come in?"

"Sure" he called out. He watched the scrawny kid sit down in front of him "I can tell that you are still upset about Zoey and Duncan last night. Well, I am available for you to talk for right now".

Mike sat down as he explained "I am getting nervous about Duncan and Zoey. I...I have this feeling that he wants her, and that he will do anything he can to get revenge on me".

Josh looked at him as he asked "Explain your prison experience, and then your experience with relationships".

"Well, I went to juvie for Assault, Battery, and Arson when I was 13. It was technically Mal, but I still had to suffer the consequences, since Mike is the only one on record. When I was Mike, I was a nervous fucking wreck in prison, but for some reason, everyone was afraid of me. Duncan was always overly angry with me, saying that I did something. Then I realized that Mal did something to him" he explained as he started to get angsty, and his face was filled with remorse.

Josh was curious about what caused him to shrivel up like that "What...what is it Mike? Can you tell me?"

Mike snapped for a moment "I CAN'T. It is too embarrassing" with his body trembling. Josh was overly worried for Mike, and knew that he needed a drink, so he grabbed a bottle of water and handed it for him to drink "You need a drink. Can you...then tell me about your family? You never brought them up on the media, on the show, etc".

The tanned man sighed as he spoke about his parents "My mother turned to crack and Meth when I was diagnosed with MPD when I was about 7 years old, and my father was a deadbeat; in and out of prison. I did not have much, and there was a time where I was taken away from my mother. They HATED me for ruining their lives. They were stressed with how I turned out; my father abandoning us when I was diagnosed, and she turned to drugs and blamed me for her mad my father breaking up. Apparently my evil persona Mal was created because my mother would always have men come over and they w...would beat me, and..." started hiccupping.

"I am so sorry to hear that. Is this why you are so needy for love and insecure?" the therapist asked.

"I...I would believe so. Zoey is the first one to accept me for who I am; technically, that was Cameron. They have been really supportive of me, and I have always been the one to screw things up, but now I am scared of Zoey hanging around with...Duncan. I am just uneasy about everything, and my past that I do not want to be reminded of is haunting me,...and he has a mohawk"

_Mike spoke in the confessional "It felt good to reveal that to a therapist, and to the public. I...have only told Cameron and Zoey about this... an...and I hope that p...people understand me more" starting to get emotional._

* * *

The entire TDI crew were swimming in the pool except for Geoff, who was angrily on his phone. Duncan and Harold were fighting in the poo with the three girls swimming around "Bridgette. Why is your husband having the sour face as he is on his phone? You are wearing a two piece, and usually he is all over you" the CIT asked curiously.

Bridgette looked at her husband, who only cursed "Those mother fuckers". Everyone was watching him acting out of character. "I will check on him" she muttered as she swam to the ladder. Her hair was soaking wet as she sexily came out of the tub and walked over to bend over her husband.

He looked at her and muttered "Your abs are more toned then ever. Those other guys were right" and went back to reading some tweets. She saw him clench his jaws angrily, and was a bit put off by his demeanor, causing her to grab his phone and to read what turned out to be a bunch of angry tweets, and gasped.

"What the fuck is Al talking about? What the hell are your "supposed guy friends" talking about? WHY the HELL ARE YOUR BREASTS ON TWITTER?" snapped the blonde, and making everyone turn to them and gasp, with Duncan mentioning "I never knew you had it in you surfer babe", causing Geoff to snap at him "Aw SHUT UP Duncan. Now Bridgette, not ONLY did you let people take pics of your breasts, but why is Al talking about releasing a tape?"

_LeShawna was in the confessional "DAMN Bridge. I knew she had a lot of freak in her, but a tape with Alejandro? And flashing? Girl I love you, but you have been doing a bit too much. Not even I have a tape with Alejandro...I don't think"_

Bridgette was confused as she read it "I don't understand this. So you send a tweet that we were doing well on this show, and post a few pictures, and Al just decides to slander us? He even says that I went to him because you have a small dick and that our talk show was funded by the money your brothers stole from MTV".

"And you saw what your bullshit guy friend Tom posted right? He posted that bullshit photo of you flashing your breasts at a club 2 weeks ago. The dumbass was like "HUH huh huh. This bitch Bridge is so loose; flashing he juicy tits for all the men to see. Apparently Geoff did not know that she was servicing everyone at the bar that night. And more and more of your so called guy friends joined on the hate parade on Twitter. One of them even said that MY PARENTS KILLED THEMSELVES TO GET AWAY FROM ME" he ranted as he took his phone back. Duncan got out of the pool to take his friend inside, who continued to rant "You were DUMB ENOUGH to flash in public and to record a fucking tape. Are you KIDDING ME?"

_"That Justin wanabee Aleheineous has been trying to get back in contact with Bridgette for YEARS. I think it has something to do with his ego; you know, having able to have contact with all the exes you fucked. We have been battling it out through the press and stuff over the years, but he took it way too far" the party dude vented in the confessional. His wife could not bear to look at him "On our last day of filming our talk show; the day before we arrived here, Geoff revealed that Heather and Alejandro are going through a business bankruptcy and possibly filing for a divorce. He started sending strange tweets, and then just snapped when Geoff tweeted something happy about us doing well here. Him and Heather are extremely calculating and I am mortified. My girls and I were out in the club 2 weeks ago, and we were flashing one another for fun"._

Duncan rushed his friend in a room "You need to calm down. You are losing it". "

I do not care. I told those punks to stay away from my wife and to never talk to them. I...I never understand, how people can b...be so; evil" the party guy vented. "Wow; you changed a lot since we were teens. I would have never thought that you would care about such a trivial thing about her breasts being leaked out, and her hanging out with her guy friends" the punk said.

Geoff collapsed on the couch and sighed "I have been with my rad wife for 8 years. I have met many of he guy friends. You know, she only hung out with guys before Total Drama. Over the years, I have heard what they have said about her, and seen them constantly try to make a move on her. I did not like how they were treating her, and told her about it, and how they made me feel uncomfortable. I asked her to no hang out with them anymore because of them trying to get with her, and they have been out to get me since. Dude, read all of this" and handed his phone to his delinquent friend.

Duncan read it aloud "So you posted a few pics and stuff about what is happening here, then Alejandro says that they are there because she still longs for him, and brought out that he got a deal to release a sex tape of all of his "adventures". Some loser named Dave then said that she fooled around with him too, and that she flashed him 2 weeks ago. More people then started bashing you. All I have to say is to not respond to it. They are lowlifes who are getting attention by using you. It will go away in a day."

* * *

LeShawna and Harold were still not speaking as they entered Josh's office. The former Celebrity Manhunt host turned around in his chair to face them "So, you two had a full out fight last night, and I know neither of you wanted to talk about it with the others there. I want to hear from both of you as to what happened."

Leshawna was the first one to open up "Well, Bridgette and I were getting ready to go to the party, and she picked up a phone, thinking it was mine. She read that it was Heather mad I said that is Harold's phone. I told him to never speak to Heather because she tried to drug him into sleeping with her. So I decide to get a breather from all of that and to talk to some guys. Harold completely LOST IT and started yelling up the place and causing a scene"

Harold countered that point "You are ridiculous. I was not the one who as causing a scene. You were flirting with another man ON CAMERA, and YOU were the one to resort to violence like the hood trash that you used to live at when you were younger. I hope you realized that you committed a criminal offence called assault. GOSH" causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes.

Josh wanted to ask something, as violence was brought up "Since violence did take place between you two last night, I want to ask this; has there ever been previous instances of abuse; physical abuse. We have seen you Leshawna beat up people on the show, and from your actions yesterday, it looks like your mentality when it comes to violence has not changed".

She was offended "No. I have NEVER in my life hit him before last night, and I am offended that you even said that Josh. I only resorted to that place because he said the most...vulgar things to me. As a gentleman, I would have thought he had the decency to keep...composed. I could not believe...out of all the things that he accused me of, is saying that I do not love him"

_He sighed before making his statement "You know what, I will. I own up to the fact that I fell in love with someone who is ungrateful, bitter, does not love me, resents me, and is a phony fraud and rat who is as calculating and trashy because you are ashamed of yourself as Heather said, who knows a hell of a lot more about me than you d..." to only get slapped in the face extremely hard to the point that he fell on the floor, her hovering over him, tears ready to fall from her face._

"I am so not a victim in this mess; I...I actually cried last night because of all of this. I...I never wanted to be this way" she explained, starting to get emotional and eyes red.

Josh knew he had something to work with "What do you mean by you never wanted to be a certain way? Violent? What?"

"I did not want to be the stereotypical black girl from the projects. I did not want to be the angry, violent black girl. I did not want to ever lay my hands on my precious sugarcane. I...I guess I was afraid of potentially losing him again. I felt like evening the ground between us. I was furious that after everything that we had to go through, and go through thanks to Heather, you would communicate with her in a personal way. I want to know what it is?"

He looked at her in a strange way "Leshawna, it is sacred. I cannot do it. She wanted it to be sacred", causing her to scream "WHAT? So now that bitch's needs are more important than mine. I thought I am the one you want to marry."

"You are the one that I want to marry, have many children with, and grow old with, but that has nothing to do with me keeping something sacred. I make a promise and I keep it babe" he assured her, which only angered her more "You know what Harold. If you REALLY want to work through these issues, then fine, but if you are not, we can leave this damn show right now. It is either you do not speak to Heather again and we work through our issues, or you continue with that heifer and all the other bitterness we have to continue, and I just leave this damn show?"

_Leshawna vented in the confessional "I noticed that Harold has gotten a bigger ego since he was in The Drama Brothers. He was never a philanderer or anything, but he always wants to seem alpha. While it is somewhat of a turn on to see him in control, I do not like how he feels like the masculine thing to do is to dismiss his female and to think he can do whatever he wants"._

"Leshawna and Harold; since we are not getting anywhere. I am going to end this meeting, but I want to hear from both of you if you have regrets about last night, and if you are remorseful?" Josh spoke.

Harold apologized "You know, I do apologize for speaking to Heather constantly without you knowing. I should have told you about it before hand. It is not about an affair or anything, but I should have told you before you found out in the traumatic way you did. I am sorry for accusing you of not loving me, calling you a fraud, and other things" looking in her eyes, which caused her to melt.

She became softer as she apologized as well "While I am still angry about Heather even being mentioned and you communicating with her, I am sorry for going to talk to a guy to make you jealous. It was not cool, and I should have went to talk to you. I feel...so bad for slapping you. While not everything is smoothed out, I do want to work things out, and enjoy your company. I want you to be the one I ave a family with. Let's go" holding out a hand for him, which he took as they exited together.

* * *

Everyone was eating dinner, with Courtney speaking in a soft voice "Alright, I love you too. Mama is going to miss you. Tell your father that he better not feed you dirt again. Okay, bye" and hung up as she sat beside her boyfriend, who asked "How is Chase? I hope his father is actually spending time with his son. I don't know why you don't gain full custody from that jackass".

"Ugh, he left Chase to his alcoholic mother. I am planning on getting full custody as soon as we are done here. I never should have slept with that loser" complained Courtney. Wanting to change the subject, Bridgette asked "We have been here half a week, and things have not been that bad, right?"

Her husband was a bit pissed from what happened earlier today, but he is not going to make a scene "Sure" mumbling lowly.

LeShawna of course disagreed "It has been pretty bad at times. Whether one person is arguing with another, we are all ready to throw down and rip each other's heads off, and we have 17 more days to go. I am glad that my boo and I made up though" as she held hands with Harold.

"It has definitely been nice to work through certain things with my girl, and to make friends with certain people. If anyone has anything to say, I think we should do it now" the redhead spoke, before he started "Duncan and Courtney, we just continue to ignore one another, and I have really enjoyed Sam so far. I want to get to know Mike and Zoey more than what I have heard, since we have not been the friendliest to one another".

"What did you hear?" asked Zoey. LeShawna looked at Harold in a threatening way.

_"Anne Maria and I are business partners. We see one another about 5 days a week, and our specific others like one another too. She has told me A LOT about what happened with her, Mike, and Zoey, and let's just say...they have a lot of secrets, and Anne had to suffer the consequences. But it is not my place to say" LeShawna spoke in her confessional._

"NEVER MIND. Let's change the topic. I am glad that we are all here together. I want to start over with some; lie Duncan, Zoey, Mike, and Zoey, continue my great friendship with Geoff and Bridgette, but I feel that I have not really seen the real Dakota and Sam or really got to know them" the african canadian said, with many nodding.

Dakota knew that she was holding back "Well, I have to admit, that it is hard for me to open up. I have been taught to be a certain way, and I am sorry if I come off as inauthentic, or bitchy".

Geoff laughed as he agreed with her innocently "Yeah, because you have come off as a real bitch and cold hearted these past few days. Sam seems like he is a bit afraid of her to be honest" making some gasp, or open their eyes bigger.

Sam nodded his head "Do you blurt out everything you say; no matter how dumb and mean it can come off?", with his girlfriend getting defensive "I am NOT cold hearted. How can you say that when you have never even known me, and go where the wind goes?"

Bridgette did not like how Dakota reacted "Why are you attacking my husband? It is not that serious Dakota".

"Of course it is not that serious because you and Geoff get to do whatever you want, which has been shown when he made a scene that the entire house could hear, but a comment that Sam or I make, it is such a big deal. Not everyone here is criticizing your relationship like you all are to Mike and Zoey's, and Sam and I's"

_Mike said in his confessional "I actually feel bad for Dakota and Sam. From the moment they got together, people were always trying to say that they had an arrangement, or Dakota had more motives. The TDI gang definitely do gang up on us with their comments and such, and they do isolate us. It sucks when everyone is trying to get into your business"._

Courtney rolled her eyes "We are all on a television show because we are here to receive Couple's Therapy. No one is ganging up on you, and you chose to out your relationship on television".

Geoff knew that he had to correct what he said "I am sorry for what I said originally. I think what me and a few others think is that form the 4 days we have been here, you and Dakota have acted the least lovingly, and to a lesser extent Mike and Zoey. You two have not talked in almost 2 days".

Sam decided to get up and grab his girlfriend's hand to leave "You know what, it is time for us to handle or issues separately, and away from you all. Goodnight. They just do not understand" and they walked off to their rooms.

Zoey nodded her head in disappointment "Couldn't you all be a bit nicer? They are trying to fit in just like all of us are, and none of you are really being that welcoming".

"It is not my fault that they got so defensive and mad. I thought it was okay for us to talk out our issues to form a supportive group. They are separating themselves from everyone. I never expected them to be like this when I saw ROTI and was there for more than an hour cameo" the surfer girl defended.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that is Day 4 out of 21, and there are 17 episodes left. Who do you predict will break up? As you see, tension is growing between the couples, and the TDI and TDROTI groups. You were not expecting for Courtney to be a mother, I assume right? LeShawna and Harold know some secrets about Mike and Zoey that Anne Maria told them, and Sam and Dakota are becoming bigger outcasts by the day. Tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	5. Day 5

**Author`s Note**

**I am sure many of you have noticed that Mike's personalities have not really appeared in the previous 4 chapters. I am really trying to focus on Mike, so I made sure that he knows how to control his personalities, through various exercises, pills, etc. Don't expect to see them. I might have them pop up once or twice though.**

* * *

Mike and Zoey and Dakota and Sam were eating in the backyard, and were not over last night "What the heck was last night all about?" the redhead asked.

Dakota sighed, as she did not like how things happened "I do not even know really. I just feel like they are a crew who like to prey on the weak. From the moment Sam and I walked in this house, Duncan and Courtney took shots at us, and Bridgette and Geoff ignored us. Sam and I are having our own little issues, and it is multiplied because they are taking so many shots about it. It is tiring at times. Don`t you notice that they do the same to you two?"

"I am still upset with you about 2 days ago Dakota babe. Harold seems cool, but the rest of them, are...all up in your face, bold, and all of that. I preferred filming ROTI than TDAS for that reason." the redhead spoke.

Mike brought up something else "What I found really weird was that Harold was like "I want to know more about you two then what I have been told". What does he mean by that?". Dakota spoke as she ate "Didn`t you know? Anne Maria and LeShawna are business partners, and good friends. Clearly she told LeShawna and Harold about many things about you two" making Mike`s eyes widen in shock.

_Mike was in his confessional "Ohhh no. I did not want things to happen the way they are, but it make sense why they do not like Zoey and I. Let`s just say...Anne Maria and I did something, that lead to a permanent result, and... I have not told Zoey yet"._

_Zoey confessed "It all makes sense now. Anne Maria has been bitter since the end of ROTI, and who knows what type of stuff that she told Leshawna and Harold"._

* * *

Josh awaited for all of them to slowly arrive and sit down in their dining room, and they all patiently sat down, awaiting for him to tell them what they will be talking about "Well, I am sure you are all curious as to what we will talk about, and I have looked at the show, and the blogs, and I know that trust and fidelity often comes up. I want to hear from each couple about how fidelity has been an issue with each of you".

Sam exclaimed "Well, infidelity has never been an issue with Dakota and I. I am a very loyal person, and so should she. It took her a while to even feel comfortable about having sex with me again because of the Dakotazoid spectacle. Though the Dakotazoid sex was awesome" making many people look at him weirdly. "Sam you know how much I hate Dakotazoid being brought up. It is such a sensitive subject. Anyways, we have both been very faithful to one another. I have seen what being unfaithful does to a person, which I saw with my father, who would sleep with his assistants, my mother`s friends, and so on and so on, and now he is getting divorced from his 7th wife".

_Duncan went in his confessional to say "I don`t know if this is right to say, but it seems like Sam likes Dakotazoid...more than he likes Dakota. And that is an issue because that as in Dakota`s most traumatizing time of her life"._

She turned around defensively "I don't understand why you like Dakotazoid more than you like...Me; Dakota. Was I more attractive?". Sam muttered "You had a bit more of an edge, and you were like this superhero mutant, but I never said that I am more attracted to Dakotazoid".

'I know you do because the sex has decreased a lot since I returned to normal" the fame monger venomized, causing many to gasp "Ohhh shit, You gotta do something to spice that up you two" muttered the party guy, only causing Sam to get upset "Shut up".

Josh knew that they needed to change it from the ROTI couple "Yeahhhhh, while I am loving the tension for ratings, it is time to speak to Harold and LeShawna. What are your issues with fidelity?". The sassy loudmouth explained "Well, when we got together, we were faithful all the way. But I always had an issue when he went with the Drama Brothers because of the fact that Justin was a player, and Trent did a 180 and became an even bigger womanizer than Alejandro at the time. It is one of the reasons why I did not settle with Harold between TDA and TDWT, also because I know he saw some other girls"

Harold growled "You are still not over Heather and I, which happened 7 years ago?"

Courtney was shocked at this information "You...actually...slept with Heather?". "Yes, and that is why I was not friends with her between TDA and TDWT, and one of the reasons why I beat that ass in Germany. She would always do thing to ruin the potential relationships I would get into, so I snapped. And SHE is the reason why I snapped 2 days ago because the heifer is STILL trying to get with him. Whooo, she got me all worked up".

Harold rolled his eyes "You were trying to get with Justin as soon as we broke up, and tried to get with Alejandro right after you slept with me in Egypt, but you do not see me constantly bringing it up. At the end of the day, when we were official, we were both faithful". "You right babe. You are right. Let's move it on" LeShawna agreed.

Josh smirked as he moved it on to the next couple "Alright, let's go to one of the 2 couples here that actually suffered through infidelity. Tell me about that event Geoff and Bridgette".

The surfer girl sighed from the 7 year old affair "Oh lord. Since I have to bring it up, I will do this as easily as I could. I lost it when Geoff was not qualified to go to World Tour. I was extremely lonely, and extremely needy. Alejandro was so nice and kind to me, and he had a body just like Geoff's, with the washboard abs, the pecs, and the seductive eye. I was too weak to resist him, but Geoff surely put in the work when I was eliminated. I released through Alejandro" making many disgusted.

"So, you were filming for World Tour, and you lasted a few days. In those few days, you were willing to hook up with Alejandro. You are that sexually needy and weak to even bring a frigging vibrator when you were thinking about your boyfriend? And especially about what Geoff was yelling about yesterday?" complained Dakota, where Bridgette felt like she was being attacked.

Before the surfer could respond, her husband angrily responded "Back off Dakota. You and your boyfriend have been turning up and trying to fight since the past few day. We went through a tough time, AKA a person who has countless STDs, but MOST COUPLES could not get through that. You and your boyfriend are arguing over petty crap".

Many were shocked from the accusation of him saying the person had STD's on air "Bro, what do you mean by he has STDs? You know Al is going to flip when he sees this?". "Duncan, bro, he gave my girl some vaginal itches and stuff...and she caught something. Lucky for her, it was taken care of quickly".

LeShawna found that story weird "I love you girl, but I did the nasty with Al and I never got anything. Y'all cannot just say someone has STDs like that".

"Well after I slept with him, I was diagnosed with having Chlamydia and it took a while to get that covered and for Geoff and I to make love again. I only had an itch right after I slept with him". Bridgette declared.

_Sam looked around his confessional nervously "Wow... you just accused someone of having chlamydia on camera...wow"._

_"I never got that far with Alejandro, but knowing him and Heather, they better expect a big old lawsuit when this airs. Him and Heather are sleazy, so if it is true, I would not be surprised" the Type-A spoke._

_Bridgette stuck by her word "I am in no way trying to bash Alejandro, but it is the truth. My...reckless decision of hopping on him caused me...to get chlamydia. He would brag all the time about how many women he slept with beforehand, and it...gave him consequences. It is the truth"._

Josh had this smirk on his face "WOOOOWWW. That is gonna end up on headlines. I am somewhat worried about how this caused you two so much damage. I want to move into Mike and Zoey".

Mike and Zoey confidently looked at one another and said in sync "We have never had an issue with faithfulness".

Duncan knew what was coming and immediately rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I cheated on Courtney with that pasty girl 7 years ago. It is over with, and there is nothing else to talk about. I have no regrets" which made Courtney force herself to freeze her face.

His best friend did have an issue with this "What do you mean you have no regrets. We are cool and all, but that was a punkass move. You could have dumped her, but you wanted to play the game when you are surrounded by cameras and producers. You lost a lot of respect from many people, cause that was a dumb move". "Whatever Geoff. I know that you are on the receiving end of a cheating scandal, but you did not know what was going on in my relationship with Courtney at the time and did not know what I was thinking. When it happens, and I am sure Bridgette can relate, that your mind is not really thinking about your partner and the long term when it happens" the punk defended.

"CLEARLY you are not thinking about your partner when you are dipping your tongue and privates into another person what is not yours. You USED TO come over and call me, bitching and moaning about Courtney, so I DID know what was going on because neither of you would shut up about it to Bridgey Boo and I. You DID NOT CARE because you do not feel bad for what you did, and refuse to take responsibility. This...is why no one wanted anything to do with you after TDWT. The shit gets old" Geoff rented.

Mike decided to add "And it shows that you don't really care because you were rubbing up and down on a taken, MARRIED woman 2 days ago all night. It actually amazes me that you excuse yourself of all the crap you do."

"SHUT the HELL UP Mike. Don't blame me because your wife finds me more attractive and interesting than you have EVER been. You should stick to what you were doing in jail" the punk spat out in anger, causing Mike to get up off his seat.

Courtney lectured her boyfriend "Duncan, that was so unnecessary" with Mike approaching the punk. "What are you going to do Mike? Mal was the kickass one" getting up out of his seat. Mike was angry "You have NO RIGHT to accuse those things about my WIFE. Take it in that Courtney did not put a ring on you. What YOU did with the other jail cell mates is NONE OF MY CONCERN" and shoved Duncan.

_Harold is laughing in his confessional "Oh man, I am in between 2 rocks. While I dislike both Mike and Duncan, I do not know who I want to get their asses beat more? The tension between them have been building for days now, and things will go crazy"_

Duncan was getting red, as this prick was pissing him off "I will FUCK YOU UP" shoving Mike to the wall harder than he was pushed. All of the men (except Harold who was laughing), and Courtney got up to split them apart "You need to stop this RIGHT NOW" she growled in her boyfriend's ear as her and Geoff pulled him aside "He has A LOT OF NERVE to talk about what happened. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID OT ME YOU JACKASS" trying to get out of their grips.

Sam is easing his friend-ish "Mike, you are making him taking you out of character. You are acting like Vito or one of the angry personalities". Mike was twitching uncontrollably from the tension and the recent events, getting reminded of his past experiences and traumas, collapsing on the floor. "Holy shit. He is going through one of his spasms. Get me his pills and medicine. DAKOTA, PLEASE" causing the fame monger to run off to their room.

Mike's arms were shaking around uncontrollably, as Sam had to literally try to fight him to pound his arms down "MIKE. You need to breathe" she said as she covered his mouth.

_Zoey recapped softly "It was...such a disgusting thing to watch. mike and Duncan were getting into it, and then I believe one of his personalities were coming out. I have only really saw Mike break down like this when we were filming Total Drama All Stars. I do not know if this is the best environment for him. So far, I have sen this angry Mike that I am not used to seeing. Things in our relationship and how I am feeling about him have definitely changed this week since we have been here"._

Courtney and Geoff dragged the criminal to his room "You are LOSING YOUR MIND Duncan. We did not come here to turn up and show out. That was some straight BULLSHIT you pulled off. I can't even look at you right now" and left as soon as she went in.

Geoff gave him the look "I do not care Geoff. That...TOOTHPICK thinks he can walk around and try to start stuff, and I am not going to do anything? WHO IS HE to tell me that I don't care about relationships? He has been getting me on edge for DAYS now". The blonde eased him "Dude, you are getting yourself more and more mad. Just take a breather".

_Josh went in his confessional "Holy shit. This needs to be taken care of. Mike was having a spasm attack on the floor, and Duncan completely lost it. They kept on mentioning something about prison, and about sex, and I know it has a great affect on both of them. This needs to be solved as soon as possible. I saw the worry in both Courtney and Zoey's eyes, and this is not normal for them."_

* * *

_"It has been a few hours since Duncan and Mike totally lost it, and I wanted all the girls to get together just to have some girl talk, and to stress themselves from the normally draining meetings with Josh" Bridgette explained._

The girls were at the backyard, laying on beach chairs "So...what do you ladies want to talk about?" Dakota asked nervously.

"I...do not even know. I am just still on what happened with Mike. Out of all the years we have known one another, I have never seen him...go wild like that. The nurses are still tending him" the redhead confessed.

The CIT was still a bit bitter "Well, things would not have gotten anywhere if your husband had not tried to take a shot Zoey. You need to control your husband. Aren't you the submissive one out of all of us that knows everything about your husband?"

Zoey was getting fed up and rolled her eyes as she fired back "You know what Courtney; you are really bitter and sad. My husband did nothing wrong. All he did was express his opinion when Duncan and Geoff were already going at it. They BOTH are to blame, and I am more than pissed at Mike as well. My family is going to see this, and they already think badly of him".

"You know, this is not between us. I know that we are both upset at our men. I should not have taken my anger on you. We need to talk about something else" the CIT agreed, before putting Bridgette on the spot "What was that with the STI accusation Bridgette? Even I know that is a lie".

"What reason do I have to lie about that? I have NO reason to lie about that. I saw Alejandro a few weeks ago when we had to do a shoot together, and he knows what he did" Bridgette stuck by what she said.

"Did your Schmoopy Schmoo know about this photo shoot?" asked the large and in charge girl, with Bridgette looking down nervously "No. My publicist arranged it".

_Dakota gleed in her confessoinal "Oh interesting. Looks like Bridgette's closets are not clean as well. Always in other peoples business when you have some stuff as well. Why do you have to hide the fact that you had a shoot with your former lover to your husband?_

Courtney nodded her head "You know Geoff is not going to be happy when he hears about it; especially when he lost it when he saw your breasts on Twitter and an alleged sex tape being released. When is the magazine cover coming out anyways?"

"In about 4 days..." the blonde choked out before continuing "I know I should have told him sooner, but we were finishing filming the season of our talk show, and I never saw it as that important.". Dakota took off her sunglasses, decided to jump in the conversation "So, the man you lusted over and cheated with on national television with, took a shoot with you, and you know how touchy your husband is . If you did not do anything wrong, then there is nothing to hide".

"Remind me to hire a lawyer to handle the slanderous statements Al said about this "tape" we have in TDWT. Let's change the topic. I think we need to plan like a fun night for everyone. Any suggestions?" Bridgette said, trying to change the topic.

"How about a slumber party? All of us can get in our comfiest pajamas, watch movies, and have a good times. It will be like we are kids again" suggested Leshawna. All the girls nodded and sighed in agreement "That would be awesome...I never was invited to a slumber party" Dakota mentioned the last part sadly.

* * *

Mike and Zoey were later in Josh's office as they went to a therapy session, with the latter clearly disappointed in the former "I do not know why you needed to get into it with him".

"Zoey, he was talking a bunch of foolishness, and bombarding Geoff, so I had to step in" the tanned man defended himself. They finally saw Josh rush to his chair, and groom himself "Ahhh, I am so sexy. Blaineley is SO right about me. Anyways, why did you need to book a therapy session Zoey? I was thinking that today was too tense to do a couples session".

The redhead grabbed her arm, like she was protecting herself "I was ss...scared with what I saw. I only saw Mike have a breakdown like that after he visited my family, and THAT went south immediately. I know Mike took a visit to you yesterday was it? I need to know why he is so frazzled up like this, and I want to know what the root of his and Duncan's issue is".

Josh did not want to go there yet, but wanted to focus on Mike's reaction to her family "I will get into the Mike and Duncan issue later; if Mike is comfortable with it. But you said that he did not react to your family well" causing her to nod. "Why is that Mike?"

_Mike nervously looked around the confessional "I hate her family. They are the most obnoxious rednecks I ever met. I have had parents that are involved with drugs, but her parents would make the ghetto look like Hollywood"._

"I will be dead honest. I think her parents are extremely loud, obnoxious, reckless, inconsiderate, offensive, and bigoted. When I went over there, they attacked me and called me retarded for my disorder. They also dissed my skin color, and it was an attack after attack. I could feel that I was changing into Chester, and I collapsed in front of all of them to have a mental breakdown." Mike revealed, causing Zoey to get angry.

"That is SO not true, and I am offended that you called them bigots. You never even got to know them before you were like "this food sucks", "I hate being in small cities", "You should not be raising your children like that. My aunts and uncles would never do that". No one even cared about how I was feeling and what I wanted during that first dinner, and ALL the other ones before I ran away with you. You never heard me complain about your family" she defended, causing him to roll his eyes "Yes you have. You hate my family more than I hate yours".

They started going at it for a bit, which overwhelmed the therapist "Alrighty then. It is great that I now know that you both hate the other's family. It might be a reason explaining why you both are so clingy to one another. Zoey...I have to say that you seem very resentful".

The redhead sighed as tears began to build "I do...have some regrets at times. I feel like MIke holds a lot of resentment as well; and I...I don't like this Mike. Today, I saw a different person. I have never seen him so aggressive and angry, and him breaking down like that...It is tiring to look after him at times. Mike, hubby, I need to know why you and Duncan are so heated. We did not come on the show to get into brawls. My parents will still see this and think they are right",

Mike's face alone showed that he was annoyed "You want me to tell you? I will tell you. He hates me because Mal and others raped him in jail. He was a scrawny little kid, and I and everyone else was stronger than him. He was a toy, and I feel...really bad about it. But he is constantly blaming me about it. I just want him to leave us alone babe" making Josh gasp from the news and Zoey's eyes widen.

_She clasped her hands on her cheek in shock "Oh my gosh. I could only imagine the trauma that was for Duncan. It explains why he needs to be so tough all the time. I wish I could give him a hug, but Courtney would kill me. No one should ever experience that"._

_Josh was in shock "Oh...my...gosh. So many things make sense now. The feud between them, why Mike is so frazzled, and why Duncan is overly defensive. I would approach Duncan on this, but he needs to be the one to face it head on and to tell me and his girlfriend. This is more than I ever expected"._

* * *

Duncan and Geoff were talking/arguing in the former's room, as they have been there for hours "Duncan. Why do you hate Mike so much in the first place? Wasn't it Mal the one that was the bad one in jail?".

The green-mohawked man rolled his eyes "I know it was MIKE, and Mal who did some...some of the horrible things to me. I do not see why you care anyways Geoff. It is not like we are good friends anyways", shocking the blond. "What do you mean bro? You are my bud" slapping Duncan's arm jokingly, trying to laugh it off. "Why are you being so sour Duncan?"

_"I know what type of friend Geoff is. He is the friend who is good for laughs, good to take out to clubs, good to go on a car ride and to pick up chicks, good for a good party, good to go out to the pub and chug down bottles of beer, and good for all that light crap, but when times are tough, he bails. And when I was going through hard times, he bailed and it was like he was not on the Earth" the punk confessed bitterly in the confessional._

Duncan spat out "When I was in jail for 2 years, you never visited me. I never received a letter or a call from you. When I was getting chewed apart by the press about the Love Triangle, it was like you never existed. You are around for the fun, but bail for everything else. That is how it is, so I am shocked you care about me "making a fool of myself on camera" or about why I hate Mike", which ended up making Geoff a bit hurt.

"Dude. You kind of hurt my feelings", which only caused Duncan to roll his eyes even more. "You do not like being told the truth Geoff. No one is buying this Chlamydia story you and Bridgette are throwing about Alejandro, and no one believes that you two are peachy keen. Now I need to go talk to my girlfriend" getting up, but to only be blocked.

Geoff was not liking his friend's attitude "She does not want to see you right now. She is pissed off by how you acted today. She does not want you to leave just in case you blow your top off", causing the ex criminal to flop on his bed "You can leave now Geoff. I do not need a bodyguard".

* * *

LeShawna took it upon herself to cook spanish food for the house, but only her, Harold, Sam and Dakota were in the kitchen. The guys were sitting on one side, and the girls were on the other side "You know Dakota. I know this week has not been the best, and I know some of them have been tough on you, but I just want to let you know that I have no issue with you, and I hope you and Sam are not afraid to open up here".

The greenhead actually was touched by LeShawna's words "Thank you for those words Leshawna. It has definitely been hard for me, especially with Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, and Duncan so willing to exploit and make Sam and I feel bad. It is really nice to reconnect with Zoey, and for Sam to find a friend in Harold".

The guys were having their own conversation "So, did you bring any of the games So you got from your store Sam?" with the ROTI redhead nodding no "Aww, that sucks. Why are you barely touching your food?" Harold asked.

Sam looked down in embarrassment, and Geoff and Bridgette arrived as soon as he said "Dakota told me that I need to be more careful with my weight. She is worried I will get fat again". The couple separated to sit beside their perspective genders.

Trying to avoid what he heard, Geoff asked "So, what are you two gingers about?", making it obvious he heard what was said.

_Bridgette said in her confessional "Aww man. It was so weird to come in the kitchen to hear that Dakota told him to not eat much because he will get fat again"_

Dakota ate awkwardly, as she knew she felt eyes on her. Harold's phone rang, and he saw that it was Heather "Oh no" he mumbled before picking it up "Hello? What do you w..." to only be cut off".

"WHY the hell is Josh and producers of that new show you are filming calling me saying that someone said my man has Chlamydia on camera? It BETTER not be your scum hamburger of a wife, or I will PERSONALLY go there to beat her fat ass. Not ONLY that, but it was put into the BLOGS? He is flipping out, as this could affect his career by deeming he is unhealthy" the queen bee complained.

Everyone heard some yelling going through his phone, with Harold trying to diffuse the conversation "Heather, calm down. I know Alejandro is a sex advocate, and a top athlete, and I am sorry this is out..." to only be cut off by his sassy girlfriend marching to the phone, grabbing it out of his hand "I have been hoping to have a word with you. DON'T CALL MY MAN".

Heather chuckled "I cannot help it if your man wants my attention. Did you see my text to him 2 days ago? WHile I am flattered by Harold's attention, I have the satisfaction I need from the muy sexy, earth shattering Alllllejandro Burrommmmmeeeeurto. Listen bitch; I KNOW it was you who put out that claim about Al giving you Chlamydia for a while, and he is WILLING to take legal action"

"That was not me boo. I KNOW that you and Alejandro broke up temporarily so you can split Harold and I, so you would not be technically cheating on him. You WANTED some of that Drama Brother money you low down heifer. You tried to break us up once, and it will NOT happen again. If I EVER see you near him or contact him again after what you did, there WILL be a restraining order on your loose ass. Goodbye" hanging up the phone, clearly a bit jealous and envious of Heather having contact with her man.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that is the chapter. It was definitely a tense one, but that is what happens with all of these egos are put into a house for 3 weeks. We are about a quarter way now, so from what you have seen, who do you believe will break up? Tell me how you felt about this chapter and all of your predictions. Take care from yourself.**


	6. Day 6

**Author's Note**

**I would like to thank all the views, comments, favorites, and follows so far. This story is doing really well, and this is a dramatic episode. Who do you think are going to break up yet? We are almost a third way through the story, and the rollercoaster has already went through some up and downs. Let's get to the story.**

* * *

Courtney was walking into the house as she just got off the phone. The conversation with her baby's father left her extremely upset and frazzled "That redhead is such a pain in the ass. The only good thing from being with him is getting Chase...and the sex" as she went in her bedroom to see her angry husband on the bed, wide awake and in his underwear. She knew she was going to get it tonight.

"Where the fuck were you? I have been waiting for you for hours" he miserably complained. She continued to take off her clothes and to change into her tight and revealing night suit. "I am expecting an answer".

She rolled her eyes, as she was still upset by his actions in the last 24 hours "I went on a walk. I had to talk to Scott about Chase and...other things, and I had to deal with his snowflake of a fiance, or girlfriend, or whatever the hell she is".

From the look on his face, she knew he knew there was more. "Oh, and I wanted to avoid you for your pathetic, disgusting behavior this morning. We did NOT come here to fuck people up. You are not in prison anymore, and I WILL NOT be represented by a sucker who fights like he is trying to escape from getting raped in jail", not realizing how that hit home for him.

His face grew soft for a moment, and then went on with anger "Y..you are SERIOUSLY not blaming ME for the almost fight yesterday? Y..you know, I could have used the company on my GIRLFRIEND, but you sent Geoff to pathetically lecture me, and abandoned me when I was losing my shit...over that REDHEADED FARMER"

_"For Holy Fuck. Why can he not understand that I do not want Scott. While it was extremely hot to see him jealous of Scott and what we shared, it has become annoying at this point. His ego needs to except that I had a baby with someone else, and I moved on for a moment" the CIT complained._

She plopped on the bed "You got yourself into that situation yesterday, and I DO NOT feel bad. You need to drop the criminal mentality before you end up back there again. Grow the hell up already. Oh and by the way, I will ALWAYS put my child before you".

"Well, you better not ignore me tomorrow. I have no issue with you putting your child first, but Scott does not need to be put second either. Goodnight" he concluded as he kissed her forehead and both fell asleep facing the opposite way.

* * *

_Josh revealed in his confessional "It has been almost a week, and the couples have barely left the home. I looked around, and I found out that there is a carnival going on all day, so I wanted them to enjoy, and have a good time. Carnivals are a great way to see how couples interact and interact to others"_

The 5 couples get out of 2 taxis to see a carnival, and Josh standing in front of them "Hello Couples. I am sure you are wondering why we are here".

"It is clear that we are here to go to a carnival. Let's go" Leshawna said as she walked to the carnival, only for Josh to grab her.

"You need to listen to what I have to say. You will be here for minimum 3 hours. It has been a tense 6 days of Couples Therapy, and I want you all to have a time to relax. There will be a taxi here to pick you all up, and we will be able to go to a restaurant. Have fun" the therapist wished mischievously.

Sam reached to hold Dakota's hand, which she grabbed "Sam, do you want to play the dance game? You know how much I like to dance" with him nodding his head, and they run off to the dance boards.

There was no line, and he loved seeing the glee on Dakota's face. "Here is the money for the game" she handed the bouncer the money, and they hopped on the dance machine. They set the level and the dance they wanted to do. He taunted teasingly "Prepared to get your pretty butt beat". They started dancing, and both were doing a pretty good job.

Everyone else managed to watch the couple dance "Wow, they are pretty good" the black girl complimented.

"Anyone is good to you, since you are the worst dancer to exist. Princess, let's go to the guns" the punk demanded, for her to only walk to Bridgette to gossip "Sam looks so weird dancing. He will do anything to keep her" causing both of them to laugh "I know it is wrong to think like that, but it is so true".

_"I hear Courtney and Bridgette laughing from beside me, as they point to us. I have been very good so far, but I have a temperamental side, and when I was Dakotazoid, I could snap in an instant. I am not here to play with these girls" Dakota vented._

Duncan walked over to his girlfriend "Come on Courtney. Spend time with your knight in shining armour. It has been a day" grabbing her arm, which she took off and roller her eyes "Duncan. you are not going to try to start an argument in the middle of the night, and then ignore my feelings. I want to be with my friend, whom I have barely spoken to since we have been here".

Bridgette and Geoff did not want to be involved in any of the mess with Duncan and Courtney, so as the two conversed, they slowly walked off. "Where do you want to go?" the blonde lady asked.

They looked around, and could not find a water activity, but at the same time, they laid eyes on a Kiss N Booth, where both genders pay to kiss random people. They had this look on their eyes, as they read one another's thoughts. "This will be a fun day" he hissed as they went to make out on the Kiss N Booth.

* * *

Harold, Leshawna, Mike and Zoey were at the water shooting contests, and they were the next ones to go up. "So we are up against Mike and Zoey. This will be fun" chuckled. "Don't get too cocky Harold. You know, it is never a good trait" chimed Mike. The tension is already building.

The booth owner explained "Since he teams are in teams, you both will have to fill 20 balloons of water through the hole in front of you. The first pair to do that, wins. GO". The competitive Harold and Leshawna were already working hard at it "Come on my sugarcane. You need to be in your A-game" she hissed, with them sharing a kiss "You know I will my luscious chocolate bar" filling up 2 balloons.

_Zoey vented in disgust "I am all for nicknames. It builds a bond, and it is a cute way to show your love, but it is really weird that they call one another food"._

Mike was cheering his wife on "Come on Commando. I know you can do this. I know how competitive you can be". She was absolutely focused as she filled another balloon "More focus. I wish for this moment that you did not have control of your personalities so Svetlana can win this thing. I want a prize".

_Harold chuckled in his confessional "Wow. I would have expected Mike and Zoey to be more lovey dovey, but now she is wishing that he had no control over a serious mental disability for a silly game? IDIOTS"_

They were pretty close "Come on, we need to beat them Harold". The male redhead wanted to do something mischievous, so he turned the water gun to Mike and Zoey, and squirted them with water, causing them to squeal.

"You wanna play like that? Fine" the tanned man laughed as him and Zoey sprayed the other couple. This is the first time the 2 couples actually enjoyed one another's company "It is on Mike and Zoey" laughed Leshawna as she joined in on the fun. Everyone watched them for about a minute or so, before the booth owner separated them and shut the game.

"Alright, it is time for this game to be over and done with" and the 2 couples laughed with one another as they walked from the booth.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette were heavily making to at the kissing booth, and the other people were looking at them impatiently. The married couple were caressing one another`s faces, and making moans. Courtney and Duncan were walking towards the scene, which caused the punk to nudge her "Hey. That ain`t a bad idea, isn`t it", causing her to roll her eyes.

Bridgette bit her husband`s lips, which only caused him to shove his tongue down her throat. The booth runner finally had enough of this, and pulled them apart "You two have been here for about 15 minutes, and you are making the little kids and adults nauseous. While you paid a good sum, let someone else have a turn".

The two walked off the booth, and approached their friends "I have to say; you two making out like that in public is more than disgusting. Don`t you two do anything else?" lectured the CIT.

Geoff defended "Of course we do bra. Since there is no ocean anywhere, we cannot surf or have fun on the beach. You two need to stop with these petty feuds, and enjoy one another. We are only getting older". A phone rang, and it is soon realized that it is Bridgette`s.

The surfer picked up the phone and greeted "Hello. Oh hey Bertha. I hope our show is not getting sued again". She listened to what her agent said, and her eyes and mouth were widened when she was told the situation "Oh...oh my gosh. They w...ere dead s...serious. They are fricking rich; at least richer than Geoff and I are"

They knew something was wrong, so he wrapped an arm around his wife and whispered "What is wrong?". She put the phone between their ears "Wow, so we are apparently slandering Alejandro and his business for saying the truth."

_Bridgette vented "Wooooooowwww. What does he expect to come out of this? Another PR spin? ANOTHER chance to humiliate me? I do not have it in me to make all of this up.I have never really believed in the thought of evil people before I met Alejandro. He fully knows well what he did"._

"We will be waiting to get served with a complaint tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for letting us know that his publicist contacted you. Bye" Geoff concluded as his wife hung up. Both of their faces showed anger, and disbelief.

* * *

All the couples went to lunch, and just got their meals. Harold put down his phone after reading something, and asked "So, Geoff and Bridgette you do know that Alejandro suing you two made it to the blogs, right?".

"Let`s not talk about it. I want to enjoy this food, and it is not the appropriate time to discuss it. It is clear that him and Heather would put it in the blogs anyways" the party boy muttered, as Bridgette fed him a piece of her food. A call was heard, and LeShawna picked up her phone, excited that it is her home girl and business partner "Hey Anne Maria? How are things?" causing Mike to widen his eyes, and drop the fork on his hand, which many noticed.

_Duncan cackled in his confessional "WOW. Why did Mike look like he shit her...I mean his pants when Anne Maria was mentioned. He definitely has some skeletons in his closet. I would definitely like to know about it"._

Leshawna was listening to her friend rant about the couple she hates "Mike and Zoey seem to be doing decent enough. OMG, how is Giovanni? The cute little munchkin. How old is he? 5 already? I wish the father was not a deadbeat, but your man does a good job raising your baby" which caused Mike to choke on his drink.

His wife patted him on the back "Are you okay Mike?". "I just need a breather" he hissed as he got up. Him and Leshawna shared a gaze before he went outside for a breather. Zoey got up "You know, I am going to go with him as well" and went to follow him.

She listened to Anne Maria talked as she smirked from Mike and Zoey`s reaction "I am glad the store is going good. So my parents want to talk to me later today? I feel sorry for your family having to listen to mine rat and rave about whatever. Bye girl" and hung up.

Dakota tasted some of Sam's food and hewed it up, to only squinch her face in disgust "Yuck Sam. This is so fattening. If you want to be thin, you need to not eat this. You are always complaining about being fat, and your family calling you fat. Stuff like this is why you are getting fatter; you need to be buff and muscular" making others drop their forks and gasp. Everyone felt weird by her bashing her weight, with Sam nervously putting his food away, and grabbing a glass of water.

Bridgette did not like the way Dakota decided to put down her boyfriend "That is not right Dakota. You did not need to insult him like that. You need to stop doing that, or else your relationship will not work".

The ROTI blonde rolled her eyes "Like you care about my relationship, or the well being of us. It would be nice if you and your husband "refereeing everyone", because you two do not know how Sam and I's relationship is, and your passive aggressive comments are tiring. You 4 have been shady to us since Day 1".

"Well I am sorry, but if I am living with someone for 6 days, and all I hear and see is a couple who does not really seem to have the chemistry factor, one who puts the other down constantly, and i seems like you two have settled for one another. YOU have been the one out for drama, and the way you and Sam comes off is a bit weird to everyone". No one liked where the conversation was going, but no one stopped it.

Dakota put her hands on her face, feeling the need to get defensive "You JUST DON'T GET IT. Sam and I have definitely had our issues, and I know I am a bit too much at times, bu I am always coming from the right place. Do you know how HURTFUL it is to say that Sam and I have no chemistry. This coming from the couple who only make out and fuck, because they are that shallow".

"What happened to you? We worked together during my cameo on ROTI for the lake challenge, and you were nice girl. Why are you such an ungrateful, controlling, abusive bitch. Do you prey on the weak?". It was weird to see Bridgette get angry.

Something in Sam snapped. Something about being called weak, that he is not good enough, used as a pawn, and all the isolation he received from most of the others "And what caused you to be a secretive, bitter slut? Leave my woman alone, and leave me alone. SHUT UP about other people and their business like you and your husband have any intelligence, and are the perfect couple. People like you two are the reasons why people kill themselves and grow up with insecurity issues" as he said so with slamming his hands, and pointing aggressively at Bridgette.

_Zoey confessed in the confessional "Dakota and Sam have been having it hard here. They have been badly received from the moment they became a couple. Scrutinized by the ROTI cast, fans, and told that you are freaks is hard. Having people talk about you like a dog when you can hear is tough as well. This is why I have such an issue with popular jocks"._

"You are not going to be pointing and yelling at my wife, calling her rude names like you know what the fuck you are talking about. We are ON A SHOW about strained couples. I am NOT going to have some bitchass man attack my wife. I have never seen a bitch like you before" making the others cackle or gasp in nervousness or enjoyment.

"Bitch? And what do you mean by bitch? I just want to clarify, since you are not that smart" the redhead fumed, clearly being offended by the word.

Bridgette knew she was wrong, but she did not care, as she was fumed up "Dakota emasculates you. She acts like she is a dominant, aggressive man who has some serious issues, while you are fragile and broken. Look at how she treats you. It is like she is manhandling you".

"CLEARLY she does not need to be manhandled, since we actually have a relationship that is built on mutual respect. If YOUR MAN manhandled you with the love and lust you needed to satisfy, you would NOT have cheated on him and flashed your breasts to be posted on twitter and instagram. I am hype right now, and I WANT YOU to tell me what you REALLY meant by the bitch comment?" fumed Sam, as he moved his head closer to Bridgette on the table.

Duncan was laughing as he found it hypocritical for Geoff to get turned up, and likes it when others fight "Sorry. What he means when he called you a bitch is someone who is weak, passive, feminine, submissive, a slave, and...am I missing anything else Geoff?" for the blonde to aggressively spit out "A sissy"

'You are off your rocket. I hope you are not drinking again Geoff, because you are going crazy" the redhead seethed, as it was clear that he is becoming closer and closer to crying, with his girlfriend furious, and her face was getting read "WOW. I know you have a talk show and dumbly run your mouth, but you are REALLY trying to have 2 lawsuits in one day. If that is happening, then clearly the issue is you two"

Bridgette was annoyed with this entire exchange "You two are doing too much. I know you are trying to revive your failed career Dakota, but using your pathetic husband to attack us, and to "turn up" to garner interest in producers is pathetic. I tried to come at you from a friendly and peaceful position, but you cannot take any criticism. You think Geoff is shallow? Take note that I am the one with the ring, and successfully married for 4 years, while you are pushing away the chance for a ring to be on your finger. ENJOY a bare hand."

Dakota got up, with Sam following her "Whatever. I will handle criticism from a PROFESSIONAL like Josh, and not from people who are running a failed talk show", with Sam grabbing her stuff, mumbling as they left "Fucking trash".

* * *

Josh's office

Dakota and Sam went into his office as soon as they came home "Hey Josh, we need to talk" she demanded as they sat down in front of him. He was reading a book, and looked up to see the anger in Sam and Dakota's faces.

He put his stuff away "Well, you two are the final couple that needs to have a couple's session, so... I did hear you two ranting about Bridgette and Geoff as you walked into the house, and I did see some of the footage that the producers sent me from that crazy lunch. So, you two think everyone has been hard on you, right?" with them nodding their heads.

Dakota got so emotional, and sniffed her nose "From Day 1, Sam and I have been isolated, and questioned so they can laugh at the expense of us. They said that I emasculate him, and called him a bitch, and they are making me seem like this controlling, abusive monster, which I am so not. It pisses me off that these people get hype off of picking on us and Mike and Zoey. I definitely have my bitch moments, but when you are telling me that I settled and that I am acting like a man to him; THAT is taking it too far. DON'T come for me, unless you want me to come back twice as hard".

Josh wanted to bring up a comment Sam made in their private session "Well Sam, you confessed something about how you feel about Dakota in our private session, and I thought it was important to tell her. Do you want me to read the quote you read, or do you want to tell her?"

_3 days ago..._

_Sam looked down, was he spoke lowly "I have not mentioned them because...be...because they did not want me to. They did not want their rep to be tarnished to have a fat, geeky gamer freak representing them in the game. It...it is embarrassing to constantly be neglected, and I...I feel like Dakota is acting like them"_

Sam looked at his girlfriend nervously, and started to shed a tear as he revealed "Dakota...this past year or so have been r...really tough, and I have seen a side of you that I do not necessarily...like, and I...I feel like you are acting more and more l...like my hateful parents", with her face automatically dropping, and eventually turning into one of anger.

She took that as a HUGE insult, as she does not like his parents from when they have interacted and met "Are you serious? You are really going to compare me to t...THEM? You KNOW how much of a monster they are, and you compare me to THEM? O...oh my gosh..." stuttering. "You AGREE with Bridgette and Geoff, don't you?".

She awaited a response before yelling "ANSWER ME?".

"You are going crazy. This is why I did not want to tell you this. You ALWAYS go around and act melodramatically, often lashing out at me. I understand you are mad about what happened at lunch, but you cannot take criticism" he vented, as he started getting irritated.

Her eyes widened from what she was hearing, and Sam always playing the victim "You know what Sam. MAYBE if you did not give me a lot of mixed signals, be open for once, and actually SPENT TIME WITH ME IN PUBLIC, then maybe I would not have to lash out to get your fucking attention".

Josh was confused "What do you mean by he does not give attention to you, because from what I saw on the show, you were all he wanted and talked about".

"Yeah, bu he only took a huge interest in me when I was Dakotazoid. I could tell he had more enjoyment when I was in my worst...traumatizing time, and NOW that I am not a tail-wearing, oranged skinned, 3-elbowed 60 foot person, he does not have much interest in me. It is frustrating, and I think it is like he does not like ME for ME".

* * *

Everyone else has returned by now, and they hear Dakota and Sam go at it from Josh's room "Wow; look like the princess is tearing into her bitch's ass" the criminal chuckled, causing him and Geoff to laugh.

Zoey had enough of their crap "Oh for the love of god, can't you two stop picking on people and attacking and talking about others? It is annoying. You all have your issues, but you are wasting so many time on other couples shows a lot".

LeShawna was on the phone with her father, who greeted "Hey Leshawna. It has been almost a week since you called your old man. That has to be a record. How are things going down there?"

The young woman sighed from the recollection of everything that happened so far "Whooo, tiring. We have been here almost a week, and a lot happened. Harold and I got into it a few days back, but anyways, Anne Maria called me and told me that you and mom wanted to tell me something, and how yall ranted and raved to her and her family. What is up?"

Her father bitterly explained "You already know that Harold babysat your youngest siblings because you were out, and there was no one else. About a week ago; the day he babysat, your mom went through her drawer where she kept her money...and #30,000 is missing. It could have only been your boyfriend who took it. I told you that the scrawny hussy is no good".

Leshawna did know if she believed this. She looked at her boyfriend, who was writing (probably some lyrics), and a nervous feeling arose "He is rich. He made a lot of money from being in the Drama Brothers, so why would he need to steal from you? He also has too good of a soul to steal. I think you are putting it on him because neither you or mom like him"

"I know it is him. It was only him, your little bro Leon, and sis Jenavive, and they are 5. You have been asking us for a bunch of money because of him, and when we said no, he took an opportunity and took it. What I WANT you to do is to force him to give your mother the $30,000 back. I am not playing with that punkass" he concluded, hanging up on his daughter.

Dakota left the office in an overdramatic way "You are SOMETHING ELSE Sam. YOU could not even ANSWER THE QUESTION. I...I knew you did not like Dakota; but Dakotazoid you love" before storming off, with him following her; catching everyone's attention.

_A few minutes before..._

_Josh was watching them go at it, and had to interrupt "Wait, wait,wait. Hold on, both of you. Sam, tell me about how you felt about her when she was Dakotazoid?"_

_The redhead explained in a happy matter "I, to be honest, did like her a lot when she was Dakotazoid. I liked it that we were both considered weird, and I like that she felt more comfortable with me. We spent a lot more time inside because we were scared about being attacked and stuff. She played games with me, and I felt like she was more down to earth. Since she came back, she has been more of a pain"._

_She knew it; she knew that he was more attracted to Dakotazoid "So; you LOVED IT when I could not form a proper sentence? You LOVED IT when I had 5 elbows poke out and form out of my one ankle? You liked having uncomfortable sex with a 50 foot woman with shaggy green hair? Just be honest; you LOVE Dakotazoid, but NOT Dakota, and you loved the former because you were not the biggest freak". Both her and Josh waited for Sam to respond, but he sank more into his chair and looked around nervously. Her eyes widened in extreme anger "OH MY GOSH. OH MY FUCKING GOSH" before storming out of the room._

They were in the living room with Sam rolling his eyes "There you go. Turning up for the fricking cameras. You are not going to get an acting career with this performance", causing her to yell "Well I am sorry IF I HAVE AMBITIONS. I am not satisfied living in your SISTER'S BASEMENT with a Nintendo store that is about to go bankrupt. I had dreams and I would have been BIG if I had not met yo..." before covering her mouth.

_Bridgette confessed in the confessional "So after Dakota and Sam tore Geoff and I a new one at lunch, they rushed to the therapy session. They were in there for hours, and then they come out and are going at it. I do not think they will last"._

_Mike__ spoke in the confessional "I have never seen Sam get as mad as he got did today. He was yelling, fuming, and his body language looked like he wanted to go Wreck-it Ralph on everything in the house"._

_Harold sighed "I could not see this happening. I did not want to see the calmest person in the house (Sam) lose it twice a day. I had to intervene"_

Harold walked over and started to pull Sam away, which proved to be a struggle "Say it Dakota. We all know you want to. SAY IT. You know what, you do not have to because from the week we have been here, YOU have looked to be the bigger fool. You HAD SOME MORALITY when you were Dakotazoid".

She cackled for a bit before she started slamming her hands on the table "YOU. WANT. DAKOTAZOID. DAKOTAZOID IS" taking off her shoes, and purposely speaking English incorrectly. She threw a glass across the kitchen and yelled "YOU TURN ON TO THIS? YOU WANT DIS?". Harold had to run to get Dakota, pressing her onto the wall "You need to calm down. You do not want this. You want to be with him".

Sam stormed over to her and made a fact clean "YOU are making EVERYTHING Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, and all of the other people who have criticized us. You ARE a monster, but you turned into this monster AFTER you turned back into a normal human, and I do not want ANY PART of" before walking off. Harold commanded "Zoey, hold her off. I need to go after Sam" before letting go.

The greenhead walked towards Sam and Harold's direction, to be grabbed by her read-haired friend "Are you SAYING WE ARE OVER. You are a PUNK and a FLUKE Sam. Y...ou never..." before breaking down in tears. Zoey took them to her room "Come in my room" and closed the door.

Dakota cried in Zoey's arms, as she hiccuped "To...today was SO hard. I...I...ne...never thought things would get THIS BAD" and just broke down.

Zoey petted Dakota's back "I know things are tough here, and I know it is not easy with no one on our side. Sam is not the one you want to be fighting with. And Bridgette and Geoff did not make things easier today either". Dakota and Zoey just continued the way there was for a while.

_"I...I do not know if I even want to do the show anymore. I do not know if Sam even wants to be with me anymore. Things have been tense for a few years now, and I feel like we do...do not understand one another. The people here are willing to tear you apart, and I feel like Josh created this show to expose our business for ratings, and not to help us. I...it is like Everyone vs Me" Dakota wept sadly in her confessional._

_Sam spoke "I am sad that this had to happen. Things were not easy for us, and it was not my idea to fight the blonde couple and Dakota in the same day. I feel like she is putting on a show, and will risk anything to get those acting and Reality TV gigs. I...I do love her, and I do want to see her as my wife, but now...I do not know about that"/_


	7. Day 7

**Author's Note**

**This chapter marks the 1/3 mark of the season/story. I am really enjoying writing this story, and I am glad some people like it. The comments get more and more interesting. God bless, and thank you all for the support.**

* * *

It is morning, and Dakota slept in Mike and Zoey's room for the evening. When she woke up, she could not help but sobb as she recollected yesterday's events. Things got so bad; with lunch thanks to Bridgette and Geoff, and the disastrous therapy session. It had her wondering if it is even worth staying here "I...I need to see Sam" she mumbled to herself before getting up, and moping to their room.

She knocked on the door nervously. There was nothing for a few seconds, before she heard a body get up "Sam...We need to talk". Inside, Sam was just getting up, but when he heard Dakota's voice, it only made him more miserable, causing him to ignore her, and turn on his game console. "Sam, I can fully hear your Nintendo being played. You want to play that way, then fine. Do not be surprised if you won't see me here again" and left, which got his attention.

_Sam spoke in his confessional "Things got...really bad yesterday. I just need a serious break from Dakota. After everything that happened not only yesterday, but the entire week we have been here has made me re-consider our entire relationship. She has been a different person these past 2 years, and...I do not like it"_

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff woke up early to cook breakfast together. No one knew that this was one of their weirder and more uncool bonding experiences. "Try this crepe I made schmoopy shmoo" the party guy softly begged, which she opened her mouth to take a piece. She moaned from the good taste.

"That is great. I just needed to cook to get some of this stuff off my mind. I am not in the mood for what will be in store today" she exclaimed as they grabbed their plates and sat on the couch.

"I know babe. AleInfected has a complaint against us, though he knows we are telling the truth, and now Dakota-zoid and Sam-zoid has been released on us, each other, and everyone" he joked from the last part, causing them to laugh. He then put their plates away, as he was growing more attracted to her in that apron, having him kissing her neck.

She looked away nervously, but was enjoying the pleasure of his kisses to only push him off "Geoff, not now. I have something to tell you. You know when I had to go on a PR spin, correct?" with him nodding. She looked to the side, and grabbed his face when she revealed "It was not really a PR spin. I had to take photos of many surfing and athletic magazine shoots, and I took...one...with...Alejandro".

"Really? So you really went to visit the man who gave you chlamydia and lied about it? The one who tried to break your relationship? To steal money from you? You are always letting these guys take advantage of you babe, and it is ridiculous" he told her in an irritated tone.

"Geoff, please let's not go there with the other guy friend situation. I just wanted to be honest with you about the matter, so when you see or is tweeted about the magazine today, you are aware of it".

He gave her a weird look "So you tell me this a day before. You know, you are lucky you helped me cook this mouth watering tofu and crepes, so I am in a good mood. I just do not understand why you have to hide things from me. You know I do not like that", and they continued eating their meals.

* * *

All 5 couples enter the room, and shocked to see Josh in only a speedo, with them either laughing, or making disgusting noises. Josh ignores the reception and flexes his muscles "You all are just jealous that I am the sexiest out of all of you, and have the most attractive body".

Geoff chuckled at this as it is clear that he had the best body "Uuh, you have a good body for a 45 year old dude Josh, but it is clear that my body is the sexiest and the most toned".

Bridgette added as she bit her lip from caressing her husband's abs "Definitely. I love licking whip cream off of those manly muscles. Yum" causing many to look at her weird and pretend to gag.

Zoey got tired of all the muscle talk "So from the way you are dressed, I assume our topic today is sex, correct?"

Josh decided to lay seductively on the table "Sit down my patients", with many awkwardly sitting in front of him. "Sex is an extremely important part of relationships. To many couples, it is to establish an emotional, mental, and physical bond between 2 people, and to others, it is to get their hormonal frustrations out and nothing more or less. I want to hear about your sex lives".

LeShawna decided to speak "To be honest, I never thought I would be attracted to Harold, and I never thought that I would enjoy having sex with him...boy was I SO wrong".

Courtney rolled her eyes in disbelief "We all know you are doing this to inflate Harold's illogically huge ego. You were begging Alejandro and Justin to take you in TDA and TDWT. I am assuming Harold was your last option".

The large and in charge girl was not having it, waving her fingers "Oh NO BOO. Just because I was flirting with them does not mean I was not hopping with Harold at the time, aint that right babe", with the redhead nodding lowly. "And YOU are the one to talk. Gwen told me all about Duncan's little...fingernail lengthed penis, so you should not talk. Don't hate that Harold's junk is a STALLION".

Duncan and Courtney were more than annoyed "Well tell your A-cup friend that she was not saying that about my "fingernail" when she was getting it for 2 years. I am sure she still jerks off to the tape that we made, which I am sure you have NEVER done for Harold".

Courtney was embarrassed from what Duncan said "Shut up Duncan. You need to sop embarrassing me. No one gives a fuck about the tape you made with Gwen" covering her hand over her face.

Harold explained "It was weird. It was a bit of a difficulty when we first had sex, but then the ride became more and more of a joy. We were distant for a good amount of the time, so the makeup sex was great. We definitely do need to change things up to keep it spicy, but we are good enough in that area".

_Geoff spoke in his confessional "That is not what I remembered in the TDWT aftermaths, Harold would cry about Leshawna being attracted to the buffer, more muscular dudes, and he was worrying about her being unsatisfied. I do know Harold is insecure about that"._

Josh decided it was appropriate to go and sit on his seat, to only put his feet on the table "Dakota and Sam, you are next".

There was a silence full of tension, as the two barely looked at one another. Sam spoke up "I do not even know if this will mater at this point, or therapy helping, but our sex has been almost non-existent since she came out of Dakota-zoid, but..." to only be cut off by his girlfriend.

"It is such a coincidence that he is forgetting to mention that HE is the one who delayed the sex in our relationship in the past 2 years. I was comfortable with my own body again, and hornier than I have ever been, but THIS BODY did not attract you. What do you have to say about that?" with Sam refusing to say anything.

"We used to have good sex, but Sam ruined that. When I wanted to get into work more, then the sex became a problem to him, but he is the one who started it. Since Sam says it does not matter anymore, I might as well leave" and gets up to go to her room.

Zoey was about to get up to console Dakota, but Mike out his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "So, why don't you two go Mike and Zoey".

Mike and Zoey look at one another nervously "You know...I am VERY submissive to Mike. I let him take control of everything in the bed; but I feel like...something is different".

LeShawana was taken aback by her comment "So, you don't ride him ever? I hope you do more than missionary and doggy-style, correct?" with Zoey looking down in embarrassment.

Mike explained "I am not an overly controlling person in the bedroom. The thing is...we do not really ...like to go outside of our comfort zones, so our sex is...kind of dull. Neither of us know how to spice it up. Neither of us really like to do oral" which makes Bridgette hold back a giggle.

Mike and Zoey are clearly uncomfortable, but Geoff eased them "Don't worry dude and dudette. There are any sex experts here that can spice things up between you two".

_Zoey confessed "You know what Geoff, that was a very good idea. I am with Bridgette, Courtney, LeShawna, and Dakota who are very experienced with sex, and I think using one of their advice could definitely spice things up with my lovely Mike"._

Josh got out of his seat, with people refusing to look at him in his underwear "Alright. We already know that Bridgette and Geoff's sex life is perfect, so let's move on to Duncan and Courtney".

"He is good at sex; he has always been good, but I cannot see him the same way unless I am drunk. My head just thinks about him having intercourse with Gwen and many other women, and it makes the experience a lot less enjoyable. I have this icky feeling at times" the CIT revealed.

"Do you have anything to say about that Duncan?" the host asked, with the criminal crossing his arms, and looking away in silence. "Alright then. Since we are done here, I want to tell you all something. Since we have been here a week, and a lot has happened so far, I think each of you should leave the ranch for a bit and go on a date. Only 2 couples can go out to date for a day, but I think this would be a good experience for all of you, and for you all to spend some intimate time together".

Everyone left the office and went their way, but Mike grabbed Zoey's hand as soon as they went out the office "Hey Zoey. I was wondering...it has been a while since we have been out of here, and hung out alone, and..." blushing.

She bit he lip nervously "I know we have not had a romantic night to bring back the spark in our relationship in a while too, and I know what you want to say, but you have to be man enough to ask me, and you are going to have to really win me over".

"Will you go on a date with me tonight? I will find the place, and pay for everything" smiling nervously. She gave him a kiss on the lips as she nodded "I would love to".

* * *

Harold was with the TDI girls, as Sam wanted some alone time, so he asked "Bridgette, I saw the magazine cover, and it is a good cover. I know Geoff will be losing it from Alejandro being so close to you" putting out the magazine.

Bridgette had a look of disdain in her face, as Courtney asked "Why did you not even tell Geoff about this? It is like you are scared of him seeing you with other guys", with LeShawna adding "yeah girl. He seems more stressed out than I have...ever seen him. He looks irritated, though he tries to put on this big happy face".

The surfer sighed "He has been a lot more possessive. He is not saying that he owns me or anything, but he forced me to stop talking to all of my guy friends. It...it is almost like he thinks I am this slut that will fuck anything with a dick. I...h is really broken, and he has changed since his parents died of AIDS."

Geoff and Duncan walked in, with an envelope in the blonde's hand "Look at what we got Schmoopy Schmoo" he sing sung bitterly. The two sat beside their perspective others, and she opened the envelope to see the complaint that Alejandro sent, with her eyes widening in fear.

She read aloud "Defendants Bridgette and Geoff has made a recording that was revealed on the set of a new reality tv show, accusing Plaintiff Alejandro of giving Bridgette chlamydia" before slamming the paper on the desk "How in the world could they have gotten a recording?" with Harold growing red.

LeShawna knew that look "Harold? Please tell me you had no part in this?". She heard him try to respond, but she beat him to it "Why in the hell would you send a recording to them? And I do not understand why you are STILL communicating with Heather".

_Duncan cackled "Oh my gosh. Harold is most likely having an affair with Heather, and LeShawna is jealous about a skinny bitch paying attention to Haro-sissy. This is interesting"._

The criminal was laughing at the matter, with many looking at him in irritation "I would say I am sorry, but I am not. Geoff and Bridgette, you two deserved it for not only running your mouth on BS on your talk show, but it is also clear that you both came here to defame Al; though it is hard to do. And Harold, just own up to the affair you are having with Heather".

Courtney put her hands on her head as she growled "Shut up Duncan. You are embarrassing me. You are always trying to cause trouble".

Harold nodded his head "You are just trash Duncan. You have the nerve to talk about affairs, as you STILL do not regret it. I love my Luscious LeSexy, but I have my reasons to talk to her", which LeShawna had uncomfort and worry all over her face.

Geoff was disappointed "I cannot believe you would help the enemy Harold. I thought we were cool", with the redhead rolling his eyes.

_Harold laughed in his confessional "Geoff honestly thinks he was ever my friend? One of the ones that made my life a living hell on Total Drama Island? Harold NEVER forgets. Plus, I need to keep tight with my connections"._

Duncan asked to continue the topic "Why else would you continue to talk to Heather after your girlfriend bitch slapped you for it?", with all eyes on him.

"Why would you Harold? You know I do not want you fucking that toothpick"

Harold confessed after LeShawna gave him a look "Alright fine. Her and Alejandro bought out the recording studio that I am recording my album on, so I have to maintain a close relationship with them. So if I have to bluff to them to get more money and to get this album off the floor, than that is what I have to do". Trying to deflect the matter off him, he changed the topic "SO Bridgette, did you show Geoff the cover yet?"

The surfer glared at the redhead before her husband picked it up to see her and Alejandro in revealing and tight athletic wear; posing beside one another. Everyone watched uncomfortably as his fingers started to twitch and his eyes got darker. "You look very nice, and..._comfortable_ with having so much physical contact with him"

_Courtney confessed "Oh my gosh. When Geoff is mad, his eyes gets dark blue, his claws clench, and his look changes to a completely dark and scary look. He has became a lot more...aggressive"._

"So now you cannot get mad when women send naked pictures of me. It makes sense why you would hide anything that involves guys from me. There was the club with the men I told you to never hang out with, the flashing boobs, and now this. Do you have anything else to tell me?" he bitterly responded before throwing the magazine on the counter and left.

There was a silence before Duncan asked "What happened to Geoff? I know we have not sen one another much in the past few years, but he was never so...bitter and...jealous, and..."

"Possessive" the latina finished.

Bridgette sighed before he revealed "I think he thinks I am a slut. After the Alejandro thing, he got so paranoid to the point where he thought my guy friends...the ones I have met from when I was in elementary school, that they waned me and were planning to rape me. So he forced me to never talk to them again, and now we share EVERYTHING. Career, agent, and even share cell phones a good amount of the time. Anyways, who is excited about the slumber party tomorrow?"

"Girl, I am looking forward to it. Harold and I will be in our best night gear, and I know we all are going to have a good old time" her black friend said.

* * *

Zoey and Dakota were in the former's room as Dakota brought most of her stuff in the room. "I still do not think you should leave Dakota. You really love Sam, and I know you are not thinking clearly, but through anger".

The green-head sighed "I have to. Sam always ignores me after things go wrong, and never wants to fix them. He showed me what he liked about me, and I am not that person before. I can only handle attacks for so long, whether it is from Josh, and the other couples. Anyways, you need to show me the outfits you are getting for your date with Mike tonight".

The redhead squealed as she ran in the closet to pull out a yellow sundress "What do you think? It is frilly, and it goes give some sass".

Dakota shook her head as she got up to look through Zoey's wardrobe. All she saw was frilly and asexual outfits You know what, you need to be HOT on this date. I am going to give you some of the outfits that I LOVE to wear when I want to tease my man and to get some action" running to her suitcase to pull out the hottest outfits she has, a red dress that hugged all the right curves, but extended out around the knees "Try this on".

_"I have really grown to like Zoey, and she is like the little sister who is an innocent, but late bloomer. She is really submissive and passive, so you need to push her to make her go out of her comfort zone. She needs to spice things up with Mike, and I am happy to help" Dakota said in her confessional._

Zoey came out of the washroom, with the red, strapless dress that clung to her. She stumbled nervously in her heels, and turned around for her friend, who squealed in excitement "Oh my gosh Zoey. You look really beautiful. Mike will not be able to keep his hands off you. And Zoey, you are going to have to have to initiate some of the sex too, okay".

The redhead's eyes widened "HEY. What goes on with my sex life is none of your concern. He likes my submissiveness".

"That is what all men say, but nothing turns them on when a girl gives them the country ride" Dakota assured her.

* * *

Courtney and Josh were in his office, preparing for their therapy session "So Courtney. How do you feel about your first week here?"

She explained "It has been a lot easier than I thought. Sure, there was the dance with Zoey and Duncan that annoyed me. A part of me is embarrassed that Duncan keeps acting out for little to no reason, and then looks at me weird when I get mad. We did not have a full out argument yet, which is a relief. I feel like he is putting on a show, or genuinely trying to embarrass us".

Josh took down some notes "Okay, that is good. I know I have not really focused on you much, so I want to know about your immediate family. Parents, siblings, and your child".

"Well, I am an only child, and grew up with both parents. hey believed perfection and schooling is everything, so I did what I was told and focused on that. They were very strict parents, but they did help me stay on the right track...for most of my childhood. I became really competitive, and some say selfish. Things changed between us when I went on Reality TV, and they ultimately disowned me after TDAS and when they found out I was pregnant".

He did not look from his notes "Okay good. Tell me more about your child and the story of your pregnancy".

She looked down in embarrassment as she revealed "It was right after TDAS. While Scott and I never became official after that, we had our many hookups. Mmmmmppphhh; those long, sexy nights in that farmyard were some good, fantastic memories. Anyways, I was working on getting back with him,, but he crushed my heart when he revealed he was having sexual intercourse with some pixie chick. Things were strained between my parents and I after how I acted on TDAS, but things fell apart when I got pregnant. They disowned me, and Scott tried to be a deadbeat.

_Josh confessed "I was shocked with how open Courtney was being. I did not even have to ask her many questions. She does seem to want this more than Duncan, and was the one who applied to the show"._

"So your perfectionist world came apart because of your pregnancy and Total Drama?" causing her to nod. "From what I have seen here and on the show, you are attracted to what is opposite of you. You like getting down, rough, and dirty, but you were not raised to be like that".

She shook her head "No. They thought I was losing control in Total Drama, and that was the last straw for them. I would say I missed my parents, but I do not really. I know I am kind of rambling, but I am having my regrets about Duncan. He did not even say that he regretted cheating on me. What does that mean? Is he using me only for his charges and cases to be dismissed?".

He looked at her "Well, what I can say is that you have a lot of worries and doubts about men in general, but especially Duncan. You need to tell him this, and now I do have a better understanding of you. You have been the most open in the therapy sessions so far."

* * *

LeShawna and Harold were in their rooms, making out on their bed. He moved to her neck, causing her to moan "Oh Harold. You know I like it when you do that" as he moved to kiss her neck.

LeShawna's phone rung, which caused them to break their makeout session, and her to pick it up "Hello?"

Her father spoke through the phone "Did you tell that scrawny gremlin that I want the money back?", which she looked at Harold to make sure that he did not hear, but she knew he did.

She weakly said "No..." Harold's instincts took in, and grabbed the phone, getting off the bed to walk around "Harold, I was talking to him".

_Harold confessed "I do not know what came over me. Her father is overly mean, aggressive, and abusive, and he tried to get me out of LeShawna's life. He has set me up to make it look like I was cheating, and now I overhear him accuse me of stealing money from them? GOSH"._

He spat out on the phone "So Grant, what did I steal now? I would LOVE to hear this", for his girlfriend's father to yell "I KNOW YOU STOLE MONEY from my wife's drawer when you were over here babysitting. I do not want you ANYWHERE NEAR my daughter's money".

LeShawna rushed to the phone to attempt yo grab it "Give it back Harold" for him to swat her hand away and dodge her.

"Are you fucking INSANE? I DO NOT WANT YOUR DAUGHTER'S MONEY. You know...I know why you hate me...It is because I am white and scrawny, ISN'T IT?" the redhead yelled throughout the phone. "STOP IT HAROLD" she yelled.

_LeShawna shed a tear in the confessional "Things were always bad between Harold and my parents, and things are bad between me and his parents. But accusing my father of being racist is a bit too far. I tried to stop this from escalating, but no one would budge"._

The anger and irritation in her father's voice was clear "I don't hate you because you are white...ish. ONE of the reasons I hate you is because you are a scrawny bitch. I will GET THAT MONEY if I have to go down there and DRAG YOU BY YOUR THROAT across the floor and stairs after I PUMMEL YOUR BONY ASS".

The redhead ran from his girlfriend, who tried to grab him "And you know what? I WISH YOU WOULD. I WISH THE FUCK YOU WOULD BECAUSE you will be the test dummy of my MAD KARATE ASS SKILLS BITCH" and hung up the phone. He threw her phone on the floor, and went on a walk.

* * *

Art Bar

Mike escorted Zoey out of the taxi, and entered the restaurant; barely keeping his eyes off her "Wow Zoey. You look really stunning".

She blushed, noticing how he is ogling her "Thank you Mike. You look quite nice yourself. Dakota thought all of my outfits were a bit plain, so she gave me something more...curvaceous...and...revealing" hissing the last part.

They paid the receptionist before they entered and sat at the front bar, with someone reciting horrible poetry "My life...has been a little strife, and...ACHOOOO" as the person sneezes", causing everyone to laugh at the man.

"Oh wow. That man is horrible" she giggled, with him nodding his head.

Mike looked at the menu and asked "So, what do you want to have? I am thinking about the Colorful Cream Soup", and then felt Zoey's feet tickling his under the table, with her smirking at him.

_Zoey blushed in the confessional "Dakota told me that I need to keep things alive, and to shock him with teasing movements, if you know what I mean, and I...am actually quite thrilled with it. I ever knew there was so much thrill and excitement by performing private acts in public"_

"You know...I think I want you for tonight" the redhead purred, making his eyes widen even more.

Mike was nervous from her stroking and bold, seductive speech "Uhhh Zoey. I am flattered and all, but don't you want to enjoy the art show?" as she slid closer and closer to him.

"Come on Mike. You and I both know that the art show sucks" as she straddles his legs with her hand. "I am not doing anything wrong; just trying to keep the thrill in our date up and increasing", which was turning him on.

She was leaning in to kiss him, but an awful sound (a group singing) interrupted them "ABCCC. Easy as 1,2 4...It's wasy as DO re Me, A b c..."

"Oh my gosh, these people are awful" Mike chuckled, with Zoey's hand making it closer and closer to his crotch before grabbing it, making him shutter and moan "Mmmmmpphhh"

"We can go...somewhere and...handle it" she seductively purred in his right ear, which made him weak and give in. He grabbed her, and they rushed in the family washroom.

_Mike was grinning in his confessional "Public sex is AWESOME...Mmmmhmmmmmm"_

* * *

Everyone was going to bed, except for Sam and Dakota. The latter was making it across the living room, as she came off the phone with Josh to confirm her departure. She was too distracted by her heavy bags to notice that Sam was blocking the front door "You are not going anywhere Dakota".

She looked at him, and rolled her eyes "So now you want to talk to me? I do not have time for this Sam. Now get out of the way" trying to shove him out of the way, but he stays firm.

"Just stop. You are running away, from what? Me? You are going to have to deal with me after this, you know? We live together?I know I pissed you off, and you pissed me off, but it is not good to run away, solving nothing" he told her, with a bit of bitterness in her voice. He grabbed her bags from her hands and moved it back to their room, with her growing annoyed.

"Sam. Give me back my suitcases. It took an hour to pack them, and those are EASILY $1,000,000 worth of clothes in those suitcases. You have to be delicate with them" she growled, following him to her room, attempting to get her clothes back.

He opened her suitcase, and tossed them on the bed to shove them in the counters "Listen, I know I ignored you this morning, but I needed space. That does not give you a reason to leave without discussing it with me, and running away from your problems".

She hears the honk of a limo, causing her to rush to get the stuff from the counters and put it back in her suitcase "Sam, I am not playing with you", with him grabbing her suitcase "Neither am I; for once. Listen, we love one another, and we are here to repair our relationship. In order to do that, you NEED TO STAY. Do you want to give the TDI cast, the media and everyone to be proven wrong?"

She stopped in her tracks, and looked down "No. I do not. I am just tired. I am tired of all the fighting, ignoring, tension, and I do not like this tense and defensive feeling I always have. I am just tired".

"Look at me in my eyes" he softly spoke, making them share a gaze "We will work this out", with her wrapping her arms around him, and they fell on their bed, hugging one another.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This chapter was one of the lighter ones (though it is not really that light). You see the issues between Bridgette and Geoff grow, and Courtney is feeling a certain way about how things are going between her and Duncan. You also see that Harold and her family is an ongoing issue as well. Next chapter is the slumber party, and it is...DRAMA GALORE. **


	8. Day 8

**Author's Note**

**The beginning part is eh, but things pick up by the end.**

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff had driven all the way to a beach, so they can feel zen with themselves. They were currently playing around in the pool; splashing water all over one another. He chuckled as he grabbed her over his shoulder, and walked deeper in the water "What are you doOOI..." yelled the last part as she was throws deep into the water.

She decided to play coy with him, and pretended to drown. After he finished laughing, he looked around to find her in the water "Bridgey Bear, where did you go?" going deeper into the water. He did not know that she was swimming behind him, and he felt a bite on his right thigh "OOUCCH" screaming as he held his thigh.

She swam up to him, smirking "That is karma. Now let's get out of the pool. I do not want your sexy body getting wrinkles", as she swayed seductively out of the pool, knowing he is watching her curvaceous body.

They collapsed on the sand, and cuddled on one another. "You know Bridgette, I know I was not acting the best yesterday; no, these past few months, but I do not like that you are hiding from me. Be honest when I ask you this. Do you think I am possessive?"

She looked down sadly, not bearing to look at him. "You seriously think I am possessive babe? Why do you think that?"

"I do not want to get into it right now. It is not a big deal" she avoided, not wanting to get into it. He looked at her trying to avoid looking at him, and he knew that things were slowly cracking between them.

_Geoff vented in the confessional "When I saw her look away and almost cower, it said a lot about what she is thinking. Are things not as good as I think it is? Is she _

_having regrets? I can't lose her, but she needs to be more open with me"._

_She confessed "Let's just say, I have had to give up a lot to be in a relationship with Geoff, and...I am not saying I am regretting it, but I do feel a void in my life. He has been more and more insecure about who I am with, and what I do over the years. It is like he does not trust me by myself"_

* * *

Duncan awoke to his girlfriend Courtney on the phone; having a good time as she put shopping bags down "Oh my gosh Scott. I am glad our little junior is havig a good time. He seriously asked for us to get together? Seriously?" and laughed. His insecurities came, and was a bit afraid for Courtney being so easy going with Scott.

_The criminal was in the confessional "I do not know; something about Scott just runs me the wrong way. I know he is her baby's father and all, but I do not like how much they communicate. Whe. We are at home, they talk once of twice a day. Even with parents that are not together anymore, you do not talk that often. I have met him, and I know that he still has feelings for my girl"._

Courtney feels Duncan's eyes on her, so she stops the conversation "Okay Scott, I have to go. Duncan is up, and you know how he is. Do not feed my son any dirt of that crappy farmer food. Bye" and hung up.

"You know he wants you back, right? Ever since he got separated from his girl, he has called you more often. You have avoided having much conversation with me in 3 days, while I know you have talked to him a lot" he muttered angrily, as he got up to put on a shirt.

She rolled her eyes "Duncan, I know Scott. If he wanted me again, he would have made a move. Anyways, I have gotten you the night-clothes that I bought for us to wear for Pajama Party night tonight".

He got up an looked in the bag, to see 2 matching nightwear outfits "You really bought this shit for me? I thought you were some choosing what I would wear 7 years ago", throwing the bag with the clothes in the trash.

"It is just to get in the spirit of Pyjama Night. You are not wearing just boxers to Pajama night Duncan. Maturing would be really cute" she defended as she picked up the bag from the garbage.

He put on his clothes and demanded "Whatever. I need you to contact my lawyers about my cases, and my chance at getting a plea deal. Work on that soon please" before he left the door.

* * *

Mike, Zoey, Dakota, and Sam are in the game rooms chatting "I am glad that you decided to stay Dakota. Especially because you would have missed out on the details about my date last night".

Dakota's eyes widened as she was curious about what happened "Ooh, what happened?".

The redhead went to explain "Well, Gwen gave him a type of place we went to, and we went to a bad Art bar. I took your advice on spicing this up, and getting out of my comfort box, so I started...touching him, turning him on in public, and we ended up making love in the bathroom. It gave me such a thrill that I thought I would never experience".

Sam high-fived Mike "Aye, you got some public sex. How did it feel dude?"

Mike blushed in the fond memory and embarrassment "Well, it was exhilarating that we were doing it in a place were there is so many people, and so many that can come in and out. We did so many different things that I never would have thought I would have enjoyed. What happened with you two".

The redhead explained "Well, she was about to leave the house, so I told her she was not leaving as I blocked the door. I forced her stuff out of her hand as I unpacked, as we argued over her fate in the house. I promised her that I am not giving up on her, and that we made a deal to stay here. I am unsure of this Pyjama Party".

_Mike confessed "I am very nervous about this Pyjama Party. This is Day 8, and a few stunts have been pulled off and drops being bombed by the TDI cast, and they are always looking for drama, so this does not seem like the best idea"._

Dakota revealed "I am nervous too. Things have been awkward since the fight between Sam/I and Bridgette/Geoff. Maybe we will just watch a bunch of movies; I honestly do not know. But the most important thing to me is us four" with all of them high-giving in agreement.

* * *

Harold went to Josh's office for an individual therapy session "Hello Josh. I am actually shocked at how good of a therapist you are" before sitting down.

The former celebrity manhunt host shrugged "You should no have expected anything less. Anyways, I want you to tell me about your childhood. How was it?".

The redhead sighed before he spoke "Well, my parents divorced when I was about 7, and he cut off all contact with my brother, sister, mother and I. Since my older brother is incompetent, I had to be the man of the household. Some might have said I am an extreme mama's boy, which she liked because she knows that I would treat my special lady right".

"Interesting. Now how does your mother and LeShawna get along?" the host asked as he took his notes down.

Harold had to laugh "Oh they hate eachother. Let's just say my issues with her father are minuscule compared to that conflict. She does not like that I chose a girl from the projects, but the difference between my mom and her dad is that my mom knows her boundaries. It is always extremely tense whenever we go there, but with her father, we would just argue".

"Argue about what?"

"Well, last night he accused me of stealing money from his wife, so I took the phone, and tried to clear my name. He insisted that I stole from them and then threatened to beat me up, and I said that I wish he would try. Listen, I am a grown ass man. My mother has signed me up for any extra curricular activity and club I could when I was a child, so I would have widened knowledge. I am rich from the show and The Drama Brothers, and from writing. This is another attempt to get me out of her life, and I do not appreciate it"

Josh nodded "Alright, I will have to talk to LeShawna about her family then".

* * *

Everyone but LeShawna Harold (who was still in his session) was in the living room, with Duncan asking "So Schmoopy Scmoo. How was your morning beach sex with Bridgette?"

"Actually...we did not have sex today; at all. We just talked about our issues, swam, the usual...outside of sex" the party boy chuckled, with Bridgette leaning on his chest.

"It was nice to just go to the beach and stuff. It has been SO long since we went, and it was nice for us to just hang there and use that as our dating time. It was so refreshing. Anyways, about the party, Geoff and I brought some sizzling wine, and some sexy couches, pillows, and A LOT of food" causing everyone to cheer.

Dakota added in "As long as everyone is nice to one another, then it will be a lot of fun. Lots of couple's talk, movies, face masks, what could go wrong?"

As soon as she said that, LeShawna came into the room as she was on the phone "I am sorry to hear that Anne Maria. You do whatever paperwork you need to do. I am sorry that the open relationship is not working for you, but I tried to warn you from the start".

Anne Maria spoke from the phone, trying not to cry "I...I do not understand what he is s...so interested in that butch. Anyways, before I break down from my baby daddy issues and my lover's issues, why is it that I am hearing that your Harold threatened to beat up your father?"

_Zoey spoke in her confessional "So LeShawna slapped Harold 5 days ago, and now he is threatening to beat up her father? That relationship will not end well, and they need to split up before a pattern of physical abuse starts in their relationship"_

Mike whispered to his wife "What the hell? Who threatens to beat up another's parent. I have never done that to your parents"

LeShawna squealed "GURL, let me tell you something. He took the phone from me when my father called, and they went at it. I tried to stop them, but they were not having it. They were threatening one another, and it turned into a screaming match".

Trying to avoid listening to LeShawna's conversation, Sam asked "So, when do you Bridgette want us all to be ready by?"

Her husband answered for her "8:00. We still have a few more hours to get ready. I want everyone in their best night outfits, bring some food, and some music. It is going to be a RAD party too. We all need to have some fun while we are here".

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff are in the living room, helping the construction workers out away some beanie couches and chairs in the room "Move that couch 5 steps to the left" he instructed.

She bit her lip "You know, I find it really hot when you are so serious in your designing and planning... So, did you bring the ganja that you know I like"

"Of course I did. After being here for 8 days, I think everyone could sue a hit. Oh for the love of Christ, that is not how I wanted it" he complained, as he rushed to the movers, and pushed one away, so he could do the better job.

Bridgette decided to look at Geoff flex his body as he moved a bunch of furniture "He is so hot", before she was grabbed by LeShawna "Girl, I need your help. Courtney for some weird reason asked me to help her choose an outfit for Pyjama night (probably because you were busy), and the clothes she has are awful".

The two made it to Courtney's room to see the CIT toss and throw a bunch of clothes "I need to be the hottest one in the room. Knowing Duncan and Zoey, she will wear something to purposely tease him. I bought Duncan and I some matching clothes, but I change my mind. TAKE THESE" throwing the bag of matching clothes to the large and in charge girl.

Both Bridgette and LeShawna looked at one another in confusion "What are you talking about? She would never do something like that."

_Bridgette spoke in her confessional "When Courtney is not acting like a bitch, she is actually really insecure and broken. It is almost worrisome"._

She got up and faced them "You two were not there when we were filming Total Drama All Stars. She ALWAYS needs a man to hold her, and to comfort her. She never hung out with any of the girls, and only befriended Gwen because everyone was calling her a slut for not having any girlfriends. She is NOT as innocent as any of you think".

LeShawna and Bridgette shared a look, as the latter spoke "You know Courtney, I do not understand why you are with Duncan if you cannot trust him on...anything. I would ave swore you were over this petty crap years ago".

"Unless there is another purpose about why you two are together"

Courtney did not want to respond, before she chanced the topic "Just help me with my outfit", as the three of them looked for something for her to wear.

* * *

It is later in the evening, as nothing eventful really happened beforehand. Geoff was of course only in his nightpants, as Bridgette wore her belly-top, and booty shorts for nightwear "It feels so...weird to actually have these on. We are usually naked" she joked.

"I know babe. I can already tell that it is going to be fun. We have some weed, movies, music, food, and we are all entertaining in our own way" he chanted, as they cuddled on the couch.

Dakota and Sam were shockingly the first ones to arrive, as they dressed up in their usual nighties. The tension between the two couples was definitely there, and the ROTI couple sat as far as they could away from them "Nice nighties. I am surprised you two did not go naked like you always are at night. Seeing you two walk around right after sex butt naked is not the best sight I want to see" she chanted, with Sam elbowing her "Stop it. We are not going to fight them".

Mike and Zoey wore matching green as they entered. Geoff laughed in a good way "Mike and Zoey. I am loving the onesies. Please, hurry up and join us", as the couple sat beside Dakota and Sam.

LeShawna and Harold showed up, with smiles on their faces, as they chanted together in their matching nightwear (the ones that Courtney initially bought for her and Duncan) "LEHAROLD IS HERE, and the PARTY HAS STARTED", as they went to hug everyone, and when they saw Mike and Zoey, they offered their hands to shake.

_Mike spoke in his confessional "So, you give a hug to everyone else, but a handshake to us? Are they afraid Zoey and I are going to bite them? They are one ones that bite"_

Zoey and Mike smiled nonetheless as they shook Harold and LeShawna's hands awkwardly. Duncan and Courtney mumbled as they entered the room "Hello everyone. Duncan and I are so excited for Pyjama night; isn't that right?".

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, that is exactly what I wanted to spend my time doing. I would have preferred to spend my time talking to my lawyers to see what is up".

She growled through her teeth "I TOLD YOU that that stuff will be waiting for us when we get home. You are always wanting me to do some bullcrap for you. You were complaining just 2 days ago about how I never do anything with you, and now the shoe is on the other foot"

_Sam went in his confessional to confess "And everyone thinks Dakota and I are incompatible. I do not see for one moment when they are not arguing or complaining about something. I personally do not see how they will ever work out"_

Duncan rolled his eyes as he went to Geoff "Hey my blonde party buddy. So, what are we going to be doing first?"

Bridgette ran to get the 10 glasses of vodka to serve to all of them "First, we are all going to take a few drinks of VODKA", with every person that is not the blonde couples nervous about this, but went along with it.

"Uh, Dakota and I do not drink this" the gamer told them as he took his glass. "Do you have something, like Alize or something?"

Geoff could already tell Sam was going to ruin this party "Just. Drink. The. Alcohol Sam", which intimidated the gamer to chug his glass of Vodka down, causing him to breathe heavily as he chugged it. "I knew you would like it Sam".

"Ohkay then Geoff. You are really trying to turn up tonight. Sugarbaby and I are in, and will turn up for the GODS honey" LeShawna bragged as her and Harold chugged their glass down. Everyone but Courtney drank their glass of alcohol, with the prep not thinking it is a good idea.

_Courtney complained in her confessional "Are these people stupid? Tension has been running rampant between EVERYONE since Day 1, and now you want all of us to have heavy alcohol in our system? Uhhhh; not for me. I always have to be on tip top shape._

* * *

Everyone except Courtney is a bit tipsy at this point, and Duncan chanted "Ohhhh I have an idea. How about, how about we...we have a kissing competition" causing some to cheer, and others to roll their eyes.

Courtney went her her boyfriend and growled in his ear, putting her arm on his shoulder"You can't even speak properly because you are tipsy. Tone it down", causing him to snatch it off his shoulder.

"You need to calm down babe. Do yo...you want me to give it...give it to you from the back to calm down?" he sighed, causing her to pretend to gag.

LeShawna wanted to stir things up "I get it that we are all enjoying our drinks, but we need to spice things up. Ho w about...a kissing competition", with Harold nodding "Yeah, that would be AWESOME"

Dakota cooed from the idea as she clutched to Sam "Oooohhh, I like THAT idea. Why don't you give it to me really good Sam. WHO WANTS to GO AGAINST US" yelling as she felt good from the alcohol.

"Duncan and Courtney. You two are competitive, right? Go and take on the battle" suggested Harold.

Zoey chanted "This is really stupid", with Mike nodding his head "Making out will not prove anything about a couple. But of course, it came from Harold, so what should we expect" making LeShawna and Harold turn their heads sharply to give him a dirty look.

_LeSahwna vented in her confessional "Now I am like "Do I say something that will be twice as rude?". Now; I can and have gone hood before. I do not like to GO THERE, but Mike and Zoey have been doing a little to much towards and I KNOW they cannot take what they dish out"_

Harold spat back "You know Mike. You really should not talk, as you and Zoey do nothing but the boring missionary position, and there is no sexuality between you two" making Sam choke on his drink.

Courtney realized that this would be her chance to get hot with Duncan, and to tell Zoey that he likes her "I will do it. Come on Duncan" as she dragged him as they walked over to sit beside Sam Dakota.

"Ready. Set. Go" as both couples started making out, for everyone to watch in a drunken state. Courtney clung to him as she shoved her tongue down his throat, while he grabbed her hungrily. Dakota and Sam went far enough to engage in a sloppy French kiss, as Dakota wrapped herself around Sam as she started to moan.

Mike was truly disgusted by the sight "Oh my gosh. How pathetic is this. I do not see the appeal of others wanting to watch other couples make out, and for a competition? Where is Bridgette and Geoff anyways?"

_Harold confessed "As they were kissing, it seemed like 2 couples, who are barely holding onto their relationship, clinging onto one another. While they were kissing, you could see the desperation to seem like they are a hot, happy couple. These 2 couples have been having tension grow for days, and the buttermilk is not clean with both of their situations. Oh yeah"_

* * *

The cameras were filming the washroom, with Bridgette and Geoff moaning and grunting, with smoke coming from the bottom of the door "Oh gosh, you know I like it like that. I need you to roll it up"

"Oh for the love of christ, I am trying my best. I needed a fucking hit" the surfer girl cooed, as she grunted "OH gosh Geoff. You need to me more tender with it"

"Bridgette. I know what the hell I am doing, and you love it how I do it" he cockily bragged, as noises wee growing as stuff were moving and banging against the walls.

"Oh my Geoff. I do not know why we thought we could do both of this shit at the same time" she grunted, with pleasure in her voice.

"Just take the drag babe" he demanded, as you could hear snorting, and a cough from her.

"Oh man, that was too much for me to take INN. OH GOSH GEOFF, calm it down with your fingers. You are doing a good job, but I can barely focus".

"I am sorry babe. Maybe we should not have done this with alcohol in our system. Anyways, do you think they will notice we were gone for so long" he asked, as a bunch of smoke came from the cracks of the door.

"Who cares. Finish the job with your magic fingers, I will finish the job on you, we will finish the joint and other stuff we got, and then we will be good. Now DON'T YOU DARE stop" she demanded coldly.

* * *

The kissing competition was still going on, and it has been a while "Oh damn, they are really chewing one another out. I never knew Dakota and Sam could do it like that".

"If you were there at Playa de Losers at ROTI, you would know that they make Bridgette and Geoff look pure" the tanned man complained.

Speaking about Bridgette and Geoff, they stumbled back in the room,as they clung to one another. Eyes red, marks all over their necks, scratches on their fingers, and they looked worn out, but felt good on the inside "Woah, what is going on here?"

"Why are you so scratched up" the Indie chick asked, causing Courtney to turn and break the kiss to see what is up "Oh my gosh. You two look like a mess".

Dakota cheered "WE WON" causing everyone to look at her weirdly "I am sorry" before sitting quietly.

"What the hell do you two look like that? You look like you were attacked by Zeke" the criminal laughed.

_Dakota spoke in her confessional "It is clear what they were doing. They were doing some drugs, then had sex. Then some more drugs, and more naughty sex. I do not recall drugs being allowed on the show, but it is clear from their red eyes, the needles, and the burns on their skin that they were doing drugs._

Geoff hopped around in a jittery mood "We are GOOD yall. Bridgette and I are feeling good" as he goosed her before hopping to sit on the couch "MOVING ON. What I want to discuss are some of what you have heard in the house so far, and what you think we ALL need to improve on"

Mike decided to speak up "Honestly, what I do not like is the violence and the threatening. I do not like that we all air out our dirty laundry and the most gruesome secrets about one another like it is gossip. SERIOUS issues between couples should not be discussed so openly without a therapist"

Bridgette sat on her husband as she continued the conversation "Violence? The only one who was violent is LeShawna. Dakota did throw a bunch of plates and glasses around, which IS a violent act. Who do you mean?"

Zoey bluntly told out "LeShawna. I would say I am sorry, but I am not. You just told us this morning that Harold threatened to beat up your father. That is some screwed up stuff. As an advocate for Anti-Violence, that does not sit well with Mike and I. It really says a lot"

"NO, that is NOT the case. HER FATHER called and said that he would drag me down by my throat, and I SAID that I WISH HE WOULD TRY. I SAID that I would defend myself. "yelled Harold, with LeShawna and Sam patting him to calm down.

"Why are you getting so crunk and loud for. We are having a conversation. I am not going to do this yelling and stuff because I am nice and classy" Zoey wondered.

Her husband jumped in "Look. I get it tat you are H-Bomb from the Drama Brothers and you dressed in street clothes, but the Drama Brothers ended like 8 years ago. You do not need to act like hood, unless you are really more hood than LeShawna is. Both are violent, and that is not a good thing".

Offended, the dweeb defended "Drama Brothers ended 5 YEARS AGO, not 8, 5. And I will get loud to get my point across through your DUMB MINDS".

_Duncan was laughing in his confessional "OH MY GOSH. The Battle of the Dweebs. I do not know if this will be the best fight ever, or the lamest. Either way, I am fucking LOVING THIS SHIT."_

"Let me get my hair out before I read them" LeShawna said as she took out her ponytail and shook it off before she went off "First off, YOU DON'T WANT none of this. You DO NOT WANT none of Harold or I. You two have been trying it with us for days now, and now because you both have been deemed the most BORING, FLAT, DULL, and DUMB people to ever surface Reality, and Mike's book flopping, so now that you have gotten this platform, you are trying to paint a FALSE picture of NOT ONLY Harold and I, but of yourselves"

Zoey was more than irritated with this hoodrat and her rude boyfriend "You know what LeShawna, I am TRYING to not go out of character on you two, but you are making it REALLY HARD. Mike and I have nothing to hide LeShawna. YOU have ulterior motives"

"Like what? What ulterior motives do I have Zoey?"

Mike yelled "YOU are using HAROLD AS A COME UP. You are an opportunist. You know when is the perfect time to come in and out of Harold's life, when it advantages you, like getting with him when the Drama Brothers took off. I HAVE NO SKELETONS" getting up.

She was shaking her fingers in an over-the-top matter "Oh, you DO NOT want to go there with me Mike. Especially with the tea I have on You. You do not want to go there with me. Who knew for a scrawny man, you can cause so much trouble" getting up, to only be held back by Harold, who sat her down.

"Let me handle this babe. Man to man. YOU have a HUGE skeleton, that was conceived 6 YEARS AGO, and is NOW in Kindergarten. How about you TAKE CARE OF YOUR CHILD with ANNE MARIA" making everyone gasp.

_Sam was silent in his confessional, as he was still in shock "Oh my"._

_"Dakota recalled "Now that I think about it, I do remember her, Anne Maria asking me to sneak out of Playa and to take her to the doctors. I did not think nothing of it, but the timing makes sense"_

_Courtney pointed to the camera "I knew something was up int hat relationship. But I never knew it was this". She tried to hold back her laughter, before belting it out._

_Geoff nodded his head "There is a reason why Chris provides everyone with condoms every day. I never knew Mike was getting THAT type of play"_

_Duncan was dying of laughter in his confessional "This is TOO JUICY. So he hid MAL from Zoey, and from the look on her face, he hid his LOVE CHILD from her, oh, and he initially hid his MPD from her too. I do feel bad for her in all seriousness"_

"OH MY GOSH" the redhead yelled in shock "You are SUCH a liar. How dare you use a child for an attack? Mike did not get anyone pregnant"

"I am not lying my girl. You should have told YOUR MAN to keep his scrawny, small dick (according to what my girl Anne told me) in YOUR HOLE or in his pants. I can call her, and you could speak to their child through the phone" as she dialed the phone.

Mike was shaking, trembling, and knew he had to do something at that moment. He was nervous as hell, and he did not know what he was going to do. He was not ready for this, and grabbed her "NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT", which scared some of them. The alcohol running through these 4 was only helping the drama increase.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know that a commenter guessed that Mike has a love child with Anne Maria a few chapters ago, and congratulations. The fight continues in the next episode, Zoey's reaction, and Courtney's jealousy comes at a peak in the next chapter. What was Bridgette and Geoff specifically doing in the washroom? Anyways, thanks for the love and support.**


	9. Day 9

_Continued from last chapter..._

"Let me handle this babe. Man to man. YOU have a HUGE skeleton, that was conceived 6 YEARS AGO, and is NOW in Kindergarten. How about you TAKE CARE OF YOUR CHILD with ANNE MARIA" making everyone gasp.

"OH MY GOSH" the redhead yelled in shock "You are SUCH a liar. How dare you use a child for an attack? Mike did not get anyone pregnant"

"I am not lying my girl. You should have told YOUR MAN to keep his scrawny, small dick (according to what my girl Anne told me) in YOUR HOLE or in his pants. I can call her, and you could speak to their child through the phone" as she dialed the phone.

Mike was shaking, trembling, and knew he had to do something at that moment. He was nervous as hell, and he did not know what he was going to do. He was not ready for this, and grabbed her "NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT", which scared some of them. The alcohol running through these 4 was only helping the drama increase. He grabbed her phone, and threw it against the wall, breaking it and cracking it, leaving it broken.

LeShawna was pissed that this unattractive toothpick broke her phone "OH HELL NO. YOU BETTER pay for that. I spent $300 on that, you mother fucker getting so close to Mike, that they were face to face.

Scared that Mike would lay a hand on his woman, Harold got up and pushed Mike back to his seat "Don't you EVER put your hands on my woman you MOTHER FUCKER. No WONDER why Duncan wanted to fuck you up". Everyone was speechless as they were overwhelmed by the bomb that was dropped on them. "Babe here" as he threw the phone to his luscious.

_Bridgette's eyes were wide in her confessional "Oh wow. LeShawna and Harold were not playing They literally called Anne Maria on the phone. Everyone is fucking speechless. _

She quickly dialed Anne Maria's house phone number, and put it on speaker. Sam had to hold Mike back from getting up to stop the phone call "Mike. You are going crazy. Stop"

The phone was finally answered, as there were moans coming from it "Sha-Harold. Don't you see that Lightning is getting it in on his girl in the bed" causing many to try not to laugh, or just res their face on their hands.

"Lightning. It is LeShawna. Tell my girl Anne Maria that Mike said that he got no skeletons in his closet as we went at it, and HAROLD told him about her baby with Mike" she spoke over the phone.

Geoff and Bridgette were just cuddling one another, as they were too high for this "Ohh Geoffy bear. I did not expect this", with him joining "But it is juicy though".

Anne Maria venomly ranted through the phone "Hey girl. Thanks for telling me. NOW it is time to get int Mike's ass. I have been CALLING YOU FOR 6 YEARS about your child. WHY IS IT that you have NEVER responded my calls. Did that flake ass Zoey tell you to NOT SEE YOUR CHILD, OR TO EVEN SIGN THE BIRTH CERTIFICATE. You know, you are LUCKY that I am a classy lady, and that I have a sexy guido that can whoop your ass for me and can TAKE CARE of me and YOUR CHILD, or your BONY SELF would not be alive right now, you mother fucking JERK OFF".

_Zoey was broken, and trying not to cry in the confessional "I...I did not know any of this. I thought that anything that happened with Mike and Anne Maria would end when she was eliminated from Revenge of the Island. I thought we were an honest couple who told one another everything, but...that is clearly a lie. I do n...not understand the reason why he keep this...I was SO humiliated" as she broke down crying._

Mike could barely speak, as he saw that Zoey was twitching her fingers, jaw shaking, and her eyes getting watery "I...I...this..." not able to form a sentence.

"You know what Mike. It will be almost 7 FUCKING YEARS. I know you and Zoey tried to block my money flow, and to ruin my career, but YOU KNOW WHAT? I am running one of the most successful hair and makeup businesses in Canada, and I am with a top Athlete. And guess what? I FILED FOR CHILD SUPPORT, and IF YOU DO NOT pay, I will have you arrested, so you can be those men's BITCH. You will NEVER see or hear Giovanni's vioce. Thanks for telling him LeShawna and Harold. Now that I got that out of the way, I need to finish smushing Lightning. Bye everyone" the Jersey girl concluded as she hung up the phone.

Zoey was a mess inside. Humiliated, embarrassed, lied to. In front of the camera. 6 years of a lie. Tears were already gone down her face, and everyone looking at her was too much, so she ran out of the room, with her wiping her tears.

Dakota was going to go to her, but Duncan ran to get her, for only Courtney to grab him "You are not going to her. She will be fine. She is a tough girl".

He growled at her "You know Courtney. This is not about you being jealous of my relationship with Zoey. She needs help, and comfort. LET. ME. GO", forcing himself out of her grip, as he ran off "NO CAMERAS FOLLOW ME". Courtney looked broken, and uneasy about him demanding the cameras to go with him, and leaving her for Zoey.

* * *

It is the morning, and Mike is crying in his room "Why...why did I have to screw things up again. I...I should have told Zoey a...a long time ago. I did this, and ruined everything. T...things were not supposed to happen like this".

Geoff and Sam entered the room slowly, with the latter saying "Hey Mike. How are you doing?"

How do you think I am doing? Zoey has not come back home yet, and I screwed up AGAIN about not telling her the truth. That is what I should have done beforehand, and now I do not even f-ing know what Duncan is going to try to do with her".

The party dude patted Mike on the shoulder "I am sorry that happened. The night was not supposed to go down like that I feel guilty because Bridge and I kind of initiated the conversation. How are you gonna handle being around Harold and LeShawna now?"

Sam went beside Mike, who explained "They do not even mater. Depending on how Zoey feels, I...I mi..I might lose her" before he burst out crying on Sam's shoulder.

* * *

Josh was awaiting in his office, with everyone but Mike, Zoey, and Duncan being present. LeShawna spoke "I did not mean that night to go there. We were getting into it, and they were trying to paint a picture of us being violent hoodrats who destruct, and then when I was accused for using Harold as a come up, I lost it. It was about time Zoey did know though"

Sam sighed as he was tired of the topic "Can we just stop talking about it? The issue is now between Mike and Zoey. What are we going to talk about today?"

Josh smirked, as he knew this would cause some interesting conversation "Today's conversation is going to be about...children" causing almost everyone to groan.

_Geoff rolled his eyes in the confessional "This Josh dude is really like Chris. Both want to see mess take place, and like to torture us. While Chris is more physical, Josh is more ...mental and psychological. He is very crazy for thriving off of the drama of others"_

He continued "This is actually a topic that can make or break a marriage. Many would like to have children, but they can't. Many want children, and can easily breed them. Others do not want children, but end up with 3-5 of them, and the categories to on and on and on. I want to hear from all of you of your opinions on having children, and children with your other".

Sam revealed "I honesty do not want any children. After being raised the way I was, I learned that family is not always the people you are closest to, and I has a lot of issues with my family and how I was brought up, and I could not imagine raising a child and unintentionally raising them from what I have learned from my parents".

Dakota put a hand on his shoulder "I really need to focus on my career now instead of children. I was raised by a loving father, but neglected me because of all the work he did. I go the workaholic trait from my father, and I know that is not the best when you have children. I also has never had a mother figure, so I could not possibly know how to be a mother. Sam and I agreed that this is the best"

Harold raised his hand to speak "Well, I know that I want a lot of children. My mother always has this glow from watching her 3 children run around, interact, etc, and I have been used to growing up in a large household, so I would want to have a lot of children. The McGrady legacy needs to live on".

LeShawna chuckled nervously "Well, Harold and I both want a lot of children, since that is how I was raised as well. I can definitely see myself having his babies, and I can imagine all of us eating dinner on the table, us having 2 kids each in our hands as we go to the theaters, and it would make me feel whole".

Mike gloomily entered the room, and sat at the complete opposite area from LeShawna and Harold. "It is nice for you to join us Mike" which could only come from Josh.

"Zoey just texted me saying that her and Duncan will be back soon, since they are on their way" the insecure man assured everyone.

Josh switched to Bridgette and Geoff, looking at them "So, how about you two?"

Bridgette smiled in glee as she spoke "Well, Geoff and I want a lot of children, and I see us having 2-3 children by the time we are 30. I personally want a lot of children because I am an only child, with no family other than my mom, and while I love her, it was pretty depressing. I want noise of innocence in my house".

Geoff looked like he did not really agree with what she said, which Josh picked up on "Geoff, you look like you have something to say". The party guy muttered "I...do...not really want children" which shocked his wife.

"That is not what you have been telling me. When we are making love, you are chanting and grunting about wanting to release so bad that I end up pregnant with triplets. What so you mean you do not want kids?" asked Bridgette, who was genuinely confused.

_Sam spoke in the confessional "Uhh, I know from experience that you say a bunch of nonsense when you are having sex. Just be wise he said he wants to give you triplets while he is getting some dirty loving, does not necessarily mean that he wants to have a baby"._

Geoff went to explain "Sorry, I should have been more clear bra. What I mean is that I do not want to have children for another...6-8 years. I have a lot of partying years left in me, and a kid would ruin that", making his wife's eyes widen, and many others whistle, twiddle their fingers awkwardly, or just look away.

Zoey and Duncan managed to enter the room, with Courtney giving them the most hateful glare, and the duo sitting at the complete opposite end of the room. She decided she would tear into him later.

Bridgette rolled her eyes "Geoff, you are almost 25 years old. You are a grown man, and y clock is ticking. CLEARLY, your youthful party days are over. We are not partying Spring Break in Mexico", with clear tension between the duo.

Josh changed to another couple "Duncan and Courtney? What do you two think about babies", making Zoey shiver from the topic.

Courtney bitterly explained "Duncan wants to have a child with me because when I had a child with Scott, he felt a sort of way. It makes sense. Why would be not want to create a child with me?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, as he knew that he was getting baited "That is not true Courtney. It would be cool to have a little Duncan, or a daughter Duncan to show everyone how their father taught them to be the tough mother fuckers"

She then continued explaining "Well MY children will definitely not be little Duncan's with the behavior of a flirtatious dingbat who abandons his wife with a lying bitch for 12 hours. I do not see myself having a child anytime soon, especially after I had Chase a few years ago. The difference is that Duncan is an unemployed scrub, while I am an up and coming lawyer, and have to pay all the bills, and act like Duncan's sugar mama and..." before being cut off.

"Mike and Zoey. We learned a JUICY bomb about Mike having a child with Anne Maria, thanks to Harold and LeShawna. How do you both feel about that? And how do you feel about children?".

Zoey was so broken. She had red eyes, still tear stains on her face, and her eyes were sad "Well, I still want many children. I was always for children, and I have always seen myself as...as a good mother. It is one of my many dreams".

Mike could not even look up at anyone's faces "I like children. W...with the one I have, I am ashamed of."

"So, about this child. How do you treat him, and what are your regrets with the...entire situation of sleeping with Anne Maria and having a child?" the therapist asked.

The tanned man was looking around nervously, as he finally revealed "My only regret about the entire situation was not telling Zoey beforehand", causing many to disgustingly look at him.

_LeShawna complained in her confessional "Did you hear what he said? He does not feel bad for fucking a 16 year old with no protection. Did NOT care to even sign the fucking birth certificate OR show up to his baby's birth. Never wanted school pictures, never taught him how to walk, talk, or potty train, and never helped out the mother of your kid monetarily, emotionally, and a whole lot of others. I have never seen such an intolerant, selfish man in my life. He is so fucked up"_

_Harold vented "Is this what man has become. Someone who is PROUD to be a deadbeat father. H is just revealing himself to be more and more phony as the days go on"_

_Dakota could barely talk "I...I could not believe what I was hearing. Mike really should be ashamed of himself and all of the hurt he caused on these 2 girls and his child"._

She was almost in tears again "I cannot believe, that you HONESTLY thought that I did not know you had a baby. It is always lie after lie with you Mike, and I am tired of it. Maybe my parents were right after-all. You ALWAYS wait until the ab...absolute last mi..minute to tell he things, and it...it is just..." and breaks down crying.

LeShawna calmly stated "I do not know if I entirely believe that you knew nothing about this baby. Weren't YOU the one who gave her the money to abort the baby?"

Courtney joined on the bandwagon "It really says a lot when your husband of 4 years is not willing to tell you the fact that he has another child. It must be...extremely embarrassing that he spilled his seed in a bitch neither of you like, but you cannot consummate a baby with him".

Josh was confused "Wait, so you knew about the baby? Why would you pay her off? It seems like you and Mike are trying to hide a lot. Is your entire relationship a sham?"

They all saw Zoey shaking and getting antsy, with Harold sending a jab "I knew you and Mike were not this perfect, innocent couple. Just be real. How does it feel to know that you are the reason why a child will never meet it's father?"

It was all too much for Zoey, as she felt like she was being attacked, so she quickly got up in anger "I cannot do this. I...I...this shit is too embarrassing" as she ran out of the room.

Josh yelled out "ZOEY. Come back", and then pointed to the entire camera and production crew to follow her.

Mike soon got up to chase her "Zoey, wait up as he left the room, and started chasing her around the hallway.

She looked back to see Mike and the entire production crew yelling at her. She was just so overwhelmed with all of this, and having a bunch of people hassling her was only making things worse "GET AWAY. Leave me ALONE". She ran down the stairs to only hear a bunch of them yelling at her, and as soon as she made it down the stairs, she was grabbed by a crew member "LET ME GO", as she started hitting the man.

Mike tried to approach her "Zoey, let's talk about this", for her to only swing her fists his way. The cameras were all up in her face, and she could not even think rationally, as they were trying to get her back on the room, "LEAVE ME ALONE. PLEASE"

A crew member said "You need to go back into the office"

_Zoey spoke in her confessional "It was horrible. The entire crew was yelling at me, having all the cameras and stuff in my face, corner me, and the Mike out of them all had the nerve to want to talk. I have never been so harassed before I came here"._

In a desperate attempt to get out, the tear-eyed girl stomped on one of their feet, kneed another, and slapped another member, as she ran to her room "BACK THE HELL OFF" as she slammed the door shut, and broke down in tears and hyperventilation. The crew was still knocking on her door "ZOEY, STOP THIS"

* * *

Movie Theater

_Sam explained in his confessional "It has been so long since Dakota and I have been on a date; and even longer that we went on one in public. She decided to choose which movie she wanted to see, and we kind of went from there"_

Sam and Dakota sat int he absolute back of the theater, as a scary movie comes on. Sam is confused with the movie choice "Dakota, why did you choose the Night of the Dead 500? Neither of us like scary movies".

She smirked at him "I know. There is a reason that you will soon find out why I chose this movie" as she winked at him. "You know, it is really nice that we can go out and show our love in public now. I know you preferred having fun with Dakotazoid inside your basement, but we need to live, and I want to explore with you"

He smiled with her saying that "I want to as well. I want things to be back to where it was beforehand, And whether you decide to be a mega-pop star, actress, model; and so on, I will support you". The movie started, and Dakota was almost immediately scared as she cuddled to her boyfriend.

_Dakota explained in her confessional "Let's be real. Most people go to scary movies, so they can really cuddle with one another and get intimate. Your lust grows as you are all clutching against one another for the entire movie, and as soon as you make it to the car, the sex takes place" and winks._

Both of them grew more and more scared, as someone in the movie was having their intestines ripped out. Sam cuddle against Dakota and complained "This shit is beyond disturbing. None of my video games have this much gore in it".

She smiled seductively as she leaned closer and whispered in his ear "I wanted to get closer to you. To hold you. To make love to you. It has been so long since we even had sex Sam" and screamed as another scary part took place in the film. She hopped on his lap in a calculating matter, and started to kiss him.

He moaned, as he finally realized why she took him to this specific movie "I know what you are doing. So instead of hooking up with me at home, you did all of this just to get into my pants? You could just ask me".

"But it is more fun, romantic, and spicy. Let's just manage to get through the movie, and if we are in the mood afterwards, then we can get it on" she assured him.

* * *

Josh managed to get Geoff in his office "I am glad you could make it to the office Geoff. You know...I have always found something fascinating about you"

The 24 year old man awkwardly looked at his therapist "Okay then. I am feeling a bit creeped out dude"

Josh rolled his eyes "Not like that. I have my wife Blaineley for all that. What I meant was that you were almost always happy on Total Drama, and you forgave so easily for the hugest things. I am noticing a different pattern, and now I see a lot of...anger and resentment. Explain that for me".

The party guy went to speak "Well, I was always a happy kid. My parents were happy (so I thought) and I was surrounded by a bunch of people who were happy and liked to enjoy life, because we will eventually die. As I got older, I learned that the world is not a happy place. My parents had an open marriage, and only got married to keep certain assets. They bo...both caught...AIDS, and...I do not want to talk about it" as his eyes were getting watery.

Josh looked at Geoff as his shell started cracking "So your...parent's death had something to do with your change of perceptive in life. When did this happen?"

"I believe 2009 when we were filming TDA. I was in a bad mood almost the entire time, and I saw them get sicker and sicker. I saw my family engaging in a bunch of bad stuff...really bad dude. And then my girlfriend cheated on me on international television. It was embarrassing. I did not want to be like my parents after I found out the stuff they did"

He took some notes before asking Geoff "So, I know an issue that brought you and Bridgette here are her mane friends, correct" with the blonde nodding. "I want to hear from you, how this grew to be an issue"

"Well, when I first met her guy friends form before Total Drama, they were cool, but I always had a feeling that they wanted more from her. As time went on, they continued to flirt with her, and attempt to goose her, especially after I told them to stop. Bridgette never really did anything, so I had to force her to not hang out with them. I...I could tell f..from" as he stuttered and water started to come in his eyes "Sorry. I c...can tell that I am losing her...I ...feel like I have to ke...keep her on the right path; like any husband usually does, but I KNOW that she thinks I am possessive and not as fun as I used to be, and I...I am scared of her..leaving me" as he started to cry.

Josh reassured him "It is great that you acknowledge your flaws, and that you are not as happy of a person that you portray to be. But I do see that you have a lot of unresolved issues, that had to do with your family. I hope you are not putting all of that on Bridgette. And do not worry. I will not tell anyone that you cried in here" as he shook Geoff's hand.

* * *

Duncan finally made it back to his bedroom, to only see a furious Courtney, who was waiting for him "Why are you upset now?"

"You seriously did not just ask me that. You were gone with that hussy for 12 HOURS. I somewhat get it that she did not know about her husband having another child, but it is EXTREMELY disrespectful to run out on your girlfriend, and have her worry until noon about where you were. It would have been nice if I could count on my boyfriend to not want to spend all of his time with other women" she complained.

Duncan rolled his eyes "Zoey needed company, and you are acting like I never spend time with you, which is funny because just a few days ago, I wanted us to spend time together, but you pushed me away, and..." to only be interrupted.

"Dakota, Sam, or Mike could have went with her. She could have called I don't know, Cameron, Gwen, HER PARENTS. You only wanted to get away from me because I did not like you being a drunk. You have embarrassed me over and over again with your antics Duncan. You know your ego counts on girls and stuff, but I am SO not impressed that you do not regret cheating on me" she continued to angrily rant.

He raised his eyebrows "What? I never said that I do not regret cheating on you? And you still do not know how to have fun or to remove the pole from your ass"

_Duncan complained in his confessional "You know, I can't say that I do have regrets about the Love Triangle or whatever, but I am sick of Courtney holding it over my head, and I am sick of her making it look like I am some Casanova. She rants on and on and on when she is mad, so the best thing is to ignore her"._

He walked towards the door "You know what Courtney? I will let you cool down. Your insecurities are running rampant right now, and I am not in the mood for this. Have a good night, and talk to my lawyers about my cases".

He slammed the door to only have her yell "DUNCAN. I am SO not finished with you.

* * *

Zoey was in her room, with the phone in her hand. She was struggling to dial the phone "I do not know if they will want to speak to me after 4 years of ignoring. You know what, they are my parents and I need to let them know how much I love them" before dialing the phone.

The phone rang for a few moments before an answering machine was heard "Hello. You are calling the residence of Barbara and John Robertson. We are not available at the moment, so leave a message, and we will respond to you as soon as we can" leading a beep to ring, to signal the start of the answering machine.

Zoey sniffled (as she was crying for hours) as she started speaking "H...hey mom and dad. I..it is Zoey. I know I...I have not spoken to you since before Mike and I got married; 4 years. I know I should have contacted you many years ago, but it is complicated. I...you might be right bout Mike. I..it is crushing me to say that I do not know him as well as I thought I did, and he l...lied to me about one of the hugest things a person can lie about. I miss you so much...I hope you contact me back as soon as possible...A girl needs her parents, and I feel like I am all alone...I wish we were close again. I love you two. I hope you call me back soon`before hanging up and curling in a ball before she started crying.


	10. Day 10

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry this took so long. It is that time where there are a lot of final projects, and tests, with exams creeping around the corner. I will try to be quicker with the next chapter.**

* * *

Duncan was dragged to Josh's office for a one on one session by the production crew "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am here. Lay off, will ya" the criminal complained, as he was thrown on the chair.

Josh nodded "Thanks guys" before the production members left the room. He continued with what he wanted to say "Duncan, I do not recall us ever having a one on one session, and I know that there is a lot going on in that overly pierced head of yours"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, and?"

The therapist rolled his eyes with the dry response he was getting "So, why do you think you and Courtney are having issues in your relationship?"

"Honestly, I just think she is overly jealous, controlling, and insecure. She is always afraid that I will hop into bed with some other chick, though I only cheated on her once. When she does not get her way, she attacks you on anything and everything. It gets really old. It is like she is worried that I am going to do something to her, when I am not"

Josh played the devil's advocate "But have you ever wondered why she feels like she has to control and watch over you? Maybe it is because she feels like you do stupid things, and are not really loving to her, but to others"

He huffed at that "That is a load of crap. I am always trying to spend time with her, caress her try to make...have sex with her, to kiss her, etc. There is no reason why she needs to control me. I am a grown man, and I make rational decisions., I do not need some washed up therapist to tell me what you THINK I need to know".

Josh took down some notes before clarifying "I know your first experience in juvie was very traumatizing, with...Mal, and...what he did to you", making Duncan glare at him.

_Duncan vented in the confessional "I am thinking, what the hell does he know about my first experience with juvie? What did Mike tell him?"_

"Like you know what the hell I went through., Like you even care".

"Mike told me a bit less than a week ago about what went down between him and you. I know that him...penetrating you had a huge impact on you, and I know that it caused you to have this...need to be tough, in control of everything around you, and to be defensive, but you need to get over it", as he saw Duncan's fists form into a fist, and his eyes grew to be a bit watery.

The young man slammed his fists, "WHAT did that little Squidward tell you? L...I wa...was NOT pene...rap" as he could not finish his sentence, as he started to slam the desk, and to get up to slam the door with his fists. He soon enough collapsed in hiccups and tears (which he refused to show anyone).

Josh got up out of his seat to comfort the distraught man "Zoey forced him to tell me and her. I know this changed almost every aspect of your life. You do not have to be this tough guy, who pushes every emotion away. Your girlfriend needs to know this to understand why you act certain ways, and I think you need to let yourself love her. We will stay in here. The last thing I need you to do is to fight with Mike"

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff managed to bring a lawyer over to discuss the possibilities with their defamation case "Geoff, I did not want this. This is the third time we have gotten a Cease and Desist from our talk show. Alejandro is the only one that is willing to go to court"

He held his wife in his arms "We did nothing wrong. We explained the truth when Josh asked us, and the truth will prevail, bra. That is not even the worst Alejandro has tried to do"

Their lawyer was looking over a few notes "Well, this was a decent good meeting. I have gathered some info from what I have researched online about your...history with this man, and it is very interesting to say the least. Since you do not have Chlamydia anymore, it would be really difficult to prove that you had it, and he specifically gave it to you. I think the best option for the both of you is to avoid going to court, and give him a bit of money before the deposition"

She started to get teary eyed "Y...you know. I just wanted to express my story to young and even old girls out there; about being with the latin, sexy, suave, charming womanizer, and all of the deceits, drama, chaos, and negativity that comes along with it. Wh...what reason would I have to make up any of this. I should NOT be getting sued for expressing my opinion"

Geoff comforted his wife before asking the lawyer "Is there any other option to prove that his rep has not been damaged by this. If anything, my wife's and I's rep have been tarnished by all of this. This is why I am so...so protective of her"

"Well, you could prove that he already had a bad reputation, which won't be that hard to prove, but I think the best thing of your marriage is to not investigate deep into this. Both of you will find out stuff you do not want to engage with, and the court is always messy for couples; whether if they are a team or not" their lawyer advised them.

* * *

Zoey went into Josh's office to speak with him "Hey Josh. I could really use someone to talk to" as she sat down.

He felt bad for her, and bad for the way she found out about Mike's baby "So, how are you feeling about...the entire situation?"

She sighed as she revealed "I am sick and tired. I...I thought I knew Mike so well. After everything we have been through, we have always made it through, and I always managed to forgive him. It is always something else he does not tell me, and I have to find out about it from other circumstances. My parents did not like the fact that I was dating him, and I actually called them last night. It has been a while"

"What happened with you and your parents? I remember you saying that you have not talked to them in a few years. Were you always distant from them?" he asked.

She shook her head "No. I was actually very close to them. When I was little, we would have family night every Friday. Go to the movies, walk around time, eat in a diner, a picnic, so on and so on. I was their little girl, and they were my best friends. While I grew up in a small town, and with no friends my age, our family was very tight-knit. that all changed when I came back from Total Drama Revenge of the Island. They felt that something was off with Mike, and then when they saw All Stars, it got worse. There was tension between me and my parents, and them and Mike. They liked Cameron and Gwen fine, but something about Mike just...threw them off. When we got eloped, I have not spoken to or communicated with them since. They have yet to call me back"

"I am so sorry. Over the show, it seemed like you and Mike had an over-dependence on one another. Like you two needed one another. I think it was because both of you were lonely. What will you do about the situation you have found yourself in...with Anne Maria and the baby" he worriedly asked.

Tears were about to leak from her eyes "I think it would be best to...to talk to Anne Maria. Though that is the LAST thing I want to do. I need to know the entire situation. I do not even know what to do with Mike to be honest"

"Are you saying that you are breaking up with him?"

"No...not at all. There is 12 days left here, and a lot has changed already" the redhead whimpered. "Maybe I should have thought a lot of things with him more thoroughly before making any brash decisions, but...but I cannot say that I regret all the time we have had with one another. He understands me".

* * *

Everyone gathered in the living room, awaiting for what Josh will bring upon them next. There was an immense tension in the room from the 10 days they have been in this ranch. Sam asked "So, what do you think we are going to do?" with everyone shrugging in unsure-ness.

Josh showed up as he greeted them "Hello my clients. As you see, I have these IPads, which will come into great use in today's activity" as he handed each couple an IPad. He took a seat in front of them as he explained "Today's activity is a compatibility test. Each couple will share a pad, and I will ask you questions, and you both have to AGREE to put in an answer. Your answers will not be exploited" as he winked at the camera.

Dakota rolled her eyes "These things do not actually prove anything Josh"

"Yes they do, and this test will prove it The first question is "How often do you and your other whisper I Love You to one another? Very frequently, or not frequent?" he asked. He took note of how the couples discussed their answer with one another about the matter.

Bridgette and Geoff easily answered the question, with the surfer mumbling "That was so easy, wasn't it Schmoopy Schmoo"

"Oh yes it was Bridgey Boo" before they pecked one another.

What they did not realize was that Josh got down all of their answers on his IPad "Wow, three couples need to work on saying I Love You to one another. You know who you are" with Sam, Dakota, Harold, LeShawna, Duncan, and Courtney look to their other nervously.

"I will skip the next question which is when you got into a big fight, and I am doing so since it is recorded by the cameras. Question 3 is How similar your likes and dislikes are to one another?"

Duncan easily chuckled at this one, which him and Courtney agreed on "Clearly the differences are huge" as they typed their answer on their IPad.

Zoey was having trouble doing this, since she could not bear to look at Mike at the moment, but mumbled with Duncan's comment "Yeah. Some would say that your differences are too huge. But others think Mike and I's similarities or Bridgette and Geoff's are too huge"

_Bridgette complained in her confessional "Zoey has been overly bitter since she found out about Mike's illegitimate child, and I get that she is hurt, she is really starting to get on everyone's nerves. The roommates, Josh, and the production crew"_

He moved onto the next question "So, how often do you two get suspicious about one another? Not just about infidelity?"

Dakota and Sam smiled confidently "Nothing. That is not out issue"

Bridgette sadly stated to Geoff "You and I both know that we are suspicious of one another. It is sad, but true" as she clicked the "A lot" button.

Harold and LeShawna was stuck on it "I do not know LeGoddess. Which one do we choose?"

She looked at the IPad to see the question again "I do not know. I guess you can click the "Sometimes" button.

Josh looked at the answers through his IPad, and found it really interesting "Interesting. The only ones who does not get suspicious of one another is Dakota and Sam. The 4 others need to work on that"

_Sam spoke in his confessional "Dakota and I felt pretty confident with our results. We know that we are not going to be really that compatible by interests and such, but we do have a general respect for one another. And to be honest; just by looking at how the TDI couples answered their questions, they knew that their results will not look good"._

_Mike sighed "It was so hard to do the compatibility test, when Zoey would barely talk to me. This feels like ROTI when she ignored me for the Vito and Anne Maria issue. 6 years later, and that pouffe and spray tan is causing issues in my relationship"_

_Courtney complained "Compatibility tests are a bunch of rubbish anyways. Especially when you take them on a Reality TV show; which is visibly seen and controlled by Josh, it is easy to say that they are rigged"._

It took them a while to finish all of the questions, and Josh calculated the results "Well, after observing your answers, I can say that 3 couples are compatible, and 2 are not. This does not mean that the two incompatible couples will break up down the lie, but they are not int he best place right now. The test revealed that Bridgette and Geoff are compatible" making the blonde couple hug and kiss one another.

"It makes sense. Everyone in Total complained that we were too compatible" the surfer added before smiling at her husband.

Josh read the next result "Mike and Zoey are revealed to be compatible. Big surprise"

Mike smiled "That is great. Isn't it Zoey?" as he tried to hug her, but she moved away, so she can cuddle herself nervously. It has been almost 2 days, and she has been avoiding him like the plague "You need to speak to me Zoey. We need to resolve this issue".

The redhead looked at him "Not here, and not right now"

The former Celebrity Manhunt host smirked, as he revealed the last compatible couple, seeing the nerves on the Harold, LeShawna, Duncan, Courtney, Dakota, and Sam "And the final compatible couple is...Dakota and Sam" shocking everyone.

Courtney was the most vocal about it "WHAT? They have been arguing, and are the LEAST loving among-st all of us. How are THEY compatible when they have NOTHING in common".

Dakot twirled her hair "Well, you and the other TDI crew does not know our relationship as well as you think. And you just described your relationship with Duncan. But yes, I do need to work on certain things"

Duncan was visibly upset, but he refused to say anything. Harold and LeShawna knew they were going to get this "LeGoddess and I are compatible in our own way. I think we know ourselves way better than a test, isn't that right?"

LeShawna looked at her boyfriend and kissed him "You are absolutely right"

_Josh was in the confessional "I do not think many were surprised. What I did find shocking was that Dakota and Sam were compatible. From what I have seen, they are not the best couple, but I guess I was wrong. With Duncan and Courtney and Harold and LeShawna being incompatible makes sense. Duncan refuses to show his soft side, and Courtney refuses to tone it down and to get over her insecurities, which they both replace with anger and arrogance. With Harold and LeShawna, I think the issue is that they do not know how to separate their relationship from others. Both have issues with their families, and especially LeShawna is influenced by their decisions. They will drift apart if they do not break away from their families and be their true selves._

* * *

Josh and Bridgette were in his office "Bridgette, I am surprised that you are one of the last people that I am having a one-on-one session with. So tomorrow will be the halfway point, and I have noticed that you hiding things from your husband is an issue. Why do you feel like you have to sneak to do minor things? And why does it always involve another male?"

"Geoff feels extremely uncomfortable whenever I talk to other males. I do not know why. I have learned to accept it when girls sign his abs, and when they ask him to give his autographs on their breasts, but I have learned to deal with it. I admit I was the extremely jealous type. I remember you and Blaineley reported the story on your show about me hitting my husband with a surf board after looking at a girl. I guess things changed when I was the one who cheated. Ever since, he became overly worried, overly defensive, and overly aggressive about me hanging out with my guy friends, and he thinks that everyone is after me in some...weird way" she explained.

Josh was stunned "Wait, aggressive? So like abusive? Physically abusive?"

She shook her head "Oh no. He has never laid a hand on me. But you could tell by the way he spoke, and the way his posture was, it was a bit aggressive. I...honestly do not know what happened to him. He has changed so much. He still loves to party, and is still overall easygoing, but he is A LOT more insecure and paranoid. I do not know if it was his entire family fucking up their lives, or how the industry has been hard on him but there is...a missing gleam in his eyes".

"It comes off like you are deflecting Bridgette. I want to focus on you. It seems like he is...hovering you. Do you feel like that?"

She nodded her head sadly "A bit. We have the same job, we go everywhere together, and sometimes, I feel like I have lost...some of my identity. He makes me feel more alive than I ever had beforehand, but when he does things, like tells me that we have to work together, and..."

Josh had to interrupt "What do you mean, force you two to work together?"

"Well, he would tell me that I cannot go to some of my surfing techniques, specifically so I could not meet with guys. He wanted us to stay together, so he could...It is embarrassing that my husband does not even trust me to go to a surfing competition because he is afraid I am going to screw things up. I do not know when I became the reckless one and him the one that needs to be the supervisor. I have no independence" the blonde spoke.

_Josh spoke in his confessional "He is smothering her. There is nothing else to it. He is only making things worse, but she should not be sneaking and hiding things from him. They lack trust issues and outside of the epic lust they have for one another, their relationship has a parent-child dynamic. Pretty screwed up"_

* * *

Zoey and Mike walked into their bedroom to discuss the issue that he hid from her. She sat down on the bed and demanded "So, you want to talk? Let's talk. Why did you ever think hiding you and Anne Maria's baby was going to be a good thing?"

He held his arm nervously as he explained "I regretted ever sleeping with her. I know that I was somewhat Vito when we had sex, but then I became...became in control, and when I did, I had this amazing pleasure that I was feeling. I realized that I was in Anne Maria, and she continued to ride me. I tried to beg her to stop...well, not beg. We finished the deed, and I refused to speak to her again after that. I did not want to deal with the baby at all, because it was not in my goal to have sex with her. You have to understand. The only thing I am sorry for is not telling you"

She sighed loudly "It is honestly disgusting that you do not feel bad for being a deadbeat father Mike. You said yourself that you finished the deed and if you were in control, that means that you released in her. Not Vito. What do you expect me to do with all of this?"

"I want you to forgive me, and we can move on. I will pay Anne Maria off or something. Beg the producers to not air this. It is the worst experience of my life, and I feel deceived. I was put into a position of having sex with her that I did not want to be in."

_"Am I supposed to feel bad for Mike? YOU signed on a Reality TV show when your psychiatrist told you not to, you CHOSE to lie to everyone about it, and you CHOSE to lie to me about HAVING A BABY. He has lied about so many things to me over the years, and I am tired.' complained Zoey in her confessional._

She got up in shock form his statement and laughed "Oh my GOSH. You SERIOUSLY want me to be ON YOUR SIDE about a lie that YOU told, AND to abandon your child? Despicable Mike. ANOTHER lie that I have to put up from you"

"I do NOT lie often Zoey, and that is a lie. I have worked SO HARD to fix my mistakes in our relationship. I am sorry if I screw up, but it would DEFINITELY HELP if I was not always the hero and doing things for you AND myself. I am not perfect Zoey. It is like you are getting bored with me" he lashed out.

She cut him off right there "So now I am TOO clingy? I thought you liked a submissive woman, but you are trying to deflect from the main issue. Do you know how it feels to be told about something SO SERIOUS from a person who DOES NOT like us, but is ALSO good friends with Anne Maria. This was captured on camera, and my parents will see this and say that they were RIGHT ALL ALONG about you".

He rolled his eyes "Like I care what your racist parents think"

"MY PARENTS ARE NOT RACIST Mike. I am going to end this conversation with a final question. Are you going to now raise that child and be a part of his life? His relationship with you is completely different from what went down between you and Anne"

He could not look at her when he responded "I cannot raise that child. It is something I am not capable of, something that I do not want to put myself in, and...the circumstances of how it happened was traumatic. Vito started having sex with her, and I finished. Anne is a money-grubbing, awful person, and I want nothing to do with that".

She grabbed some of her stuff, and declared "Fine. And I am not sleeping with a deadbeat" before she stormed out of the room.

* * *

**The next chapter is the midway point ON THE DOT. Day 11 out of 21 days. That means that I only have 11 more chapters to write. There will still be a lot more crazy moments to come between some of the couples, the roommates, and...even some of the couples and their parents...**


End file.
